Un Nuevo Amor
by Alicelove001
Summary: Shun Kazami es un exitoso y atractivo empresario que sufre la perdida de su esposa y Alice Gehabich una bella y gran ejecutiva que sufre al ser plantada en el altar.Ambos dejan de creer en el amor pero el destino hará que cambien de opinión.
1. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

_**HOLA A TODOS **_

_**Shun: ESTAMOS PUBLICANDO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA**_

_**Keith: QUE ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO**_

_**Yo: NO QUIERO DEMORARLOS ASI QUE LOS DEJAMOS LEER ^^**_

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa tarde, el cuelo estaba en un hermoso color rojo, los pájaros regresaban a sus árboles, las nubes estaban en un tono rojizo y naranja, una tarde verdadera mente hermosa y en esa tarde tan bella en una iglesia en especial se encontraban dos personas en especial en plena ceremonia de matrimonio para unir sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separara.<p>

Shun Kazami acepta a Zakuro Fijuwara como su esposa-Dijo el padre

Acepto-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun Kazami 23 años de edad, ojos color ámbar, pelo negro como la noche, piel morena como la arena , guapo y muy atractivo, gran empresario y dueño de una gran y prestigiosa empresa de cosméticos heredada por su padre, millonario , hermano mayor , comprometido con la hermosa modelo Zakuro Fujiwara , vestia un traje elegante color negro

Y tu Zakuro Fujiwara acepta a Shun Kazami como su esposo-Volvió a decir el padre

Si Acepto-Dijo Zakuro sonriendo dulcemente

Zakuro Fijiwara(Mi imagen de perfil) 21 años de edad, ojos color azul cielo, pelo morado, tez albina, una mujer verdaderamente hermosa, modelo reconocida, hija única, comprometida con el exitoso y guapo empresario Shun Kazami , vestía un hermoso y largo vestido de novia strapple, un velo blanco detrás , traía el pelo agarrado en un chongo dejando caer tiras de cabello al frente de su cara , un collar de perlas y los aretes igual

Ya puede besar a la novia-Dijo el padre sonriendo y bendiciendo a la pareja

Hasta que la muerte nos separe-Dijo la pelimorada viendo a los ojos de su ahora esposo Shun

Te amo Zakuro-

Y yo a ti Shun-Dijo la ojiazul recibiendo un dulce beso de su esposo

¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-Exclamo cierta peliazul "feliz"

Fabia Sheen 21 años de edad, ojos verde esmeralda, pelo azul marino, morena clara contadora y administradora en las empresas Kazami , mejor amiga de Zakuro y de Shun , soltera , enamorada secreta de Shun Kazami , dama de honor en la boda , vestia un traje largo y elegante color verde esmeralda strapple , traía el pelo agarrado en una cola , una joven muy hermosa pero con un corazón triste

Fabia muchas gracias-Dijo Zakuro abrazándola

De nada Zaku-

Amigo a ti también te deseo mucha suerte-Dijo cierto pelicafe

Dan Kuso 23 años de edad , pelo castaño , ojos rojizos , tez morena , guapo , casado , mejor amigo de Shun Kazami , trabaja en su empresa como el vicepresidente

Gracias Dan-

Dan tiene razón, encontraste a una mujer muy buena y también bella, hiciste una buena elección Shun-Dijo cierto ojiazul

Kieth Clay 23 años de edad, ojos azul celeste, moreno claro, cabello rubio , supervisor de empleados de las empresas Kazami , está enamorado de la hermana menor de Shun

¡Asi es!-Exclamo cierta morena pisándole el pie por "accidente" a Keith

Lice Kazami 21 años de edad, pelo castaño claro , ojos color café chocolate , tez morena , modelo en las empresas Kazami y ex diseñadora de imagen , está enamorada de Keith ,un poco celosa , hermana menor de Shun , adora a su hermano con todo el corazón , dama de honor en la boda y al igual que Fabia traían el mismo vestido

Auch-Se quejo Keith

Ay lo siento ¿Te pise?-Dijo Lice seria

Ya se puso celosa la hermana-Dijo burlonamente cierto peliverde

Ace Grit 23 años de edad, cabello verde, ojos grises, tez albina, está enamorado de la hermana menor de Keith, confidente y mejor amigo de Lice y viceversa, es abogado

Claro que no-Dijo la morena ruborizada

Aja-Dijo Ace burlonamente

No la molestes Ace-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

Mira Clay 21 años de edad, cabello anaranjado, ojos azul celeste, tez albina, está enamorada de Ace , fotógrafa reconocida en las empresas Kazami ,

Gracias Mira-Dijo Lice aun ruborizada

¡Bueno ya hay que festejar!-Exclamo Dan

Si-Dijeron todos felices

*Ojala Zakuro sea feliz con Shun*-Pensó Fabia triste

Semanas después

En una grande y lujosa mansión, con un gran y bello jardín, piscina, muebles de exterior y coches de último modelo, se encontraba una hermosa mujer recién casada cocinando para su marido

Hola hermosa-Dijo Shun entrando a la cocina para darle un beso a su esposa

Hola guapo-Dijo Zakuro feliz

¿Qué preparaste?-

Unos Hotcakes-Dijo la pelimorada sirviéndole el plato en la mesa

No te hubieras molestado-

Sabes que me gusta cocinar y consentirte también-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Gracias mi amor -

Aun no puedo creer que llevemos 9 semanas de casados-

Yo tampoco, es un sueño hecho realidad-

Querrás decir nuestro sueño hecho realidad-

Si Zakuro , Oye ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?-

Si-

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tienes algo?-Pregunto Shun preocupado

Si Shun-Dijo Zakuro agarrando a Shun de las manos

¿Qué tienes?-Dijo Shun preocupado

Shun…-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando una lagrima

¿Zakuro dime qué pasa?-

El doctor me dijo…-

…-

Me dijo que VAS A SER PAPÁ-Exclamo Zakuro Feliz

¡¿Qué?-Exclamo Shun feliz

Vamos a tener un bebe-Dijo Zakuro sonriente

¡¿Enserio?-Exclamo Shun quien no lo creia

Sí , tengo 8 semanas de embarazo , tengo 2 meses-

Mi amor muchas gracias-

Yo también te agradezco a ti-Dijo la pelimorada encerrando el cuello de Shun es sus brazos

Pero ya hay que empezar a comprarle su ropa, la cuna, los zapatos, todo-

Pero mi amor aun falta 7 meses-

No me importa vamos-

¿Pero como sabremos si es niña o niño?

No lo había pensado-

Mejor esperemos a que se revele su sexo-

De acuerdo…hay que brindar-Dijo el pelinegro dando una copa de champan

Shun…-

Si-

No puedo tomar-Dijo Zakuro sonriendo

Oh-

7 meses después

¿Por qué tardan tanto?-Se oyó a decir a cierto pelinegro

Tranquilo hermano todo saldrá bien-Dijo la pelicafe abrazando a su hermano

Eso espero-

Disculpe familiares de la señora Kazami-Dijo el doctor

Yo soy su esposo-

Pase su esposa lo está esperando y también su hija-

¡¿Fue niña?-

Si y está muy hermosa la bebe-

*Gracias Zakuro*-Pensó Shun

Pase ya lo están esperando-

Gracias-Dijo Zakuro entrando a la habitación

Mi amor hola-Susurro Zakuro sonriendo mientras tenía una sabana en manos

¿Y la niña?-

Aquí-Dijo la pelimorada quitándole la sabana que cubría la carita de la bebe

Esta hermosa…-

La bebe que Zakuro tenía en brazos era realmente bella, su pelo lacio como la seda color uva como su madre, su piel albina y sus ojitos azules como el cielo , era una niña realmente bella

Es idéntica a ti amor-Dijo Shun

¿Lo crees?-

Si esta tan hermosa como tu-

Gracias…Oh no decidimos el nombre si fuera niña-

Cierto como la llamaremos-

No lo sé…dame nombres Shun-

¿Miriam?-

No-Negó Zakuro

¿Flora?-

No-

¿Patricia?-

No-

¿Victoria?

No-

¿Ortencia?-

En eso la niña empezó a llorar

Eso significa no… ¿Qué tal?...Kasumi-Dijo la pelimorada

¿Kasumi?...Me gusta-Dijo Shun mientras veía a la niña dejar de llorar

Si todo en ese tiempo era perfecto , Shun y Zakuro se pasaban todos los días con su hija , Lice y Fabia venían a jugar con ella también , Lice experimento la felicidad que era ser tia y Fabia experimento un gran dolor al ver el fruto del amor de Zakuro y Shun pero ella sabía que la niña no tenía la culpa de nada , todo era perfecto en ese entonces pero nada es perfecto…nada….

3 años después

Comprendo Dan…voy en camino-Dijo Shun colgando el telefono

¿Trabajo?-Pregunto Zakuro seria mientras tocaba su panza donde tenía a su hijo

Si-Dijo Shun de la misma manera

Shun por favor date un descanso-

No puedo, el trabajo es primero…-

Tú me has dicho que lo primero soy yo y tus hijos-Dijo la pelimorada molesta

El bebe aun no nace-

PERO YO TE NECESITO, TU HIJA TE NECESITA-

¡ESTAS TU!-

¡SHUN ESO NO BASTA!-

PERDON POR QUERER DARLES LO MEJOR-

NO ME GRITES SHUN KAZAMI-

Basta ustedes dos-Dijo Lice entrando a la plática-

…-

Kasumi está en su cuarto llorando, se está tapando los oídos-Dijo la morena molesta

Me voy a trabajar-Dijo Shun yéndose

No sé qué le pasa-Dijo la pelimorada triste

Yo tampoco, pero tu sabes que te ama…-

Tal vez ya no…-

Zakuro no digas eso, tu hijo lo puede escuchar-

Faltan 2 meses para que nazca y no sé si…¡AY!-Grito la ojiazul adolorida

Zakuro ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo la pelicafe preocupada

Se me rompió la fuente-

¡FALTAN 2 MESES!-

Llévame al hospital-

Si Zakuro-

Minutos después en el hospital

Zakuro se encontraba en la camilla de un cuarto de hospital mientras daba a luz , estaba pálida y aunque se resistía ella sentía un gran dolor

Salven a mi hijo…-Dijo Zakuro dificilmente

Pero su esposo dijo…-

No me importa lo que mi esposo haya dicho…¡AY!..Salven a mi hijo-

De acuerdo-

Minutos después

Pase su esposa lo espera…-Dijo el doctor

Gracias…-Dijo Shun entrando a la habitacion

Mi amor… ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebe?-

Muy bien se parece a mí-Dijo el pelinegro sacando lagrimas de sus ojos

¿Por qué lloras?-Dijo la pelimorada débil

Les pedi a los doctores que te salvaran-

Preferí salvar a nuestro hijo-

Zakuro…-

Cuida mucho a nuestro hijo por mi Shun-Dijo Zakuro derramando lágrimas mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa

Zakuro no…-

Me hubiera gustado ver sus primeros pasos, amamantarlo, oír decir mamá…-Dijo la pelimorada sacando cada vez mas lagrimas

Lo haras Zakuro , se fuerte amor-

Shun ambos sabemos que no saldré de esta-

No digas eso-

Shun si di vida a cambio de la mía estoy feliz-

Zakuro-Dijo Shun empezando a llorar

Cuida a nuestro hijo-

Zakuro no…-

Kenji…-

¿Qué?-

Quisiera que nuestro hijo se llame Kenji…-

Es un hermoso nombre Zakuro-

Shun no te aferres al recuerdo sigue tu vida-Dijo Zakuro soltando su ultima lagrima

NO-

Te amo Shun-Dijo Zakuro cerrando sus ojos

Y yo a ti Zakuro-Dijo el pelinegro dándole el último beso a su esposa

Shu…-Dijo por ultima vez la pelimorada dejando caer su mano dando a entender que ya no estaba viva

¡ZAKURO NO!..¡DESPIERTA!..¡ZAKURO!-

Horas después

¿Shun estas bien?-Dijo Fabia triste

No-

Shun-Dijo la peliazul abrazando al pelinegro

Yo la amaba…-

Eso lo sabemos perfectamente…-

Mañana será su entierro-

¿Y el bebe?-

Lice y Keith están con él-

¿Shun quieres compañía?-Pregunto la ojiverde

No , necesito estar solo…-

De acuerdo-Dijo la ojiverde yéndose

Zakuro…-Dijo el pelinegro soltando una lagrima mientras veía la luz de la luna

Si Shun estaba con el corazón hecho añicos al perder a su querida esposa, la mujer que por muchos años hizo que Shun sonriera, todos absolutamente todos estaban tristes por la muerte de la pelimorada , Fabia sabía que sería su oportunidad después de la muerte de su mejor amiga pero ella no haría algo tan bajo y menos seducir a su marido , pero sus sentimientos a el no se podían negar e iba a luchar por el y por sus hijos , Kasumi la primera hija de Zakuro y Shun estaba muy triste , después de la noticia Kasumi se quedo callado y no decía ni una sola palabra y veía a su hermanito como un recuerdo que le dejo su madre quien ahora estaba en el cielo cuidando de los tres Kazamis , Pero el dolor que Shun sufría en esos momentos era irreparable y con trabajo volveria a creer en el amor , nadie entendería su sufrimiento pero una persona en especial viviría algo diferente pero muy doloroso…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: TWT<em>**

**_Yo:¿Estas llorando?_**

**_Keith: TWT_**

**_Yo: ¿Tu también?_**

**_Shun: Fue trágico_**

**_Keith: Da tristeza _**

**_Yo: Lo se , y ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Anime!...ademas Shun si te sacaste la loteria Zakuro es hermosa_**

**_Shun: Lo se , escogo bien a las mujeres ^^_**

**_Yo: Ademas vanidoso ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Ni digas ya que tu seras la pareja de Keith en este fic_**

**_Yo: Cierto ^^_**

**_ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE PASEN A LEER ESTE NUEVO FIC_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_ Hasta la proxima ^^_**


	2. Una familia

**_Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza pero e querido hacer el capitulo tan doloroso como el anterior _**

**_Shun: dudo mucho que esto supere la muerte de Zakuro TwT_**

**_Yo: Es cierto , la pobre de Kasumi quedo devastada u.u_**

**_Shun: ¿Quien es Kasumi?_**

**_Yo *No puede ser ¬¬*...¡TU HIJA IDIOTA!_**

**_Shun: ¡Ay si es cierto!_**

**_Yo:*BAKA*_**

**_Sgun: AGREDEMOS SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Era una mañana muy fría , la nieve caía lentamente , el sol estaba cubierto por grandes nubes grises que tapaban todo el hermoso cielo azul , los pajaritos cubrían a sus bebes en su nido para evitar que se enfriaran , Si Moscu era un lugar con mucho frió, muchos apenas y soportaban el invierno , los pinos estaban cubiertos por montones de nieve , los lagos se hicieron hielo y, los niños se metían a sus casas para recoger el calor en la chimenea , cuando la ventisca de nieve paso las personas se fueron a sacudir los arboles y a quitar la nieve del piso y la de sus casas con las palas de nieve y en toda Rusia habia una casa en especial...<em>

_En una hermosa residencia se encontraba cierta pelinaranja abrigada con un vestido suéter tan blanco como la nieve , unas mallass color negras y unas botas blancas , aquel hermosa joven era una de las mujeres mas bellas de toda Europa y Asia estaba sacando la molesta nieve de su casa  
><em>

Ya mañana es el dia-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

Alice Gehabich 21 años de edad , ojos color café como el chocolate , cabello largo y ondulado color naranja , tez albina , una mujer con increíble belleza , una mujer dulce , amorosa y comprensible con todas las personas y en especial una gran compañía para los niños , Una ejecutiva muy reconocida y talentosa con maestrías y doctorados,Una mujer muy inteligente y muy talentosa en el arte de la danza y la pintura ,comprometida con uno de los empresarios mas ricos y exitosos de toda originaria de mujer ¿perfecta? por ahora se diría que si pero el destino le tenia preparado un plato muy amargo...

Vaya que estas muy feliz-Dijo cierta peliazul

Runo Misaki 21 años de edad, ojos color azul celeste , cabello lacio color azul como el cielo, (Runo no trae coletas) , tez albina , una mujer hermosa , mejor amiga desde la infancia de Alice , es supervisora en área de tecnología , muy inteligente, maneja las computadoras a la perfección y fue hacker hace añ originaria de Japon pero debido al trabajo de sus padres se fueron a vivir a Alemania y luego para ejercer su carrera se traslado a vestía un vestido abrigo color negro y unas botas del mismo color

Es que no lo puedo evitar Runo me siento la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo-Dijo Alice sonriendo felizmente

Ya te sientes la mujer mas feliz y todavía ni te has casado-Dijo cierta ojiplateada

Julie Makimoto 21 años de edad , ojos color plata , pelo lacio color plateado , tez morena , una mujer muy guapa y muy atractiva , encargada de la publicidad empresa , de la ropa , maquillaje , zapatos , etc. , amiga de Alice y Runo desde la secundaria. Es originaria de Australia pero sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se fue a vivir a Rusia y su padre se fue a vivir a Alemania , su hermana mayor Daisy se caso y vive en Japon y va frecuentemente a vestía un vestido abrigo color rosa , unas mallas blancas y unas botas color blanco.

Déjala sentirse feliz Julie mañana es su boda-Dijo Runo sonriendo le a Alice

De solo imaginarme a mi vestida de blanco y a el ahí parado...lo amo chicas lo amo-Dijo la pelinaranja emocionada

Si lo sabemos ya nos los has dicho 2000 veces-Dijo Runo

¿De hecho no son 2500?-Corrigio Julie

Tienes razón-

Jajajajajaja que graciosas-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Solo bromeábamos-Dijo la ojiceleste sonriendo

Si queremos que seas muy feliz y sabemos que con el lo seras-Dijo la ojiplata abrazando a su amiga

Les agradezco sus buenos deseos-

Bueno al grano ¿estas nerviosa?...-Pregunto la peliazul

Obviamente Sherlock Holmes-Dijo Alice burlona mente

Evidente mi querida Watson-Contradijo la peliazul burlona mente

Bueno Alice mira el lado positivo-

¿Que acaso hay un lado negativo?-Dijo Alice riéndose

Buen punto..bueno a lo que me refería es que los meses que pasaste buscando tu vestido perfecto , las invitaciones , el salón , la comida , etc. , van a valer la pena-

¿Cuantos invitados son?-Pregunto la peliazul

512-

Oh por dios ya veo porque tanto nerviosismo-Dijo Runo impactada

Ya saben como es el , yo quería una boda simple pero no el quería que todo el mundo sepa que me ama-Dijo Alice feliz

¿Por cierto mi hermana va a venir?-Pregunta la peliplateada

No hace rato me llamo dijo que no podría venir ya que descubrió que lleva 3 meses de embarazo-

¡Voy a ser tia!-Exclamo Julie feliz

Si-

Que emoción pero de seguro no tanto como la que tu sientes-Dijo Julie sonriente

Pues eso creo-

Oye Alice-Dijo la peliazul

¿Que pasa Runo?-

¿Que pasara si se vuelven padres?-Dijo la peliazul

No se , siempre e querido tener un hijo , pensándolo bien no uno si no tres o seis-Dijo Alice sonriente

Tu casa se volverá guardería-Dijo Julie burlesca

Tal vez...-

Por cierto Alice ¿donde esta tu divino prometido?-Dijo la peliplateada riendose

Ahora que lo dices no se , no e sabido nada de el en todo el día-

Pues llama le-

Si...¿Quien es?-Dijo Alice porque cierta persona le tapo los ojos

El amor de tu vida...-

Mmm no se necesito mas pistas-

El hombre que mas te ama en el planeta...-

¿Mis ex-novios?-Dijo Alie riendo

¿Como que ex-novios?-Dijo cierto ojiverde enojado

Klaus era broma , ya sabia que eras tu mi amor-Dijo Alice dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Klaus

Klaus Von Herzen 23 años de edad , cabello color plata , ojos color verde esmeralda , tez morena , guapo y muy atractivo , exitoso empresario en toda Europa y Asia , millonario , comprometido con la bella ejecutiva Alice es or

Eso me tranquiliza-

Bueno tórtolos los dejamos solos-Dijo Julie yéndose con Runo

¿De que hablaban?-

De ti-

¿Ah si?-Dijo Klaus fingiendo el papel del indignado

Si-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios

Mañana seras Alice Von Herzen-Dijo el peliplateado acariciando la mejilla de Alice

Que bonito suena-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

...-

Ya los quiero verlos...-Dijo la ojicafe sentandose en una banca junto a Klaus

¿A quienes?-Dijo el peliverde confuso

A nuestros hijos-Dijo Alice recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus

¿Ah si?-Dijo el peliplateado nervioso

Si siempre e querido ser madre-

Lo se me lo has contado muchas veces-

No sabes lo ilusionada que estoy con la boda y nuestro futuro juntos...-

Alice...necesito decirte algo...-Dijo el peliplateado decidido

Yo igual pero déjame decirte primero...-

De acuerdo...-

Ten-Dijo Alice entregándole una cajita negra a Klaus

¿Que es esto?-Dijo el ojiverde confuso

Ábrelo y veras-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

Klaus al abrir la caja se quedo sorprendido y a la vez sentido por lo que contenía la caja , Alice le había platicado mucho de el pero el no se esperaba eso , lo que la caja tenia era una de las cosas mas valiosas de Alice...El reloj de oro de su padre...

Alice...-

Este reloj le pertenecía a mi padre y un día antes de que muriera junto con mi madre-Dijo Alice aguantándose las lagrimas

Si me lo habías contado-

Quiero que lo tengas...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

Alice yo no puedo aceptar esto...-

Claro que si puedes...-

Pero tu atesoras esto con todas tus fuerzas-

Si y yo se que el reloj estará muy bien contigo-

Alice no se que decir-Dijo Klaus quien aun estaba sorprendido con el regalo de Alice

Te lo quise dar mañana pero no se porque algo me dijo que te lo diera hoy...-

Gracias...-Dijo el ojiverde ocultando tristeza

Espero que no te importe que tenga el nombre de mi padre grabado detrás-

No importa amor...-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Oh por cierto ¿que me ibas a decir?-Dijo sonriente la pelinaranja

Yo...yo te iba a decir que...-Dijo el ojiverde nervioso

¿Me ibas a decir que?-

Oh si que me tengo que ir-

¿Tan rápido?-Dijo Alice triste

Si amor es que tengo que hacer una llamada a Japón-

¿A Japón?-

Si hoy un gran amigo mio sufrió la perdida de su esposa-

Dios mio , no me imagino el dolor que debe estar sintiendo al perder a su esposa-

Tuve la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa y a su hija también-

Deben de estar destrozados-

Si-

¿Dime su hija y ella eran unidas?-

Demasiado , ella dejo su carrera de modelo para criar a su hija-

¿Como era esa mujer?-

Una mujer muy hermosa y de buenos sentimientos-

Dales el pésame de mi parte también-

Tranquila lo haré-Dijo el peliplateado yéndose

¿De que hablaron?-Dijo Julie viniendo con Runo

Sobre la boda y sobre otras cosas-

Mira la hora que es ya van a ser las 8 de la noche-Dijo la peliazul viendo su reloj

¿Y?-Dijeron Alice y Julie

Que va a volver a nevar-

Ah...-

Bien Alice vamos a hacerte ¡TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!-Exclamo Julie

Nada de chicos-Advirtió Alice

Con este frió dudo que alguno quiera quitarse la camisa-

Bueno Alice cuéntanos...Dijo la peliplateada sonriente

¿Contarles que?-

Como te sientes al saber que mañana ya no seras virgen-

¡JULIE!...No preguntes esas cosas-La regaño Runo

Yo solo decía...-

Yo no habia pensado en eso y ahora por tu culpa me lo voy a estar imaginando toda la noche-Dijo la pelinaranja toda roja

Ups...-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente<em>

En una hermosa y grande iglesia se encontraban varias personas , las ventiscas de nieve pararon y solo caía unos cuantos copos de nieve lentamente , ahí en la entrada de la iglesia una limosna negra se paro y la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa novia vestida de blanco...

Alice vestía un bello y elegante vestido de novia color blanco , el vestido tenia bolero donde se había bordado un hermoso encaje blanco formando en su camino unas hermosas formas de gota de agua , la parte de arriba del vestido era totalmente liso al igual que las mangas con unos hilos bordados al frente , la cola era lisa y larga , su velo era hermoso , estaba agarrado en su peinado , le llegaba hasta la cintura , Alice sostenía su ramo donde había rosas color beige , los zapatos traían adornadas unas rosas blancas, Alice se traía el pelo en chongo con unos hermosos adornos en el pelo en forma de unas flores pequeñitas, traía un collar de plata con un dije de la letra en forma de gota de agua, era una novia verdaderamente bellisima.

Alice te ves hermosa-Dijo Julie sorprendida

Klaus es muy afortunado en tenerte-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Julie y Runo vestían un hermoso vestido color blanco que les llegaba hasta los tobillos , el vestido era de una manga con un hermoso broche de lirio , tenia una cinta de cadera color azul , el vestido era tipo sirena , Runo se rizo el pelo y le llego hasta debajo de los hombros , se veía muy hermosa , Julie se lo ondulo y se puso un fleco de lado , traían un collar de mariposa color dorado.

Gracias pero ¿no creen que ya se tardo?...-Dijo Alice triste

Alice...-

De seguro es el trafico-Dijo la pelinaranja tratando de ver el lado positivo

Pero Alice has estado dando vueltas desde hace media hora...-

Yo se que el vendrá...-

¡¿Alice?-Se oyó decir a alguien dentro de la iglesia

¡¿Klaus?-Exclamo Alice feliz dirigiéndose a la iglesia

Alice estaba emocionada , feliz , ilusionada , pensó que era Klaus quien la estaba esperando en el altar pero cuando ella entro a la iglesia sus sonrisa se borro al ver que la persona que la llamo no era Klaus

¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto la ojicafe confusa

Soy uno de los empleados de Klaus y me pidió que te entregara esto-Dijo el empleado de Klaus entregándole una carta a Alice y después se fue

Klaus...-Dijo Alice abriendo la carta

_Alice_

_Lamento en verdad causarte este dolor y esta humillacion_

_Pero no puedo casarme contigo_

_Yo no soy digno de ti porque yo..._

_Yo te fue infiel_

_ No se porque hice lo que hice_

_Y me siento asqueado de mi mismo _

_Porque yo no vi lo que tenia_

_¡No te vi a ti! _

_ Alice cuando estés leyendo esta carta yo estaré tomando un avión _

_ Te devuelvo lo que me obsequiaste ayer _

_El reloj de oro de tu padre , yo se que lo aprecias y te lo doy de nuevo_

_Alice perdóname pero no puedo casarme contigo_

_Klaus_

Alice al terminar de leer saco el reloj de la carta, y soltó el ramo y empezó a derramar lagrimas de tristeza y resentimiento , despues de esto Alice salio corriendo de la iglesia

ALICE ESPERA-Grito la peliazul yendo tras ella

Lamento informarles que la boda queda cancelada , perdón se que han venido desde muy lejos para este evento , la fiesta esta pagada y seria un desperdicio en comida , hasta luego-Dijo la peliplateada yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Alice estaba en su casa bajando del taxi y luego se tiro a la nieve mientras lloraba, Runo llego igual en un taxi a la casa de Alice y lo primero que hizo fue correr a ver a su amiga

¡ DÉJAME!-Grito la pelinaranja abrazándose así misma

No Alice-

¿Porque me hizo esto?...¡YO LE DI AMOR , CARIÑO , DEDICACIÓN ESTABA ILUSIONADA CON SER SU ESPOSA Y FORMAR UNA FAMILIA!-Grito Alice llorando cada vez mas

Por que es un idiota por eso-

¿Porque no me lo dijo de frente?...INVITO A MAS DE 500 PERSONAS...¡INCLUYENDO A LA PRENSA!-

Alice lo siento mucho-

Me engaño...me vio la cara con otra-

¿Que dices?-

Eso decía en la carta , me engaño con otra-

Desgraciado...-

Runo quiero estar sola-Dijo Alice levantandose de la nieve

Pero Alice...-

Vete...-Dijo la ojicafe friamente

No-

NO TE PREGUNTE , ¡ LÁRGATE!-Grito la pelinaranja furiosa

Alice...-

No quiero ver a nadie ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE A NADIE!-Grito la pelinaranja entrando a su casa

*Alice nunca me había gritado...jamas*-Pensó Runo triste

* * *

><p><em>Dentro de la casa de Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba en el baño , mientras se veía en el espejo , su maquillaje estaba corrido por las lagrimas , Alice solo se veía en el espejo y su cara mostraba rabia pero también tristeza y odio

Me engañaste , me viste la cara , me dejaste plantada en el día mas feliz de mi vida TE ODIO , ¡TE ODIO!-Grito Alice quitándose bruscamente el vestido

En eso Alice vio unas tijeras y se empezó a cortar el pelo , después de eso Alice se quedo sentada en silencio como si fuera un alma en pena

Todos los hombres son iguales...-Dijo Alice con odio mientras perdía ese hermoso brillo que tenia en sus ojos

Alice...-Dijeron Runo y Julie entrando al baño

¿Te cortaste el pelo?...-Dijo Julie triste al ver que Alice solo tenia el pelo a la mitad

¿Que rayos no les dije que se largaran?-

Alice...-

LES DIJE QUE QUERÍA ESTAR SOLA , ¡ LÁRGUENSE!-Grito furiosa la pelinaranja

¡NO NOS IREMOS SOMOS TUS AMIGAS!-Grito Runo enojada

En eso Alice callo de rodillas al piso y empezó a llorar y sus amigas la abrazaron para consolarla

Ten una bata-Dijo Julie dándole a Alice una bata

Gracias...-

Alice no queremos que estés así-Dijo la peliazul

¿No estarlo? Runo Klaus me dejo plantada entre mas de 500 invitados-

Alice...-

Miren la hora que es...tengo que trabajar-Dijo Alice fríamente

Pero Alice...-

Nada de Alice-

¿Alice donde estas?-Dijo Runo quien no reconocía a su mejor amiga

Alice esta en un cementerio a varios metros bajo tierra por que Klaus la mato...-Dijo Alice yéndose

Klaus es un maldito...-Dijo Julie apretando su puño

Si lo veo de nuevo lo matare...porque el a matado a un gran ser humano...-Dijo Runo furiosa

Si Alice sufrió en el día que creía que seria el mejor de su vida , ella paso de ser una chica de nobles sentimientos y se convirtió en una persona fría y reservada , ser humillada frente a tantas personas hizo que ella creyera que el amor no existía y solo era una basura inservible que solo lastima a las personas y las hace sufrir , Shun y ella sufrieron bastante , el perdió a su esposa la persona mas importante en su vida y ella perdió la gran ilusión de formar una familia , la familia que ella había perdido y quería construir una nueva vida con Klaus pero el acabo con todo lo que Alice anhelaba tener de nuevo a una familia pero también perdió la ilusión de encontrar Un nuevo amor , ambos sufrieron ambas desgracias pero ambos casos diferentes y lo que ahora ellos compartían era la soledad de no volver a amar pero el destino los iba haria que cambiaran de opinion...

5 años despues

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: TWT<em>**

**_Shun: TWT_**

**_Yo:¡ QUE TRISTE ! saber que el "amor de tu vida" te deje vestida de blanco y FRENTE A MAS DE 500 PERSONAS!_**

**_Shun: Pobre de mi Alice u.u_**

**_Yo: Aun no es tuya lo sabes verdad ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Si u.u , pero me sorprende que Alice sea virgen_**

**_Yo: A mi no n.n_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Yo: Pobre vestido de novia , lo compro con tanta ilusión y ademas busque vestidos en internet y estaba hermoso su vestido de novia u.u_**

**_Shun: Si__:/_**

**_Yo: AGRADECIMIENTOS A :_**

**_Bat Shiyama__:_**_ Gracias por darme otra oportunidad y leer este fic , gracias en verdad por leer todos mis fic , se ignifica mucho para mi , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y perdón por la tardanza pero trate de hacer el capitulo doloroso , espero que haya funcionado n.n espero tu review ^^_

**_marifer12__: _**_Gracias por leer el fic y gastar un poco de tiempo leyendo mi historia , te agradezco mucho tu review y perdon si te e hecho esperar , espero tu review ^^_

**_Maky SiemprE Contig__O : _**_Gracias por leer este fic te lo agradezco mucho , y si Fabia por primera vez no es la asquerosa arpía que siempre fue pero esta vez no la quise poner como mala , Yo nunca me imagine poner la muerte de un personaje en especial la de Zakuro ,es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime , pobre de su hija Kasumi le afecto mucho perder a su madre y ni hablar del pobre de Shun , espero y te haya gusta__do el capitulo de hoy y perdon por la tardanza , espero tu review ^^_

**_andromedasamanth__a__:_**_ Gracias por dejar tu review , tienes razón la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere , pero creo que la esperanza de Shun y Alice ya murió u.u , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy , espero tu review ^^_

**_FlowerBloom: _**_Gracias por tu review , y Anubias ¿que lado positivo? la persona que mas amas en el mundo se muere , concuerdo contigo , podrías darle un zape de mi parte ^^ , y pues sobre la pregunta de que si habrá lemon es que si habrá XD ¿Cuando? , eso va a tener que esperar , espero tu review ^^_

**_ Rose dark: _**_Gracias por tu review y también por tu comentario me alaga mucho , perdon si te e hecho esperar para actualizar el fic pero estuve trabajando en la situación de Alice para que fuera algo triste , la pobre fue humillada por asi decir frente a los invitados u.u , espero tu review ^^_

**_Yukistar: _**_Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y me hayas dado otra oportunidad para leer mi nuevo fic ^^ , jajajajajajaja si aunque pasen muchas cosas ellos siempre triunfan pero quien sabe tal vez y Fabia tal vez logre lo que quiere , la muerte de Zakuro afecto mucho a Shun y a su hija , al bebe pues yo creo que si porque el no va a tener mamá TwT , espero tu review ^^_

**_Aki-nee.19 : _**_Gracias por tu review , me alegra que te haya gustado , la pobre tragedia de Zakuro fue un golpe muy duro y lo que le paso a Alice también debió de ser duro , Klaus es un maldito (En este fic porque yo aun así lo quiero :3 jajajajajaja) es un poco hombro al no saberla valorar , espero tu review ^^_

**_Estelaluna: _**_Gracias por tu review , lo agradezco y mucho y hablando sobre continuación cuando podre leer las contis de tus fic : la promesa , la sorpresa de Alice y esto es amor o solo una linda amistad. Quiero leer ^^ , espero tu review ^^_

**_Sakari1495: _**_Gracias por tu review , dudo mucho que Alice se vaya a poner fácil con Shun después de lo que le hizo el insensato de Klaus , es un maldito y la dejo plantada frente a varios invitados u.u , espero tu review ^^_

**_Shioow: _**_Gracias por tu review , si a mi también me dio pena poner esto pero así lo escribí u.u , perdon por la demora ^^U jejejejejeje , pero no lograba darme inspiración para lo de Alice y me sorprende ya que yo siempre estoy inspirada Xp jejeje , espero tu review ^^_

**_Kisara Kazami G: _**_Gracias por tu review , tienes razon nadie mereces morir en especial una persona tan bondadosa y noble como Zakuro TwT , pobre de Shun y sus hijos en especial , espero y te haya gustado el capitulo , espero tu review ^^_

**_Shun: Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que hayas escrito O:_**

**_Yo: Pienso lo mismo_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS ,QUE KLAUS ES UN ..._**

**_Yo: Te atrevez y te mato ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Ok :S_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**

_PD:_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_


	3. Amigos preocupados

**_OLA A TODOS DE NUEVO , SI SE QUE E TARDADO PERO E TENIDO ALGUNA DIFICULTADES POR QUE EN POCAS PALABRAS se la di prestada a una amiga ^^U_**

**_Shun: 77_**

**_Yo: Ay perdón , bueno lo importante es que actualize jejejejejeje_**

**_Shun: Pues eso si , KLAUS ES UN IMBECIL_**

**_Yo: CÁLLATE (LE DA UN ZAPE)_**

**_Shun: Es la verdad_**

**_Yo : Lo se u.u_**

**_Shun: Escritoras 77_**

**_Yo: Ninjas 77_**

**_Shun: NO SE TE OLVIDA ALGO_**

**_Yo: SI _**

**_BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE_**

**_Yo: ¡SIEMPRE SE ME OLVIDA PONER ESO! BUENO YA LO PUSE JEJEJE_**

**_Shun: Otra cosa_**

**_Yo: Si perdon por las partes cortadas es que tengo un _**_"pequeño" problema llamado ¡__hermanos! **ellos estuvieron curiosando y me borraron partes! Ò.Ó**_

_**Para los que quieran saber lo que se iba decir aquí esta:**_

_Runo Misaki 21 años de edad, ojos color azul celeste , cabello lacio color azul como el cielo, (Runo no trae coletas) , tez albina , una mujer hermosa , mejor amiga desde la infancia de Alice , es supervisora en área de tecnología , muy inteligente, maneja las computadoras a la perfección y fue hacker hace "años", originaria de Japon pero debido al trabajo de sus padres se fueron a vivir a Alemania y luego para ejercer su carrera se "traslado a Rusia" vestía un vestido abrigo color negro y unas botas del mismo color_

_Julie Makimoto 21 años de edad , ojos color plata , pelo lacio color plateado , tez morena , una mujer muy guapa y muy atractiva , encargada de la publicidad empresa , de la ropa , maquillaje , zapatos , etc. , amiga de Alice y Runo desde la secundaria. Es originaria de Australia pero sus padres se divorciaron y su madre se fue a vivir a Rusia y su padre se fue a vivir a Alemania , su hermana mayor Daisy se caso y vive en Japon y va "frecuentemente a visitarla" , vestía un vestido abrigo color rosa , unas mallas blancas y unas botas color blanco._

_Klaus Von Herzen 23 años de edad , cabello color plata , ojos color verde esmeralda , tez morena , guapo y muy atractivo , exitoso empresario en toda Europa y Asia , millonario , comprometido con la bella ejecutiva Alice es "originario de Alemania" y conocio a Alice mientras venia a trabajar a Rusia_

_**Encerio mil perdones por mis ¡MOLESTOS HERMANOS! U.U**  
><em>

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>5 años despues...<em>

_El tiempo habia pasado era increíble como habían pasado los años después de la muerte de Zakuro y como dejaron a Alice plantada en el altar , después de ambos sucesos los dos se volvieron serios , fríos y callados , ambos sufrieron y todo por amor. En Japón Shun seguía siendo muy atractivo y se dedico el 100% a su trabajo en vez de sus hijos , no tenia tiempo para ellos y a sus hijos les dolía ya que su padre no tenia ni siquiera un minuto para preguntarles como les había ido en la escuela , su hija Kasumi ahora tenia 8 años , se volvió la imagen viva de su madre , una niña muy hermosa pero con mucha tristeza por dentro , desde pequeña ella siempre se mantenía callada por la muerte de su madre y todas las noches iba a ver a su hermanito porque ella lo consideraba como el recuerdo que le había dejado su madre, no tenia muchas amigas ya que siempre estaba callada , alejada de las otras niñas , a ella le decían rara en la escuela ya que no salia a jugar ni platicaba con nadie solo tenia una amiga y a los profesores les tenia preocupada , Shun casi nunca la quiso ver para evitar recordar a Zakuro ya que su hija era la imagen viva de su difunta esposa ,Kenji tenia 5 años y a pesar de tener eso años ya tenia mini fanáticas , Kenji sufría por no tener a su madre junto a el y por no conocerla , Fabia lo crió como si fuera su propio hijo y el la veía como una segunda madre , Shun nunca estaba con el ya que veía al pequeño como el causante de la muerte de Zakuro , Kenji siempre estaba contento a pesar de la actitud se su hermana y su padre , Fabia siempre le dijo que viera el lado positivo de las cosas, Ella a pesar de los años seguía amando a Shun en secreto y hacia todo lo posible para que el terminara enamorado de ella , La peliazul se había convertido en una segunda madre para Kenji , lo ayudaba con la tarea , estaba con el en la oscuridad , jugaban, etc. Mientras que Alice seguía teniéndose en un baúl sin poder abrirlo , la Alice que un día conocieron estaba encerada bajo llave , Su cabello creció de nuevo y estaba como antes. Ella seguía teniendo una actitud fría y callada después del abandono de Klaus , ella nunca volvió a ser la misma de antes , seguía siendo una mujer de inexplicable belleza pero ella ya no tenia alegría , no tenia emociones ,era como un bloque de hielo , lo único que apenas hacia sonreír a Alice eran los niños , ella sufria , se habia ilusionado con formar una familia , la familia que ella perdió a los 19 años después de la muerte de sus padres , ella anhelaba convertirse en madre que era una de las cosas que mas deseaba en el mundo pero todo se derrumbo por culpa de Klaus , destino había sido malo con Shun y Alice pero pronto ambos cambiarían su opinión..._

¡Como que nos quedamos sin ejecutiva!-Grito el pelinegro enojado

Y también sin supervisor del área de Tecnología y de Imagen-Dijo cierto pelicafe

¡Son unos incompetentes!...¡Necesito al supervisor para saber las fechas y las cantidades de la nueva marca y al supervisor de imagen para la nueva imagen del producto y en especial a la ejecutiva!-

Tranquilo Shrek... Déjame investigar-

¡Pero rápido las necesito ya!-

¿Quieres que sean guapas?-Pregunto el pelicafe picaro

No empieces con tus babosa das...has lo que quieras y déjame trabajar-Dijo el ojiambar serio

De acuerdo ogro..._*Bueno nunca me dijo que no podían ser guapas*-Pensó el pelicafe sonriendo_

Hola...¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunto cierta peliazul

Claro Fabia adelante-Dijo serio Shun

Cuidado Fabia, se nota que hoy esta peor-Sususrro Dan divertido

Te escuche Kuso-Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras acomodaba unos documentos

Vez...-Dijo el ojirojo saliendo de la oficina

¿Que quieres Fabia?-Dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su silla

Vine para invitarte al cine-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Sabes que no puedo el trabajo es primero-

Nunca sales , siempre es el trabajo-

Así es...-

Shun ¡ya basta!...siempre es el trabajo , nunca tienes tiempo para nada...NI PARA DARLE LAS BUENAS NOCHES A TUS HIJOS-

¡Sin el trabajo como les puedo dar de comer!...El trabajo es primero-

¡A Zakuro no le hubiera gustado verte así!-Grito la ojiverde y eso hizo sentir nostálgico al pelinegro

...-

Sabemos que la extrañas pero a ella no le hubiera gustado que no pasaras tiempo con Kasumi y Kenji-

Zakuro era la razón de mi vida...y ahora que no esta lo unico que me queda es mi empresa-Dijo el ojiambar agarrando una foto en la que aparecía Zakuro mientras sonreía

Te equivocas...Te quedan tus hijos-

Es que Fabia no lo entenderías-

¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Claro que te entenderé-

Es que Kasumi es idéntica a Zakuro y Kenji...-

Piensas que Kenji fue el culpable de la muerte de tu esposa-

Si...-

Oye hablando de Kenji y Kasumi...-

¿Que pasa con ellos?-

No lo se tal vez un concurso de pintura o una obra de ballet...Tal vez-Dij Fabia seria

¿Que obra y que concurso?-

Revisa tu agenda-Dijo la ojiverde cruzada de brazos

Shun empezó a buscar en su agenda y vio una letra distinta a la suya que decía...

_Obra de Ballet y Concurso de pintura a las 10:30_

Yo no puse esto-Dijo el pelinegro

Tu no...Tu hija si-

¿Porque?...Le e dicho a Kasumi que no escriba en mi agenda-

Lo escribió allá porque sabia que no le harías caso en cambio a tu agenda si-

...-

Jamas has ido a una ninguna obra , concurso o partido en la que tus hijos estén-

Ya te e dicho que estoy ocupado-

¡Por eso es que Kasumi esta siempre tan deprimida y callada!...Ella nunca sonríe , solo lo hace con su hermano , ella no tiene muchas amigas y ¡Esta igual a ti!-

¡Entonces que quieres que haga!-

DEDICARLES UN POCO DE TIEMPO...NECESITAN UNA MA...-Grito Fabia histerica pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir

¿Una que?-

Una madre...-

Nadie puede ocupar el lugar de Zakuro-

Eso lo sabemos pero necesitan una madre...-

Tal vez tengas razón-

_*Tal vez es por que la tengo*-Pensó la ojiverde_

* * *

><p><em>En Rusia<em>

Tres hermosas chicas se encontraban en una plaza tomando un café , estaban muy calladas hasta que la peliplateada no soporto y hablo

¡No puedo creer que nos despidieran!-Grito Julie furiosa

Son una bola de estúpidos-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Aun no entiendo porque nos despidieron-Dijo Runo confusa

Porque somos mujeres por eso, el nuevo presidente echo a todas excepto a las secretarias-Dijo la ojicafe molesta

¿Solo por eso?-

Si y me enfurece porque no porque seamos mujeres tienen que pensar que somos incompetentes-

Tranquilízate Alice-

Es que no puedo-

Al menos nos dieron recomendación-

Por cierto Alice aun sigues pensando irte de Rusia-Pregunto la peliplateada

Aun no lo se , aquí están mis recuerdos de infancia con mis padres pero también tengo malos recuerdos-Dijo Alice tomando su café

¿Y que piensas hacer?-

Dar mi casa en Renta-Dijo la ojicafe mientras sacaba su laptop

Yo también e pensado en irme-Dijo la peliplateada

¿A donde?-Pregunto Runo

A Japón , ahí esta mi hermana y mi sobrina-

¿Y que haré yo? Quedarme en Rusia-Bufo Runo molesta

Vaya juegos que nos pone el destino...-Susurro Alice

¿Que pasa?-

Me acaban de mandar un e-mail diciendo que necesita a una supervisora de imagen , tecnología y necesita también a una ejecutiva-

Al parecer la vida nos sonríe aun-Dijo la peliazul

¿Y en donde es el trabajo?-Pregunto la peliplateada

En Japón...-

Que Genial-Dijo la peliplateada

¿Que pasa Alice?-Pregunto la peliazul al ver a su amiga tan seria

Investigare quien nos contacto-

¿Para que?-

No lo se pero nunca debes de confiar en un hombre...-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Kasumi y Kenji se encontraban entrando a su casa muy deprimidos

Kasumi Kenji...¿Que tienen?-Pregunto cierta morena

Mi papá no vino a verme a mi concurso de pintura...-Dijo el pelinegro triste

¿Y a ti Kasumi?-

Una obra de ballet...-

Hablare con su padre-

No creo que sirva de mucho Tía-Dijo la pelimorada yéndose a su habitacion

¿Puedo ver tu dibujo Kenji?-

Si Tía-Dijo el pelinegro dándole un lienzo con un hermoso dibujo donde se mostraba un desierto

Kenji es precioso...se nota que heredaste la buena pintura de tu madre-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Gracias Tia...Gane primer Lugar-Dijo el mini Kazami sonriendo

Felicidades sobrino-Dijo la morena abrazándolo

Ojala y mi papá hubiera venido-

Se me ocurre una idea , les haré a ti y a Kasumi su pastel favorito-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¡Gracias Tía!-

* * *

><p><em>En Rusia<em>

¿Ya hablaste con la persona que nos contacto?-Pregunto la peliazul

Si-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras empacaba sus cosas

¿Entonces...?-

Tomaremos el primer vuelo a Japón-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

¡Pero el primer vuelo es...en 2 horas-

Si...yo no tengo problema...¿Y ustedes?-

No-

¿Ya vieron los departamentos?-

No-

Es mejor que empiecen a ver...yo ya rente uno-Dijo Alice mientras cerraba su maleta

Eso es rapidez-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Como siempre adelantándose a todo-Dijo la peliazul tranquila

Bueno yo iré a verme con un agente de bienes raíces para dar mi casa en renta , las veo en el aeropuerto en 1 hora-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose con sus maletas

Me gustaría que Alice fuera la misma de antes-Dijo la peliplateada triste

Yo también lo deseo Julie...Ojala y Alice vuelva a encontrar el amor y así ser la misma de antes-

_Si Runo y Julie cada vez estaban mas preocupadas por el comportamiento de su amiga , parecía que cada segundo estaba mas seria y fría , Runo y Julie se la pasaban rogando para que Alice encontrara de nuevo el amor, Shun nunca tenia tiempo para sus hijos y raras veces los veía y estaba con ellos, Efectivamente Fabia tenia razón Kasumi y Kenji necesitaban una madre y ella estaba muy ilusionada con que Shun algún día Shun se fijara en ella , Pero Shun si se fijaria en alguien y esa no seria Fabia..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: No maches ese no puedo ser yo O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Claro que si , estas igualito no puede haber otro al menos que sea tu hijo pero el es una ternura e cambio tu eres un MONSTRUO Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

_**Bat Shiyama:** Agradezco tu review , Si Klaus merece ser estrujado y maltratado en esta historia por dejar a Alice en ridiculo frente a todas esas personas incluyendo a la prensa , Ya me imagino el encabezado del periódico ¬¬ , gracias por el cumplido , me alagas ^^ , no se de donde pero Puff se me vino a la mente la idea de esta historia , perdon por la tardanza jejejeje ^^U , espero tu review_

_**marifer12**: Agradezco tu review , espero que te la hayas pasado bien en año nuevo ^^ , aunque creo que es muy tarde para decirlo jajajajajaja , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo porque estuve haciéndolo a prisas ya que era hora de subirlo ^^U , espero tu review_

_**andromedasamantha**: Agradezco tu review , si debe ser horrible que te dejen plantada y en el día que crees que es el mejor de tu vida U.U , y ahora la actitud de Alice es el resultado de ese dia , que mal y sobretodo Shun , debe ser muy duro superar una muerte, espero tu review_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO**: Agradezco tu review , ¡Si Klaus se merece eso y mas! ò.ó , Klaus la dejo con todo , la fiesta pagada , los invitados m la prensa :S , etc. Deber ser muy feo una humillación así en el día de tu boda U.U, espero tu review_

_**Aki-nee.19**: Agradezco tu review , lo que hizo Klaus fue por que le mintió a Alice y fue infiel con ella! Ò.Ó, ¿Que clase de hombre haria algo así TwT oh ya se KLAUS , espero tu review_

_**Shioow**: agradezco tu review , tienes toda la razón le debió de haber dicho un día antes no que ella se entere el día de la boda pero se lo quiso decir y Alice con el regalo que le dio pues se acobardo U.U , estuvo muy mal lo que hizo Klaus y la dejo toda ilusionada con ser mamá , gracias por el cumplido lo aprecio mucho ^^, espero tu review_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , tienes razón dejarla plantada con mas de 500 personas es horrible ,exacto no fue tan hombre para decirle a Alice que le fue infiel ,es un cobarde pero ya pagara...ya pagara muajajajajaja XD , espero tu review_

_**FlowerBloom**: Agradezco tu review , O.O creo que si tuvieras a Klaus enfrente si lo matarías y yo te apoyo! XD , aunque lo quiera estoy de acuerdo, Perdón por la tardanza jijiji es que le di prestada la libreta a una amiga ^^U , espero tu review_

_**LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA ACTUALIZARE EL FIC PARA RECOMPENSAR LA TARDANZA JEJEJEJE ^^U**  
><em>

**_Shun:DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS , ¡VAYA SERIEDAD QUE TENEMOS ALICE Y YO O.O_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	4. Llegando a Japón

**_HOLA A TODOS , COMO LO PROMETÍ YA ACTUALICE ^^_**

**_Shun: Y me alegra porque quiero saber como conoceré a Alice_**

**_Yo: Paciencia Shun , la paciencia es una virtud (Si como no XD)_**

**_Shun: Pues la paciencia no es mi virtud_**

**_Yo: Ya lo note u.u...Shun por cierto-_**

**_Shun: ¿Que?_**

**_Yo: TOMA (Dandole un zape)_**

**_Shun: Auch...¿Eso porque fue?_**

**_Yo: ¡Por no estar al pendiente de tus pobres hijos! TwT_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

* * *

><p><em>En Japón <em>

_Era una mañana muy fría, el cielo estaba muy nublado, En el aeropuerto tres hermosas mujeres acababan de bajar del avión , estaban muy abrigadas y por lo visto las tres estaban cansadas, agarraron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la cafetería a desayunar_

Estoy muerta-Dijo la peliplateada sentándose en una silla

Ya somos dos-Dijo Runo cansada

Quiero irme a mi departamento a relajarme en la tina-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

¿Cuantas horas fueron de viaje?-

A ver salimos a la 12 de la mañana y llegamos a las 8...¡20 HORAS!-

Iré por un café...¿ Quieren uno?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

Uno late-

Yo uno express-

De acuerdo...-Dijo Alice yéndose por los cafés

No puedo creer que Alice no haya dormido en todo el viaje-Dijo la peliazul seria

Estuvo analizando los documentos letra por letra-

De seguro y ya se lo sabe de memoria-

Aquí esta , un late , un express y mi café americano-Dijo Alice dando los cafés a sus amigas

Gracias...-

En eso sonó el celular de Alice y esta contesto

_Platica Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_¿Hola hablo con Alice Gehabich?-_

_Si ella habla-_

_Que bien...soy la persona que las contacto-_

_Es un gusto poder hablar con usted-_

_Lo mismo digo Alice...Me imagino que ya están apunto de abordar el avión a Japón-_

_De hecho ya estamos aquí_

_¡¿Encerio?-_

_Si-_

_Bueno Alice espero que no le moleste que trabaje junto con sus amigas hoy mismo-_

_No hay ni un problema...lo veré en 1 hora-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica_

¿Quien era?-Pregunto la peliazul

La persona que nos contacto-

¿Que quería?-

Ver si ya habíamos llegado...por cierto nos vamos en 1 hora a la empresa

¡Que!-

Lo que acaban de oír-

¿No vamos a descansar?-

No , yo me voy a dar una ducha , cambiarme e ir a las empresas Kazami-

¿ Así se llama la empresa?-Pregunto Julie sorprendida

Si-

No puede ser-Chillo la peliplateada feliz

¿Que pasa?-

La empresa pertenece al famoso empresario Shun Kazami-

¿Y?-Dijo la pelinaranja sin interes

Que es mega guapo y muy atractivo-

¿Y?-

Ya olvídalo-

Bueno me tengo que ir , las veo en las empresas-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

¿Entonces hoy llegan?-Pregunto el ojiambar

Si la ejecutiva dice que llegaban en una hora-Dijo el pelicafe

¿Pero que no acaban de llegar?-

Me dijo que no habría problema

¡Al fin! conozco a gente que no es incompetente-

Gracias por el cumplido-

...-

Oye no te vi en el concurso de talentos-

Porque no fui-

¿Porque?-

Tenia trabajo...¿Y tu que hacías ahí?-

Ir a ver a mi hijo que esperabas , es compañero de Kenji y Kasumi-

Si-

Oye por cierto ayer escuche algo te tu conversación con Fabia-

¿Que rayos haces escuchando las conversaciones de los demás?-

Es que se me olvido un documento y vine por el ye escuche algo-

¿Que escuchaste?-

Que tus hijos necesitan una madre-

Ah eso-

¿No crees que Fabia tiene razón?-

No se-

Yo creo que Fabia seria una buena madre para ambos-

¿Por que dices eso?-

Kenji la adora y la quiere como una madre , a Kasumi la verdad le da igual pero ella si la quiere-

No-

¿Porque?-Dijo el pelicafe confuso

Los niños la quieren pero no creo que...-

La logres querer-

Admito que Fabia a sido una segunda madre para mis hijos pero la verdad es que yo no la amo-

¿Y piensas seguir tu vida sin amor?-

No e encontrado a nadie que me haga sentir lo que sentí por Zakuro al conocerla-

Hola Chicos-Dijo Fabia entrando a la oficina

Hola-

Shun necesito hablar contigo-

¿Porque?-

Es algo verdaderamente urgente-

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de Japón<em>

_En un departamento muy cómodo , cálido y lujoso se encontraba cierta pelinaranja en la tina del baño , Su departamento era muy espacioso y de muy bonito color , las paredes eran moradas con rayas blancas , los muebles eran blancos , el piso de duela bien tallada , la mesa de cristal , las sillas color café ,hermosa vista , cuadros de pinturas de ángeles y paisajes , la recamara de Alice era color blanca , la cama era matrimonial color blanco , un tocador negro donde tenia una foto de ella y sus padres , una pantalla de plasma, dos lamparas alado de su cama , y un librero con diferentes tipos de libros, Alice estaba relajada en la bañera , tenia el peli agarrado en un chongo con una pinza , dejando caer dos rizos de su cabello enfrente , había velas aromáticas , Alice estaba completamente desnuda pero la espuma del agua la tapaba_

Que rico se siento tomar un baño caliente-Dijo la pelinaranja relajada

_En eso sonó el celular de Alice y esta contesto_

_Platica Telefonica_

_¿Hola?-_

_Alice soy yo Daisy-_

_Hola Daisy...¿Como has estado?-_

_Bien oye es que mi hermana no me contesta el celular y queria saber si esta contigo-_

No esta conmigo pero acabamos de llegar a Japón de seguro tiene el celular apagado-

_Ok Gracias Alice-_

_De nada...saludos a Aiko-_

_Fin de la platica __telefónica_

En eso Alice agarro una toalla , se levanto y se cubrió

Bien hora de trabajar...-

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

¿Vamos Lice que te pasa hoy?-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

Es que no me siento bien Mira-Dijo la morena palida

¿Es por el bikini?-

Ademas de eso-Dijo Lice ruborizada

Mira vengo a entregarte los...wow-Dijo cierto ojiazul entrando a la sesión de fotos

KEITH SAL DE AQUI-Grito la morena toda roja

¿Porque?-

Porque me siento nerviosa-

Pero eres modelo no debes de sentirte asi-

No es eso es que...ay-Dijo Lice mientras se rascaba la piel

¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Keith preocupado

No se pero me pica mucho la piel-

Voy por un doctor...Keith quédate con Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

No Mira no te...vayas-

Nos quedamos los dos solos-

Ay no me digas-Dijo la morena sarcastica

Si te digo-

¿Que no tienes que ir a supervisar a los empleados?-

Yo estoy supervisando otra cosa-Dijo el ojiazul en tono seductor

Que gracioso-Dijo Lice dándose la vuelta para que Keith no notara que se sonrojo

¿Oye tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-

No...¿Porque?-

Quería saber si querías ir conmigo a cenar-

...-

Por cierto te ves muy linda en bikini-Dijo el ojiazul mientras agarraba la cintura de la morena

Oye Keith necesito los...¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto el peliverde picaro

No Keith ya se iba-Dijo la morena ruborizada

Que bien...Keith necesito los boletos ya va a comenzar el partido

Ah si ya voy-

Adios-

¿Te recojo a las 7?-Susurro el rubio a la morena

8-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina del vicepresidente<em>

Si has que pase-Dijo Dan colgando el teléfono

Buenos días señor-Dijo cierta pelinaranja entrando

Alice vestía un hermoso traje de ejecutiva color blanco, los labios color rojo , el pelo lo traía amarrado en una cola alado del hombro y un fleco de lado y un collar de plata con un dije de mariposa , Alice se veía como un ángel

Basta de formalidades llámame Dan...Supongo que eres Alice Gehabich ¿no?-

Si...Disculpe pero no suelo hablarles de Tu a mis superiores-

Bien pero espero que cambies de idea y me digas Dan-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

...-

¿Y las demás?-

No tardan en llegar-

Mientras ellas llegan te enseñare las instalaciones-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En los pasillos de las empresas Kazami<em>

¡No puede haber un error en las cremas!-

Fui a la fabrica y resulta que le cayo el "famoso polvo pica pica"-

¡Pero como rayos sucedió esto!-Grito el pelinegro furioso

Aun no sabemos como paso pero esto nos atrasara en ventas y...tendremos que despedir gente

¡Esto es una pesadilla!-

...-

¿Alguien ya probo la crema?-

No que yo sepa-Dijo la peliazul

¡Shun!-Llamo Mira a lo lejos

¿Que pasa Mira?-

¿Que rayos tienen las cremas?-

Por que preguntas-

Tu hermana se las puso y la piel se le irrito , su piel esta totalmente roja-

Hay no-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

...-

¿Como esta mi hermana?-

Ahora la esta atendiendo un medico-

Tengo que ir a verla-Dijo el ojiambar

Luego-

Tienes razón , junta ahora...¿Y el idiota de Dan?-Pregunto el moreno

No se-

Avísenle que hay reunión ahora-

De acuerdo solo deja encontrarlo-

Y aquí detrás de las puertas se encuentran los productos por salir-Se oyó decir a cierto pelicafe

Muchas gracias por enseñarme el lugar-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

Ahí...esta-Dijo el pelinegro pero al ver a la acompañante de Dan se quedo sin palabras

Shun parecía un completo idiota al ver a Alice pero era inevitable , todos los hombres se quedaban idiotizados al verla pero a el le parecio extraño ya que había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas pero ninguna hacia que se quedara como estaba , solo la veia y este no decia nada lo cual desconcertó a Fabia y al ver a la joven que hizo que Shun se quedara como idiota no pudo evitar sentirse celosa hacia aquella joven-

Bueno yo tengo que ir a trabajar , lo veo luego-Dijo Alice retirándose

Fue un gusto Alice-

Lo mismo digo-

_*Quien era ella*-Pensó Fabia celosa_

Hola chicos-Dijo el pelicafe alegre mientras venia

...-

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?-Pregunto el ojirojo al ver a Shun "idiotizado"

Uno pelinaranja-Dijo la peliazul molesta

¿Eh?-

Dan reunión ahora-Dijo Shun mientras veía como la pelinaranja se iba

_Efectivamente Shun sintio algo por aquella pelinaranja pero ¿que sintio? , Fabia lo noto y se había puesto muy celosa pues Alice su rival seria..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: 9.9<strong>_

_**Yo: Que te pasa**_

_**Shun: Estoy enamorado n.n**_

_**Yo: Ya lo note ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Alice esta preciosa**_

_**Yo: Todos los sabemos Shun , eso no es novedad**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ALICE ESTA HERMOSA :)**_

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA_**


	5. ¿Amor a primera vista?

**_PERDÓN_**

**_MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA_**

**_Es que no e tenido tiempo de actualizar por mis dos fics: Volverte a ver y la musa_**

**_Perdón la tardanza _**

**_Shun: ¡Estuve esperando por 1 semana!_**

**_Yo: Basta señor impaciente 77_**

**_Shun: ¿O que?_**

**_Yo: Hare que Alice se regrese a Moscu y casualmente se encuentre con Klaus y lo perdone y se casen ¡Y TENGAN HIJOS!_**

**_Shun: Me callo :L _**

**_Yo: MEJOR ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Cierta pelinaranja se encontraba poniendo y decorando su nueva oficina , habían unos bonitos muebles color blancos , un hermoso escritorio de cristal , un librero de madera , sus diplomas y doctorados pegados a en la pared , su laptob , una pequeña pantalla de plasma en la pared y una hermosa vista<em>

Ya esta-Dijo Alice aliviada

Hola ¿se puede?-Dijo cierto pelicafe

Claro señor-

Espero y algún día que me digas Dan porque no me gusta que me digan señor , me hace sentir viejo-

Perdóneme pero no estoy acostumbrada a eso-

Lo entiendo...Alice en media hora habrá una junta y necesitamos tu presencia y de las demás-

Lo entiendo , ella no tardaran en venir se lo aseguro-

De acuerdo-

¡Alice!-Dijo cierta peliazul entrando a la oficina pero se tropezó e hizo que Dan se cayera junto con ella

_*Runo*-Pensó Alice tocándose la cabeza_

_Runo vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas , un collar de perlas y los aretes del mismo tipo , el cabello suelto ,un gorro tipo francés , y sus labios de color rojos_

Disculpe me yo...-Dijo Runo arrepentida pero

Al alzar la mirada se topo con unos hermosos ojos color rojo rojiso , y el se topo con esos hermosos ojos celeste que hacían que se quedaran atarantados los chicos

Perdone-Dijo la peliazul ruborizada

Fue...un accidente-Dijo Dan sonriendole

Que bueno que llegas Runo-

Perdón por el retraso es que había mucho trafico-

Bueno los presentare Runo el es Dan el vicepresidente de la empresa-

Disculpe señor-Dijo la peliazul arrepentida

Por favor Runo dime Dan-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

Tratare-Dijo Runo ruborizada

Fue un gusto en conocerte Runo, las vere en la sala de juntas en media hora-Dijo el pelicafe yéndose

...-

¿Te gusto Dan verdad?-

No-Dijo la ojiceleste ruborizada

Si tu lo dices-

...-

¿Y Julie?-

Esta con Daisy y Aiko-

Espero que no se tarde porque la junta es en media hora-

Tranquilízate , hace tiempo que Julie no ve a su hermana y a su sobrina , a ella le gusta estar en Familia-

A todos nos gustaria estar en Familia Runo-Dijo Alice viendo hacia la ventana

Perdón Alice no quise decir eso-

No importa Runo-Dijo Alice viendo una foto de ella con sus padres

* * *

><p><em>En la <em>_enfermería_

Lice tranquilízate y deja de rascarte-Dijo Ace pasando le una pomada en el brazo

A ti no te pican los brazos no las piernas-

Pareces niña-

¡Mi pica el cuerpo que esperabas!-

Ya se lo que quieres-

¿Y que quiero?-

Quieres que Keith te pase la pomada-Dijo Ace pícaro

NI EN SUEÑOS-

Tal vez en los tuyos si-Rio el peliverde

Te voy a dar un zape y no porque seas mi mejor amigo no se ignifica que te puedo pegar-

Lice baja ese puño-

No-

Disculpen saben donde es el departamento de publicidad-Pregunto cierta peliplateada

Esta en el segundo piso-

¿Que te paso?-

Se me irrito la piel-

Ten esto-Dijo la peliplateada dándole una crema

Gracias...¿Como te llamas?-

Julie Makimoto y soy la nueva supervisora de imagen de las empresas Kazami-

Un gusto Julie yo me llamo Lice-

Lice hay junta en 15 minutos...¿Quien es ella?-Pregunto Fabia entrando a la enfermeria

Un placer soy la nueva supervisora de imagen-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Un placer-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En la sala de juntas<em>

Shun se encontraba sentado mientras veía a la ventana , estaba muy pensativo y por lo visto estaba muy triste

_*Ya Zakuro va a cumplir 6 años de su muerte*-Penso el pelinegro triste_

_Flashback_

_Cuida mucho a nuestro hijo por mi Shun-Dijo Zakuro derramando lágrimas mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa_

_Zakuro no…-_

_Me hubiera gustado ver sus primeros pasos, amamantarlo, oír decir mamá…-Dijo la pelimorada sacando cada vez mas lagrimas_

_Lo haras Zakuro , se fuerte amor-_

_Shun ambos sabemos que no saldré de esta-_

_No digas eso-_

_Shun si di vida a cambio de la mía estoy feliz-_

_Zakuro-Dijo Shun empezando a llorar_

_Cuida a nuestro hijo-_

_Zakuro no…-_

_Kenji…-_

_¿Qué?-_

_Quisiera que nuestro hijo se llame Kenji…-_

_Es un hermoso nombre Zakuro-_

_Shun no te aferres al recuerdo sigue tu vida-Dijo Zakuro soltando su ultima lagrima_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Que habrás querido decir con eso Zakuro?-Dijo el pelinegro intrigado

En eso el pelinegro no soporto y se paro de la mesa para luego dirigirse a la puerta y al abrirla se topo con una hermosa joven de encantadores ojos color chocolate , Shun se había quedado sin aliento al ver que esa joven era la que había visto con Dan , Ella al verlo se quedo en el mismo estado que el pelinegro, Alice se había quedado en pocas palabras "sin habla" al ver los ojos color ámbar de Shun que dejaban a todas las chicas hipnotizadas, despues de pocos segundos a Alice le empezó a salir en las mejillas un leve color carmín y a ambos se les empezó a latir el corazón cada vez mas fuerte

Hola...-Dijo el pelinegro ¡sonriendo!

Hola...-Dijo la pelinaranja aun hipnotizada por los ojos de Shun

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN<strong>_

**_SHUN:¡PORQUE PARASTE AHI!_**

**_Yo: Se supone que ya iban a platicar y todo eso pero decidí cortar el capitulo _**

**_Shun: ¡NO!_**

**_Yo: Siii _**

**_AGRADECEMOS A:_**

**_Kasumi Gehabich:_**_ Agradezco tu review, __Pensé que nadie había prestado atención en que Dan era casado ^^U, me confundi en lo que escribiste con que no a aparecido, ¿el?, o su esposa espero y me lo aclares porque estoy hecha bolas :9 , espero tu review ^^_

**_DianaLauraHPFan:_**_ Agradezco tu review, De nada Shun es un placer pero tranquilo en mi otro fic Volverte a ver te odian más ^^, y Shun si eres un insensible ya que no tienes tiempo para tus hijos y tu hija sta igual que tu...Eso debe ser horrendo :S jajajajajaja , espero tu review ^^_

_**Bat Shiyama:** Agradezco tu review, Jajajaja si Alice odia a los hombres u.u , pero despues de que Conosca a Shun tal vez las cosas cambien...aunque habrá ciertos problemitas cuando se empiecen a conocer...Fabia , el orgullo de Alice y el ego de Shun ¬¬ , espero tu Review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO: **Agradezco tu review, si 20 horas , quien no se quedaría dormido o espera Alice u.u , Si hay que admitir que Fabia si se a comportado bien y si seria buena mamá , aunque eso me pese ¬¬, ya e probado el polvo pica pica , es horrible un compañero compro mucho polvo y estuvo aventando lo por toda la escuela , le dieron un gran reporte y tuvimos que irnos por la pica son :S, espero tu review ^^_

_**Shioow: **Agradezco tu review, bueno Shun le vio la cara a Alice y por desgracia ella no a el , pero en este capitulo si :3 , perdon por haberlo cortado en la parte mas interesante jejeje ^^U , espero y lo actualize el próximo viernes , espero tu review ^^  
><em>

**_Yukistar:_**_ Agradezco tu review , si hay que traer una cubeta cuando Shun vea a Alice y una cubeta muy pero muy grande XD , Uyy si Fabia se puso muy celosa , las cosas se van a poner Rudas con Fabia :S , Si ella pensaba que Shun se fijaría en ella , me da penita eso u.u, pero ya vendrá un chico para Fabia muy pero muy adelante de la historia , espero tu Review ^^_

**_Lo siento pero quise dejar suspenso jejejejeje ^^_**

**_Shun:* Estúpido suspenso*_**

**_DEEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, OH YA QUIERO AL ACTUALIZACIÓN _**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	6. Resentimientos

**_HOLA A TODOS FELIZ ATRASADO DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD XD_**

**_Shun: SI FELIZ ATRASADO DÍA DEL AMOR Y DE LA AMISTAD ^^U_**

**_Yo: Esperamos que hayan tenido una bonito dia del amor y la amistad porque yo no n.n_**

**_Shun:¿Y eso?_**

**_Yo: La escuela organizo una fiesta y estuve MUY ABURRIDA!_**

**_Shun: -.-_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Bue...Buenos dias-Dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio<p>

Buenos días Señor presidente-Dijo la pelinaranja acomodando sus libretas en la mesa

¿Como sabes que soy el presidente de la empresa?...¿Eres adivina o que?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

No es necesario adivinar que es el presidente...tiene un gafet que dice su apellido-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

_*Soy un idiota*-Pensó el pelinegro_

...-

¿Como te llamas?-

Alice Gehabich-

Me suena tu nombre-

¿ Enserio?-Dijo la pelinaranja extrañada

Si...¿Que no eres la esposa de Klaus Von Herzen-

Ese nombre fue la gota que derramo el agua , con solo mencionar el nombre o apellido de Klaus ella se ponía mas fría que un hielo , Shun noto que dijo algo que no debía...-

Perdón pero eso no es de su incumbencia-Dijo la pelinaranja friamente

Lo entiendo y lo siento-

Shun ya...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Fabia un poco enojada al ver a Shun platicando con la chica que hizo que Shun se quedara como idiota

No-Dijeron ambos

Bueno empecemos con la junta-Dijo la peliazul sentándose al igual que todos

Bueno primero quiero presentar a las nuevas empleadas-Dijo Dan levantándose

¿Y que hacen empleadas en la sala de juntas?-Dijo Fabia un poco grosera

Fabia-La regaño Shun

A eso voy...Julie Makimoto es la nueva administradora de publicidad en el departamento de mercadotecnia-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

Mucho gusto-Dijo Julie haciendo reverencia

Runo Misaki es la nueva supervisora de Tecnología de esta empresa...tu compañera en pocas palabras Fabia-Dijo el ojicafe serio

Un placer en conocerlos-

...-

Y Alice Gehabich...la Nueva ejecutiva general de esta empresa-

Sera un honor trabajar para ustedes-Dijo Alice haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_*Ya me trague mis palabras*-Pensó Fabia _

_*Entonces ella es la nueva ejecutiva , creo que sera una gran ayuda en las empresas*-Pensó el pelinegro _

Bueno ahora que ya las conocen podemos empezar, Fabia explicales a todos sobre el nuevo producto-Dijo el pelicafe sentándose

Si Dan...La Nueva crema , flor de loto da a la piel comodidad y suavidad y...-Dijo la peliazul pero Lice la interrumpio

Si creo que no en vez de dar comodidad y suavidad da irritabilidad a la piel y comezón lo cual provoca salpullido-Dijo la morena seria

A eso voy...Resulta que le cayeron a todas las cremas el famoso "polvo pica pica"-

Y tendremos que despedir gente-Dijo el pelinegro

Pensé que eran mas sensatos-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

¿Que dijiste Alice?-Dijo Fabia seria

Que estoy negándome a su ridícula idea-Dijo Alice friamente

Es la única manera-Dijo el pelinegro

Otra gran equivocación , si despide gente ellos se quedaran sin familias a quienes mantener y ustedes quedaran muy mal-

¿ Y cual es tu idea?-Dijo la ojiverde seria

Que los trabajadores dupliquen o mas bien tripliquen su horario de trabajo-

¿Pero que no nos pedirán mas dinero?-Dijo Mira confusa

O mas buen renunciaran-Dijo Fabia cruzada de brazos

No creo que lo hagan si tienen familias a quien mantener-

¿Cual es tu plan?-Dijo Shun

Que les triplique el salario-Dijo Alice como si nada

!¿Que?-Gritaron todos

_*Esta loca esta ejecutiva*-Pensó Fabia en shock_

El producto tiene que ser entregado la próxima semana o si no pierden millones , la idea es que con el triple del salario los trabajadores den horas extra, así la crema estará lista sin "polvo pica pica" y las ganancias cubrirán lo que se les dio a los trabajadores-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

TODOS absolutamente todos estaban asombrados por la idea de Alice pero el mas sorprendido era Shun

Me parece buena idea-Dijo finalmente Shun

!¿QUE?-Gritaron todos excepto Runo y Julie

Todos salen ganando , los trabajadores no pierden sus trabajos , se les triplica el sueldo y las ganancias lo cubriran-

¿Entonces es un si Señor presidente?-Dijo Alice seria

Si-

Bueno supongo que eso era todo lo que teníamos que platicar así que con su permiso yo me retiro-Dijo la ojicafe agarrando sus libretas para después irse pero antes de que lo hiciera Shun hablo

Alice te quiero ver en mi oficina mañana a primera hora-

Cuente con eso Señor Presidente-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Bien ya podemos irnos-Dijo Fabia y luego todos se fueron excepto Shun y Dan

Te gusto...¿verdad?-Dijo Dan picaron

¿Eh?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Alice-

¡No!-

Créeme que todos nos dimos cuenta como veías a Alice-

Yo la vi como a todas las mujeres , igual-

Aja-Dijo el pelicafe picaro

Me largo y ponte a trabajar-

Ok-

* * *

><p>En la Oficina de Alice<p>

¡Alice!-Exclamaron Runo y Julie entrando a la oficina de Alice

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la pelinaranja tecleando su laptop

Le gustaste a Shun-Dijo la ojiplata sonriendo

¿Que?-Dijo Alice confusa

No te hagas la inocente-Dijo Runo

Chicas creo que ustedes saben todo , yo no vine para enamorarme ni nada de esas tonterías absurdas-Dijo la pelinaranja cerrando su laptop

Alice diviértete un poco-Dijo Julie cruzada de brazos

No tengo tiempo para eso-

Tu no tienes tiempo para nada-Dijo la peliazul yéndose

Lo se...-Susurro Alice

Hola...¿Se puede?-Pregunto cierta morena

Bueno yo las dejo..,¿Vamos de compras luego Lice?-

Ahhh...Claro-

Chau-Dijo Julie yéndose

¿Que se le ofrece?-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo a los ojos a la ojicafe

Solo queria felicitarla por la idea que tuvo-

Gracias-

Es la primera vez que alguien contradice así a mi hermano-Dijo la morena divertida

¿El presidente es tu hermano?-Dijo Alice impresionada por no ver un parecido

Si ya se que no nos parecemos-Dijo la ojicafe ocultando su tristeza

Sinceramente no-

Si lo se-

¿Y en que trabaja usted?-

Por favor odio que me hablen de usted-

¿Me puede responder la pregunta?-

Si soy modelo de la empresa-

¿Y porque estaba en la sala de juntas?-

Soy accionista con el 20%-

Entonces si le tengo que hablar de usted-

¿Porque?-Dijo la morena confusa

No les puedo hablar de tu a mis superiores-

Lo comprendo...Bueno Alice yo tengo que irme a una sesion de fotos te veo luego-Dijo la morena yéndose

_Claro...*Ya se van a cumplir seis malditos años desde que me dejaste alborotada en la iglesia Klaus...* Pensó la pelinaranja enojada_

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami<em>

¿Crees que nos lleve a la feria?-Pregunto cierto ojiambar

Pues debe de hacerlo mañana es el ultimo dia-Dijo Kasumi seria

Hola niños-Dijo Shun entrando a la casa

Hola papá-Dijeron ambos serios

¿Que les pasa?-

Es que Kenji quiere ir mañana a la feria y le dije que no porque tu siempre tienes trabajo-Dijo la pelimorada cruzada de brazos

Papá ¿nos puedes llevar mañana a la feria?-Pregunto Kenji con carita de perrito

No lo se...-

Ves te lo dije Shun Kazami nunca tiene tiempo para sus hijos...ni siquiera sabe que existimos-Dijo Kasumi yéndose

Lo hare-

¿Que?-Dijo Kasumi desconcertada

Los llevare-

¡Si!-Exclamo Kenj feliz

No te emociones hermanito , si fuera tu no confiaría en el-Dijo Kasumi yéndose molesta a su habitación

KASUMI...Sal ahora de tu cuarto-Dijo el pelinegro tocando a la puerta de su habitacion

¡¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que haga?, A TI NO TE IMPORTO-

No digas eso Kasumi-

SOLO PORQUE ME PAREZCA A MAMÁ NO TE DA DERECHO A IGNORARME-

Kasumi...-

SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ SHUN-

...-

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba dirigiéndose a la oficina de Shun pero al abrir la puerta se quedo "sorprendida" al ver al "presidente"en...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¿Al veme en que?...oh ya se al verme tan guapo como siempre :3<strong>_

_**Yo: Así o mas modesto 77**_

_**Shun: No encuentro otra razón**_

_**Yo: Ya veo porque tu hija no te aguanta 77**_

_**Shun: u.u**_

_**AGRADECEMOS A :**_

_**Bat Shiyama**_: Agradezco tu review, por lo visto a Shun si le intereso Alice pero ella...u.u es mas dura que un hielo para mostrar sus sentimientos , y por lo visto su hija igual, uyy eso si es tener rencor por su papá , la pobre sufrió mucho TwT , me da penita pero cuando se conozcan ella y Alice tal vez las dos cambien su humor n.n , espero tu review ^^

_**Maky Siempre ContigO**_: Agradezco tu review, si tienes razón que Shun siga son su vida pero el muy lento no sabe hacerlo ¬¬ , si yo fuera Ace si me arrepentiría de haberme molestado , Veamos que dice el destino con estos dos y por lo visto su hija a estado muy decepcionada de el , Shun es un mal papá Ò.Ó , Espero tu review ^^

_**Kasumi Gehabich:**_ Agradezco tu review , jiji perdón es que no le entendí muy bien al review , pues si su esposa no a aparecido , pero hay una sorpresita con ella , uyy a Runo no le caera para nada bien esto u,u , Espero tu review ^^

_**DianaLauraHPFan**_: Agradezco tu review , Que bien que a otros les gusta arruinar la vida de Shun (literalmente) a mi me encanta hacerlo sufrir ^^ , espero y leer el fic que me dices :) , Espero tu review ^^

_**Yukistar**_: Agradezco tu review , ¡SI! , Cupido hizo de las suyas jajajajajajaja XD , pero cupido no a logrado flechar profundamente el corazón de Alice , es que como su corazón es de hielo , cubierto por metal y espinas jejejejejeje ni tanto XP, Shun no es lento es una TORTUGA o no me equivoque UN CARACOL si eso es n.n , no puedo creer que lo que dijo Zakuro no fuera claro para el cabernicola de Shun ¬¬ , espero tu review ^^

_**Shioow** _:Agradezco tu review, Si Dan y Runo ya se enamoraron por lo visto ^^ , ojala y Runo no saque su carácter explosivo u.u , ME ENCANTO SOLO IMAGINARME LA CARA DE FABIA XD , en mi imaginación estuvo super su cara al oir la idea de Alice y que Shun la aprobara , Espero tu review ^^

_**Misuky Taylor Kuso: **Agradezco tu review , ¡CONCUERDO! , Shun es un maldito por no querer estar con sus hijos y Kasumi uyyy ella esta mas que resentida con el ,Kenji pues por lo visto no porque el tuvo a Fabia pero Kasumi no porque no le cae muy bien que digamos , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Yo: LOS QUE QUIERAN DARLE UN ZAPE A SHUN POR PARTE DE SU HIJA DIGAN YO_**

_**Todos: ¡YO!**_

_**Shun: O.o**_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡SHUN ERES UN MAL PADRE!**_

**Hasta la proxima **


	7. La Feria

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC EN EL QUE TODOS QUIEREN DARLE UN ZAPE A SHUN POR SER UN MAL PADRE ^^_**

**_Shun: Oye Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Es la verdad_**

**_Todos: SI_**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_Yo: Eres un mal papá y hasta tu hija te "odia"_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque "odia" entre comillas?_**

**_Yo: Porque no te odia asi de odiar a alguien mas bien te tiene rencor por ser mal padre_**

**_Shun: Eso no me ayuda en nada_**

**_Yo: Que bueno ^^_**

**_Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Alice se encontraba dirigiéndose a la oficina de Shun pero al abrir la puerta se quedo "sorprendida" al ver al "presidente" en..miniatura<em>

¿A que se debe su visita?-Pregunto cierto ojiambar

Usted me mando a llamar-

¿ Enserio?-

Si..¿Ya tan rápido se olvido de mi?-

Ehh...tal vez-

Kenji ya te dije que no entres a esta oficina-Dijo cierta pelimorada

Pero Kasumi me divierte jugar a esto-

Pues a mi no...Hola buenas tardes-Dijo la ojiazul saludando a Alice

Buenas tardes...¿Son hijos del presidente?-

Si-Dijo Kenji sonriente

Por desgracia...-Susurro en voz baja la pelimorada

¿Dijiste algo?-Dijo la pelinaranja

No nada-

Te pareces mucho a tu papá...¿Ya te lo habían dicho?-Dijo Alice viendo el parecido de Kenji con el de Shun

Que soy muy atractivo si eso ya lo se-Dijo el ojiambar divertido

Y tu definitivamente eres igual a tu madre-

Si lo soy-

¿Como te llamas?-Pregunto Kenji curioso

Alice Gehabich-

Tienes un bonito nombre-Dijo la pelimorada

Gracias-

Y también eres muy linda-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

Gracias y tu estas muy guapo-Dijo Alice ¡sonriendo!

Lo se-Dijo Kenji burlona mente

En eso Shun iba entrando pero al ver a los niños platicando con Alice decidió quedarse a oír

Y tu Kasumi no te quedas atrás , estas muy hermosa-

Gracias-

Definitivamente el presidente tiene mucha suerte al tenerlos-Dijo Alice mientras seguía sonriendo

_*Tiene una hermosa sonrisa*-Pensó Shun dulcemente_

No lo creemos asi-Dijo Kenji serio

¿Porque?-

Por que se la pasa todo el día en su dichoso trabajo-Dijo Kasumi seria

Es su trabajo...-

El usa siempre ese pretexto ,_ es que estoy muy ocupado , _pero no nos quiere , ni siquiera nos dice las buenas noches-Dijo la ojiazul cruzada de brazos lo cual hizo sentir mal a Shun

Pues su padre esta enfermo-Dijo Alice cambiando su actitud por una mas seria

¿Eh?-

Su padre esta enfermo al no querer pasar tiempo con ustedes , son unos niños maravillosos-

¿En serio lo crees?-

Completamente-

¿Y tienes hijos?-Pregunto el mini Kazami curioso

¡Kenji pareces policía!-

Tranquila no me molesta que me haga preguntas-

¿Encerio?-

Claro y no...no tengo-Dijo Alice un poco triste lo cual Kasumi noto

¿Y te gustaría?-

¡Kenji!-

Me encantaría tener hijos-

¿Y estas casada?-

Sabes Kenji creo que ya se que vas a hacer de grande , ¡vas a ser policía!-

No...no lo estoy y creo que nunca me voy a casar-Dijo Alice un apretando su puño lo cual Shun y Kasumi notaron

Alice que bueno que llegas temprano...¿Niños que hacen aqui?-

Esperándote-Dijo la pelimorada seria

¿ Esperándome?-

¡Ja! , te dije Kenji se le olvido-

¿Olvidarme de que?-

Dijiste que nos llevarías a la feria-Dijo Kenji con los ojos cristalizados

Chicos no puedo...¿Alice los podrías llevar a la feria?-

¿Disculpe?-Dijo Alice alzando la ceja

Oh si aquí tienes-Dijo Shun sacando una gran cantidad de billetes

¿Ah si que quiere que lleve a sus hijos a la feria?-Dijo Alice viendo a ambos Kazami

Si-

Mire Señor con todo respeto yo no soy niñera soy una ejecutiva con carrera profesional y usted debería llevarlos por que USTED ES SU PADRE Y YO NO-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta mientras le aventaba los billetes en la cara a Shun lo cual dejo a los niños en shock y con una pequeña sonrisa y a Shun sorprendido

A si que guárdese su mugriento dinero porque sus hijos solo quieren pasar un día con su padre , adiós niños , compermiso Señor presidente-Dijo Alice yéndose furiosa

Esto nos demuestra que no nos quieres-Dijo Kasumi seria

Kasumi...-

¿Entonces nos llevaras?-Pregunto Kenji curioso

Si-

Por cierto es mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-Dijo Kasumi cruzada de brazos lo cual sorprendió a Shun ya que ella había notado su presencia cuando estaban con Alice

Yo...-

Por cierto agarra tu dinero-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras se iba al estacionamiento junto con Kenji

_*No cabe duda que Alice es diferente a todas las mujeres que e conocido desde que murió mi esposa*-_

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Alice<em>

¿Por que estas tan molesta?-Pregunto la peliazul confusa

¡Por que Shun Kazami me hizo enojar!-

¿Por que?-

Es que conocí a sus hijos...-

¿Y?-

Me dijeron que su padre no los quiere , que los ignora...Ni siquiera les da las buenas noches-

¿En serio?

¡Si! y eso me molesta porque hay personas que tratan mal a sus hijos y algunas personas se mueren por tenerlos-Grito la pelinaranja triste y a la vez enojada

Y tu eres una de ellos-

Es que no sabes cuanto anhelo tener un niño o una niña-

Alice...-

¡Me da coraje!...esos niños están vacíos por dentro de seguro solo su madre les presta atención-

¿Que no lo sabes?-

¿Saber que?-

La esposa de Shun Kazami murió hace 5 años-Dijo Runo lo cual dejo sin aliento a Alice

* * *

><p><em>Con los Kazami<em>

_Los tres se encontraban en la feria , Kenji comiendo un helado y Kasumi agarrando un peluche_

Me cayo bien-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

A mi también-Dijo la pelimorada sonriente

¿Enserio?-Dijo Shun sorprendido-

Si-

¿Oye papá porque no vino mi tía?.Pregunto la pelimorada desconcertada

Se sintió mal-

¿A quien buscas Kenji?-Dijo la ojiazul confusa al ver que el pelinegro se paraba de puntitas y buscaba a alguien

A...a nadie-

Aja-

¡Shun!-Llamo cierta peliazul a lo lejos

¿Fabia?-Dijeron Shun y Kasumi confusos

_*Si vino*-Pensó Kenji_

¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo el ojiambar confuso

Pues...creo que fue coincidencia-Dijo Fabia pero al ver la mirada de Kenji de _no me __delates_ prefirió mentir

_ Si una "coincidencia"-Dijo Kasumi mientras veía a su hermano-_

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice<em>

_Alice se encontraba escribiendo en su laptob unos apuntes pero tocaron la puerta y fue a abrirla_

De seguro es Runo...-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta pero al abrirla no encontró a nadie

Que raro...¿Eh?-Dijo Alice al sentir que su pie se topo con algo

Había una caja en el piso y ella lo levanto y se metió a su departamento

Tiene una carta...-

_Disfruta el sushi se que te encanta_

_Tu admirador secreto_

Vaya pista-Dijo Alice abriendo la cajita

Alice se quedo sorprendida ya que la caja contenía el sushi que mas le encantaba , estaba impresionada hasta los detalles que le fascinaban estaban ahí

¿Como lo supo?...¿Quien me lo habrá enviado?-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡QUIEN LE ENVIÓ ESO! Ò.Ó<em>**

**_Yo: Quien sabe ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡Tu sabes!_**

**_Yo: Si_**

**_Shun: ¿Quien es?_**

**_Yo: Es que Alice tiene muchos admiradores en la empresa , no te sabria decir_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , Dejen reviews , comentarios , opiniones , sugerencias , Mi hija es mas fría que yo O.O_**


	8. No te esfuerces

_**Hola a todos aquin de nuevo actualizando esta historia en donde TODOS decimos que Shun es un MAL PADRE y que su hija es LO MAXIMO POR ENFRENTARLO XD**_

**_Shun: OYE_**

**_Yo: Es la verdad , tratas mal a tus hijos y ademas le das dinero a Alice para que los lleve a la feria , no podrias ser peor papá_**

**_Shun: 77_**

**_Yo: Hablando de eso , estuvo genial como Alice te lanzo el dinero en la cara XD_**

**_Shun: Callate_**

**_Yo: ¿Que me dijiste Kazami?_**

**_Shun: Na...na...nada_**

**_Yo: Tal vez reconsidere que Alice vuelva con Klaus_**

**_Shun:¡Pero tu adoras a Klaus!_**

**_Yo: Es cierto pero aun asi tengo a Keith :3_**

**_Shun: 77_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p><em>En La Feria <em>

Es una verdadera sorpresa encontrare aqui Fabia-Dijo el pelinegro

Si , de hecho a ustedes tambien y sobreodo que vengan todos-Dijo la peliazul desconcertada

No hubieramos venido si no hubiera sido por Alice-Dijo Kasumi cruzada de brazos

¿Alice?-Dijo Fabia aun desconcertada

No la has visto es alta , pelo color naranja , tez albina , ojos color cafe , delgada y sobretodo es ¡preciosa!-Exclamo Kenji sonriendo

_*Es mas que preciosa*-_

Ahh ella-Dijo Fabia seria

Bueno ire por unos algodones...¿me acompañas papá?-Pregunto la pelimorada

Claro Kasumi...-Dijo Shun yéndose con ella

Kenji porque me enviaste el mensaje diciendo que venga a la feria-Dijo la peliazul cruzada de brazos

Es que quiero que tu pases el dia con nosotros-

Kenji ya hemos hablado de esto...-

Quiero que seas la novia de mi papá-

Kenji...-

Yo se que lo quieres y yo deseo que seas mi mamá-

Tu papá no me quiere como novia-

Por algo se empieza-

¿Estas seguro de quererme como mamá?-

Si , tu eres lo mas cercano que tengo a una-

Gracias Kenji-

No...Gracias a ti Fabia...-Dijo el ojiambar dándole un abrazo a la peliazul

* * *

><p>Con Kasumi y Shun<p>

Uno morado y el otro azul por favor-Dijo el pelinegro pidiendo unos algodones

Aqui tiene-

Gracias-Dijo el pelinegro dándole al señor el dinero por los algodones

Hace mucho que no como uno-Dijo la pelimorada agarrando su algodón de azúcar-

Pero si comiste uno hace 2 semanas-

Eso fue hace dos años-Dijo Kasumi seria mientras agarraba un pedazo de algodón

...-

No te esfuerces en ser papá-

¿Que?-

Desde que murió mi mamá no te importamos , ni siquiera nos preguntas como nos fue en la escuela , no has ido a verme a mi ni a Kenji en un concurso de pintura y no has ido a verme a ni un partido de football-Dijo la pelimorada triste

Kasumi...-

Te pido que no te esfuerces en ser un padre ya que para nosotros nunca lo has sido-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose con Kenji

_*Tienes mucha razón Kasumi yo no e sido un buen padre , hasta los quise dejar con Alice para que se fueran a la feria con ella*-Pensó Shun triste _

_Flashback_

_¿Olvidarme de que?-_

_Dijiste que nos llevarías a la feria-Dijo Kenji con los ojos cristalizados_

_Chicos no puedo...¿Alice los podrías llevar a la feria?-_

_¿Disculpe?-Dijo Alice alzando la ceja_

_Oh si aquí tienes-Dijo Shun sacando una gran cantidad de billetes_

_¿Ah si que quiere que lleve a sus hijos a la feria?-Dijo Alice viendo a ambos Kazami_

_Si-_

_Mire Señor con todo respeto yo no soy niñera soy una ejecutiva con carrera profesional y usted debería llevarlos por que USTED ES SU PADRE Y YO NO-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta mientras le aventaba los billetes en la cara a Shun lo cual dejo a los niños en shock y con una pequeña sonrisa y a Shun sorprendido_

_A si que guárdese su mugriento dinero porque sus hijos solo quieren pasar un día con su padre-_

_Fin del Flashback_

_*Tengo que disculparme con ella*-Pensó el pelinegro_

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba saliendo de bañarse preocupando se seco el cabello se puso a pensar o mas bien a recordar

_Flashback_

_¡Me da coraje!...esos niños están vacíos por dentro de seguro solo su madre les presta atención-_

_¿Que no lo sabes?-_

_¿Saber que?-_

_La esposa de Shun Kazami murió hace 5 años-Dijo Runo lo cual dejo sin aliento a Alice_

_Fin del Flashback_

Porque habrá muerto su esposa, Runo me dijo que no lo sabia pero ya veo porque no quiere pasar el tiempo con sus hijos en especial...Kasumi se parece a su mamá-

* * *

><p>En las empresas Kazami<p>

Dan sabes si ¿Alice ya llego?-Pregunto el pelinegro

No a llegado , su turno empieza en media hora...¿Porque tanto interés en nuestra nueva ejecutiva?-Dijo el pelicafe pícaro

No insinúes cosas que no son Dan-Dijo Shun serio

¿Y no lo son?-Dijo Dan pícaro

Es imposible hablar contigo-Dijo el pelinegro yendose

Ya lo hiciste-

Ponte a trabajar-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Alice<p>

Genial llegue 20 minutos antes-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo su reloj

En eso Shun iba pasando por ahí y al ver a Alice en su oficina el decidió entrar

Alice necesito hablar contigo-

Yo también-

Yo primero, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer-

¿Disculparse usted?...soy yo la que se tiene que disculpar con usted por aventarle el dinero en la cara-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida al oir las disculpas de Shun

Tu tenias todo el derecho de aventarme mi dinero , no eres una niñera y yo soy el padre-

Me da gusto que se de cuenta de eso-Dijo la ojicafe volteándose pero Shun la agarro de la mano lo cual hizo que ella se quedara sorprendida

Alice de nuevo te pido una disculpa , te trate como...-

¿Como a alguien que le gusta hacer cualquier cosa por dinero?...Si me di cuenta-

...-

Acepto sus disculpas-

Gracias Alice-

Y Señor Presidente...-Dijo Alice ruborizada

¿Que pasa?-

¿ Podría soltar mi mano?-

¿Eh?...¡ Perdón!-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

No importa-

Lo que ambos no sabían era que cierta peliazul correspondiente al nombre de Fabia los estaba espiando y se notaba muy celosa

Hum...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Tome a Alice de la mano ^^<em>**

**_Yo: Y te pidió que la soltaras , tal vez no le gusto que le agarraras la mano _**

**_Shun: Arruinas mis __fantasías_**

**_Yo: Que bueno ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS COMENTARIOS:_**

_**HaibakusunMexiKuso:** Agradezco tu review, ¿ Enserio? , no lo sabia jajajaja , te hice reír con esa parte ^^ ,Si Shun los quiere tanto como dice pasria mas tiempo con ellos , Alice apenas los acaba de conocer y ya les tiene cariño , deberia tener el mismo afecto que Alice tiene por ellos y ademas ella no es su madre, Tal vez las heridas que tiene Kasumi sanen porque ella es la que mas a sufrido en esos años :/ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Bat Shiyama**: Agradezco tu review , Concuerdo contigo Shun es un padre irresponsable y no tiene derecho a ignorarlos y fingir como si no existieran por se hijos suyos y de Zakuro , el no quiere ver a Kasumi porque le recuerda a ella y a Kenji porque Zakuro murio minutos despues de dar a luz U.U ,es un irresponsable , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Kasumi-Gehabich:** Agradezco tu review , Si Kasumi esta en lo correcto es un GRAN amargado o mas bien dejara de ser un GRAN amargado gracias a cierta pelinaranja :3 , Fabia ¡es una chismosa! Ò.Ó , Creo que Kenji sera un gran problema ya que al parecer a quien quiere como novia y futura esposa de Shun es a Fabia :S , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Keiko him-chan**: Estoy cien por ciento no , mil por ciento de acuerdo con que Shun no puede olvidar a sus propios hijos osea , ¡Son de el! , les debería de tener mas consideración y deberían de estar mas unidos desde que murió Zakuro pero no el prefirió alejarse de ellos , pobre cito U.U , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO**: Agradezco tu review , Jajajaa si a mi también me encanto cuando Alice le lanzo su mugroso dinero en la cara XDDD , si les cayo genial a los niños mas rápido de lo que se esperaba al parecer les agarraron cariño ambos pero como que Kenji al parecer solo quiere que una chica sea la novia de su papá y esa es Fabia ¬¬ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Shioow**: Agradezco tu review , Si ella ya tiene puntos a su favor ^^ , SUSHIIII yumiiii :9 , ya se me antojo otra vez ¡QUIERO COMER! :9 jajajajajajaja , bueno Alice tiene muchos admiradores es casi imposible saber quien le mandaría eso , Kasumi pues no es tan alegre ya que Kasumi siempre a estado sola y no le agrada mucho Fabia y ademas Fabia solo a estado con Kenji todos esos años , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , Jajajajaja si , Kasumi si sabe tratar a los malos padres como Shun y aunque no es la intención de Kasumi ella da mucha risa al hacer comentarios de su padre jajajajajaja , Si los niños para Alice son únicos y maravillosos , ella los adora con toda su alma y si , no les causo mucha alegria que Fabia haya venido ya que se supone que era un dia Familiar u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Yo: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ALICE Y YO NOS TOMAOS DE LA MANO 9.9_**

**_Yo: CORRECCION , la tomaste eso es MUY distinto ^^_**

**_Shun: ARRUINAS MI FANTASIA_**

**_Yo: Lo se n.n_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	9. Celos

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI ACTUALIZANDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ^^_**

**_Shun: :3_**

**_Yo:_****_ ¿Que te pasa?_**

**_Shun: Tome a Alice de la mano :3_**

**_Yo: Y nos dicen a nosotras cursis u.u_**

**_Shun: :3_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p><em>Una semana despues<em>

_Todos se encontraban en la sala de juntas y al parecer Shun tenia algo importante que decir..._

¿Para que nos convocaste Shun-Dijo Fabia confusa

Vine para hablarles sobre las cremas-

¿La idea de Alice resulto ser un fracaso?-Dijo la peliazul curiosa

No al contrario , las cremas ya están listas para ser enviadas-

¡¿En una semana se hicieron 67 mil cremas?-Dijo Dan en shock

Si su idea fue inesperada pero funciono-

Era mejor que despedir gente...¿No cree?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Si-

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Japón<p>

Había una hermosa escuela primaria de color blanca con una reja negra , había varios salones y juegos y en uno de ellos se encontraba cierto pelinegro con un lápiz y un cuaderno

Espero que le guste...-Dijo Kenji sonriente

Vaya vaya Kenji Kazami...¿Que haces aquí tan solo? no vino tu amigo Mamoru-Dijo un niño burlonamente

Mamoru no vino , esta enfermo-

¿Que es esto?-Dijo el niño quitandole la libreta a el ojiambar

¡Dame eso!-

¿Quien es esta mujer?-Dijo el niño al ver un retrato

¡DAME MI DIBUJO!-Grito el pelinegro mordiendole la mano al niño

¡AY!...Esta me las pagaras caro mocoso-Dijo el niño jalando de la camisa a

¡ Suéltalo!-Se oyó decir a cierta pelimorada

Ya llego la hermosa Kasumi-

Déjalo en paz-

¿Y que me harás?..gritarme-Dijo desafiante el niño

No...-Dijo la pelimorada dandole una patada en el pie al niño

¡Mi pie me duele!...me las pagaran-Dijo el niño yéndose adolorido

Gracias Kasumi-

De nada...¿Que es esto?-

Es un retrato es de...-

Alice-Dijo Kasumi impresionada por el dibujo ya que el retrato era idéntico al rostro de Alice-

Si...es para agradecerle que haya hecho que papá nos llevara a la feria-

Esta muy bonito-

Pero no tanto como los que haces tu-

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Kasumi desconcertada

E visto tu baúl de dibujos-

¡Kenji!-

Ya se que me dijiste que no revisara tus cosas pero no pude resistir-

...-

¿Tienes un gran talento para el dibujo pero porque no lo quieres mostrar?-

_*Por que hará que papá recuerde mas a mamá*-Pensó la pelimorada triste_

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

Runo se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unas cosas y en eso Dan entro con su laptob

¿Señor que pasa?-

Runo ya te e dicho que no me hables de usted-

Perdón señor...digo Dan-

Mucho mejor-

¿Que le pasa a tu computadora?-

No prende-

Ah ya veo-

En eso Runo mostró seriedad cuando vio la computadora de Dan

¿Es grave?-Dijo el pelicafe preocupado

Dan...-

¿ Sobrevivirá?-

Dan...-

Si...-

Se le acabo la batería-

¿Eh?-

La computadora no prende porque necesitas conectar la batería-

Ah...jejeje-

Bueno supongo que eso es todo-

De hecho no...-

¿Necesitas algo mas?-

Si...que vayamos a comer juntos-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

Pero...-

Ya se va a terminar la hora del trabajo...¿Aceptas?-

Si-Dijo Runo dulcemente

¿Entonces nos vamos?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Shun<em>

¿Me mando a llamar Señor presidente?-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando a la oficina de Shun

Si Alice-

¿En que le puedo ayudar?-

Mira es que como eres la ejecutiva general entenderás que todas las áreas las trabajaras tu y también yo-

Si eso lo se-

Y creo que nos quedaremos un rato mas ya que hay mucho trabajo de por medio-

Como ordene-

¡Papá!-Exclamo Kenji corriendo a abrazarlo

Kenji , Kasumi ¿que hacen aquí?...no deberían estar en la escuela-

Nuestra tía nos trajo-Dijo la pelimorada recostándose en la pared mientras tenia una paleta en la boca

Hola Alice...-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

Hola Kenji , hola Kasumi-Dijo Alice sonriendole a los niños

Hola-Dijo la pelimorada ruborizada

Niños Alice y yo-

Adivino tienen que trabajar-Dijo Kasumi tranquila

S...si-

Yo puedo llevarme los papeles a mi departamento-Dijo Alice tranquila

¿Eh?-Dijeron los tres Kazami confusos

Termino mi trabajo y acomodo sus documentos en mi departamento y usted pasa luego de estar con sus hijos le parece-

No lo se...-

Por favor papá-Dijo Kenji haciendo cara de perrito

Esta bien-

Hizo una buena elección... aquí esta la dirección de mi departamento para que venga a recoger los papeles-Dijo Alice mientras cargaba los papeles

¿Quieres que te ayude?-

No gracias yo puedo sola...hasta luego niños-Dijo Alice dulcemente para después irse

Bueno ¿a donde nos llevaras a comer?-Dijo Kasumi con los brazos cruzados

¿Que quieren comer?-

Pizza-

Hola niños-Dijo Fabia sonriente

Hola-Dijeron ambos Kazami

¿Ya vas de salida?-Pregunto el pelinegro

Si , tengo que terminar todo lo que no pude hacer aquí y créeme que es mucho-

¿No quieres comer con nosotros?-Pregunto Kenji sonriendo

_*Que diga que no , que diga que no*Rogaba Kasumi mentalmente_

Lo siento Kenji pero tengo mucho trabajo-

Oh-

Oigan por cierto es muy extraño que vayan a comer los tres-

Los 4 mi hermana ya esta por bajar-Dijo Shun serio

Bueno pero de todos modos es raro que salgan todos en familia-

No estuviéramos a punto de ir a comer en familia si no fuera por Alice-

¿A que te refieres Kasumi?-

A que Alice convenció a mi papá de llevarnos a comer-Dijo la pelimorada seria

Ah ya veo-Dijo Fabia disimulando sus celos

Bueno nos vamos a comer...hasta luego Fabia-

_Igual...*Ademas de trabajar voy a investigar a Alice*-Pensó la peliazul un poco celosa_

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

_Alice se encontraba un poco cansada , tenia varios papeles en su mesa, tenia los papeles por orden y al parecer estaba a punto de quedarse dormida_

Solo unos 21 encargos mas-Dijo la pelinaranja bostezando

En eso Alice fue cerrando los ojos pero antes de cerrarlos por completo ella reacciono

Arggg...Bien ya cheque la mayoría de mi trabajo , los pendientes del presidente están en orden , solo falta que los firme...ay me voy a bañar-Dijo la pelinaranja dirigiéndose al baño pero antes de abrir la puerta ella recordó algo

_Flashback_

_Klaus enserio estoy muy cansada-_

_No debiste trabajar tanto-_

_Soy la ejecutiva general , mi trabajo es muy duro y lo sabes y ademas TU empresa es muy difícil- _

_Pero no tienes que trabajar tanto-_

_Lo tengo que hacer-_

_Me gusta que no te des por vencida-_

_¿ Enserio?-_

_Si...es una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti-_

_Fin del Flashback_

_*6 malditos años se van a cumplir desde que me dejaste plantada*-Pensó la pelinaranja con rabia_

* * *

><p><em>Con Fabia<em>

Fabia se encontraba en su departamento , Era muy bonito de color naranja y tenia una vista espectacular , la mesa de cristal , una pantalla de plasma , un libero , una hermosa cocina , 1 baño y una bonita piscina en el balcón.

A ver Alice Gehabich...¡186 RESULTADOS!-Dijo Fabia en shock

En eso Fabia le dio un click a la pagina donde se encontraba la información laboral de Alice

A ver...Alice Gehabich nacida en Rusia , una de las ejecutivas mas talentosas y mas solicitadas en toda Europa y Asia...a ganado 8 veces consecutivas a la empleada del año...Dejo de ser artista para enfocarse en ser una ejecutiva , es muy reconocida por sus doctorados y diplomas... ¿Que no hay nada malo de ella?-

En eso Fabia dio un gran suspiro y cerro su laptop

Creo que no hay nada malo de ella-

* * *

><p>Con los Kazami<p>

¿Segura de que te vas con Julie?-Dijo el pelinegro dejando a su hermana en una casa

Claro...voy a ayudarla con las nuevas imágenes de los productos-Dijo la morena sonriente

¿Por que?-

Shun no porque ya no trabaje en el area de mercadotecnia no se ignifica que no pueda ayudar-

Tienes razon , te veo en casa-

Claro-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿A donde vamos ahora?-Pregunto Kenji curioso

Al departamento de Alice-

¿Para?-

Recoger unos papeles-

Ok-Dijo Kneji sonriendo

¿No te molesta?-

No ademas le quiero dar un dibujo que hice-

Oh-

Ah...Queremos darle un dibujo a Alice-Dijo Kasumi suspirando mientras sacaba una carpeta

¿Le hiciste un dibujo?-

Si-Dijo la pelimorada mientras sacaba una paleta

¿Queda lejos su departamento?-Pregunto el mini Kazami

No de hecho...ya llegamos-

¿Podemos bajar contigo?-

Si...vamos-

¿Cual de estas puertas conduce a su departamento?-Dijo Kasumi confusa al ver varios números en las puertas

Busquen la 32-

Ok-

12-

26-

28-

¡32!-Exclamo Kenji sacando la lengua

Bien esta es-

La puerta esta abierta-Dijo Kasumi dándole un pequeño empujón a la puerta lo cual provoco que se abriera

Kasumi esto es de mala educacion-

Lo mismo digo de escuchar las conversaciones privadas-Dijo la pelimorada alzando la ceja

¿Entramos?-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

No-

Ya entra-Dijo la ojiazul seria

¿Porque?-

Por que estamos aquí por tus "famosos" papeles-Dijo Kasumi seriamente

Bien pero entramos los tres...¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Shun resignado

Ok-

Bien...-Dijo el pelinegro entrando al departamento de Alice

_Los tres entraron sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido , se quedaron admirando el interior del departamento pero encontraron a Alice..._

_ Continuara...-_

* * *

><p><em>Shun: ¡POR QUE LO CORTAS EN LA PARTE MAS INTERESANTE!<em>

_Yo: No me grites o te arrepentiras_

_Shun: Me callo :L_

_Yo : Mejor ^^_

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A :_

_**Kasumi Gehabich:** Agradezco tu review , Yo también adoro a Kasumi ^^ , es una niña muy fría pero adorable , Pues si a Fabia le dieron celos y creo que esto ya se va a notar U.U , Kenji si quiere que ella sea su mamá porque ella lo cuido y lo crio como si fuera suyo y el pues obviamente le desarrollo mucho cariño, Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , Kasumi en vez de ser hija parece mamá de Shun regañándolo jajajaja , ya pronto Shun dejara de ser Shreck ^^ , ya no puedo esperar yo tampoco , Eres muy observadora , Kenji adora a Fabia pero Kasumi no la aguanta para hacerlo mas corto a ella le cae mal pero eso pronto se descubrirá, Espero tu Review ^^_

_**keiko him-chan**: Agradezco tu review , Bueno en eso tienes razón , si Shun no los quisiera el ya los habría mandado a un orfanato o a un internado pero aun así Kasumi sigue sintiendo rencor por su papá u.u , para que el consiga el perdon de su hija sera dificil , Kenji por otro lado el lo quiere aunque no pase tiempo con el es su papá y lo quiere , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Bat Shiyama:** Agradezco tu review , Si Fabia fuera la esposa de Shun eso si seria horrible pero en algo te equivocas , Fabia no se volverá mala , ni nada de eso lo único que tiene es celos nada mas que eso , no separara a Shun de Alice como lo a hecho en otras historias , me imagino que Zakuro desde donde este esta muy molesta por el comportamiento de Shun hacia sus hijos u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Misuky Taylor Kuso**: Agradezco tu review , lo del dinero estuvo muy gracioso jajajajaa (aun me rió de eso) , Shun , Shun , Shun , me dan ganas de darle un tremendo golpe por tratar a Kasumi y a Kenji ya que tiene unos hijos maravillosos y Alice lo reconoce no como el que todo el día esta en su oficina evitándolos ¬¬ , espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky SiemprE ContigO**: Agradezco tu review , si Kenji es un amor y también al hacerse una ilusión de que Fabia podría ser su mamá , Fabia ya salio celosa u.u , en la historia es una buena persona y no se porque me da pena O.o , hasta investigo a Alice jajaja , eso si es ser celosa , Espero tu review ^^_

_**luzz**: Agradezco tu review , te agradezco que leas mis fic , se significa mucho , y actualizo todos los viernes aprovechando que ya es fin de semana ^^ , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Yo: ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADI EL CAPITULO_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Uyy Fabia esta celosa_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	10. Confusión

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BUENA SEMANA ^^_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque estas tan feliz?_**

**_Yo: Es que sali bien en las calificaciones ^^ , en el enlace no tanto ^^U_**

**_Shun: ¡Empieza el capitulo!_**

**_Yo: ¡Al parecer alguien! no voy a decir nombres (señalando a Shun) quiere saber si nuestra protagonista estaba desnuda cuando la enbcontraron_**

**_Shun : Si :3_**

**_Yo: ¡Pervertido!_**

**_Shun: ¡Auch!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER ^^_**

* * *

><p>Encontraron a Alice...dormida en el sofa<p>

Alice se había quedado profundamente dormida , su pelo estaba un poco húmedo ya que se había bañado , tenia puesto una bata de dormir de seda color azul cielo

¿Se quedo dormida?-Dijo Kenji desconcertado

Debió de trabajar muy duro-Dijo Kasumi

Si...-

¿Te vas a quedar parado?-Dijo la pelimorada seria

¿Eh?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

*_Y dicen que el hombre es el mas inteligente*_...¿Vas a dejar que se quede dormida en el sofa?-Dijo la ojiazul con los ojos cruzados

Ah no-Dijo el ojiambar dirigiéndose a ella

¿Agarro los papeles?-

No yo los agarrare solo déjame llevar a Alice a su habitación-Dijo el pelinegro cargando a Alice al estilo recién casados

Espero que no se despierte-Dijo Kenji dejando una carpeta en la mesa de Alice

_* También yo lo espero...si despierta capaz y me golpea*-Pensó el pelinegro ruborizado _

Checa re cual es su habitación-Dijo Kasumi buscando la recamara de la pelinaranja

¿Trabajar cansa papi?-Pregunto curioso el mini Kazami

Si hijo-

Aquí esta-Dijo Kasumi abriendo la puerta de la recamara de Alice

Ok-Dijo el pelinegro entrando

...-

Buenas noches Alice-Susurro el pelinegro dulcemente

Klaus...-

¿Que?-Dijo el pelinegro confuso y a la vez intrigado

...-

Descansa Alice-Dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla a la ojicafe lo cual asombro a Kasumi quien los seguía viendo

_*Esto es muy interesante*-Pensó la pelimorada_

* * *

><p><em>Al día Siguiente...<em>

Alice se encontraba despertando por los molestos rayos del sol y poco a poco ella fue abriendo los ojos...

Hum...¿Por que estoy en mi cama?...¡LOS PAPELES!-Dijo Alice desesperada mientras se iba corriendo a la sala

La pelinaranja al entrar a la sala no vio los papeles en la mesa

¿Me habrán robado?..¿Y esto?-Dijo la ojicafe desconcertada mientras agarraba una carta que estaba en la mesa

_Alice_

_Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi trabajo y supervisar todo _

_Mis hijos te lo agradecen mucho_

_La pasamos muy bien_

_A decir verdad es la primera vez que me siento feliz al estar con mis hijos_

_Por cierto ellos te hicieron un dibujo de agradecimiento_

_Te espero en la oficina_

_PD:_ Te_ ves muy hermosa cuando duermes_

_Shun_

Cuando Alice termino de leer estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo ultimo que decía la carta

El me llevo a mi recamara...-Dijo la pelinaranja cada vez mas sonrojada

En eso Alice vio una carpeta y al abrirlo se quedo impresionada al ver que contenía...la carpeta contenía dos dibujos y el primero era de Kenji donde se podía apreciar un hermoso retrato de ella y el segundo la dejo mas impresionada ya que era un hermoso paisaje japones donde había varios arboles de cerezo color rosado y un puente para cruzar un lago

Ambos dibujos son hermosos...-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras su rubor seguía presente

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

¡¿ Enserio?-Dijo el pelicafe sin habla

Si-Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo

Osea que ademas de entrar al departamento de la nueva ejecutiva de la empresa , la cargas y le das un beso en la mejilla-

No se que me paso-

A tu hermana le encantaría saber esto-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Hay de ti donde mi hermana se entere de esto-Dijo el pelinegro empezándose a enojar

Pero ella te adora , no creo que lo tome mal-

El problema es que ella exagera cuando me enamoro-

Pero sin su ayuda , no te hubieras animado a decirle a Zakuro que estabas enamorado de ella-

Es cierto...-

¿Es cierto que hermanito?-Dijo Lice entrando a la oficina

Nada-

Aja-Dijo Lice no muy convencida

Bueno los dejo hablar , adiós Lice-

Adiós Dan-

Que milagro que estés en mi oficina casi nunca vienes-Dijo Shun burlona mente

Jaja que gracioso-

¿Lista para cenar esta noche?-

De hecho venia a avisarte sobre eso-

¿Que pasa?-

No podre ir a cenar contigo-

Pero la reservacion ya esta-

Lo se y créeme que me gustaría cenar como hermanos que somos pero tengo unas citas en el consultorio-

Dejaste tu puesto en la empresa y aprovechaste a estudiar psicologia-

Si y en verdad lo siento-

Ni modos... tendré que cancelar-

¡No!...tengo una mejor idea-Dijo la morena sonriente

¿Ah si?-

Si-

¿Y que planeas?-

Invita a Alice a comer-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿Que?-

Anda-

Lo pensare-

Bueno , voy a ver a Julie y luego me iré al consultorio-Dijo Lice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shun para después irse

_*Tal vez mi hermana tenga razón e invite a Alice a cenar*-Pensó el ojiambar sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Alice<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba llegando a su oficina un poco distraída , dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y quedo pensativa

_*No recuerdo que Shun y sus hijos entraran a mi departamento*-_

_Flashback_

_Estoy muy cansada-Bostezo Alice un poco adormilada_

_En eso tocaron la puerta_

_Voy-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta_

_Al abrir la puerta no había nadie pero la pelinaranja bajo la cabeza y se encontró una carta y una tulipan_

_¿Que es esto?-Dijo la ojicafe recogiendo la carta y la rosa pero al entrar a su departamento no cerro bien la puerta_

_Alice_

_Tal vez no me veas ni me conozcas_

_Pero yo si a ti_

_Solo quiero decirte que siempre pienso en ti_

_De: ¿?_

_Esto es muy...Ohh raro-Dijo la pelinaranja sentándose en el sofa pero en pocos segundos se fue recostando y se quedo profundamente dormida_

_Fin del Flashback_

Me pregunto quien me esta enviando esos regalos-Se dijo a si misma la pelinaranja intrigada

Hola...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Dan entrando a la oficina de Alice

No...¿Que se le ofrece?-

Es que...necesito tu ayuda-

¿En que?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Con...con Runo-

O con quien-Dijo la pelinaranja ironica

¿Vas a ayudarme?-

Solo responda me...¿Esta interesado en Runo?-

Si y créeme que es con la mejor intención-

...-

¿Me ayudaras?-

Si-Dijo Alice resignada

¡Gracias Alice!-Exclamo Dan para después abrazarla

De...de nada-Dijo la ojicafe sonrojada

En eso Fabia iba pasando por la oficina de Alice y vio la escena tan comprometedora , Dan dejo de abrazar a Alice y la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de la presencia de Fabia

Dan no deberías de estarte ligando con la nueva ejecutiva...lo mismo digo de ti , Dan es tu jefe-Dijo la peliazul yéndose

Fabia no...-Dijo el ojirojo pero Alice lo interrumpió

Déjala ella mal interpreto todo-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Si..-

Parece que no le agrado mucho-Dijo la ojicafe tranquila

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Shun<em>

Bien ya termine de che car documentos y firmarlos-Se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro

En eso Shun se quedo viendo una foto de Zakuro que estaba en su escritorio donde aparecía sonriendo en un jardin con un hermoso vestido rosa y un sombrero del mismo color

Ya va a ser tu aniversario de muerte Zakuro-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Shun necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Fabia entrando

¿Que pasa?-

Tienes que correr a esa ejecutiva-Dijo la ojiverde molesta

¿Porque dices eso?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

Porque esta sacando provecho-

¿De que?

De los hombres-

Fabia creo que alucinas-

No-

¿Entonces?-

La vi con Dan-

¿Y?-Dijo Shun tranquilo

Se estaban abrazando

¡¿QUE?-Grito Shun molesto

Los vi con mis propios ojos-

...-

Bueno yo solo te vine a avisar , tengo que irme a trabajar-

_*Voy a hablar con Alice*-Penso el pelinegro molesto_

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Alice<em>

_*Aun no puedo creer que me enamore de ti*-Pensó la pelinaranja furiosa mientras veia unas fotos de Klaus en Internet_

_Flashback_

_¡Klaus bájame!-Exclamaba Alice divertida_

_Nos vamos a meter a la playa-_

_¡No quiero esta fría!-_

_Si tu estas conmigo no-Dijo el ojiverde metiéndose al mar con Alice_

_No me sueltes-_

_¿Porque no?-Dijo el peliplateado divertido_

_Porque si lo haces te golpeare-_

_¿Ah si?-_

_Si-_

_Entonces vamos a intentarlo-Dijo Klaus para después soltar a Alice lo cual provoco que cayera_

_¡Ahora si Kl..-Dijo Alice saliendo del agua enfadada pero este se adelanto y la beso y esta correspondió_

_Fin del flashback_

_*6 años desde tu abandono*-_

ALICE-Grito Shun entrando a la oficina de la pelinaranja

_*Cerrar*_...Que pasa señor presidente-Dijo Alice cerrando la ventana de las fotos de Klaus

¿Como esta eso de que te abrazaste con Dan?-

¿A que se refiere?-

Al abrazo que se dieron-

Ah eso-

¿Porque fue eso?-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

Sin ofender no son sus asuntos-

LA VERDAD SI PORQUE ESTA ES MI EMPRESA-

YO NO TENGO QUE DARLE O NO EXPLICACIONES SOBRE MI VIDA PRIVADA-

ESTA ES MI EMPRESA-

Y MIS COSAS MIS ASUNTOS-

NO PERMITIRÉ AMORÍOS EN ESTA EMPRESA-

¡Y QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DIJO QUE SALGO CON EL PRESIDENTE!-Grito fu rica la ojicafe

¡POR DIOS SE ESTABAN ABRAZANDO!-

Y SOLO POR ESO SE IGNIFICA QUE SALGO CON EL-

Pues...-

TENGO UNA ÉTICA PROFESIONAL Y JAMAS SALDRÍA CON MIS JEFES NI CON NADIE QUE TRABAJE EN ESTA EMPRESA-

Alice..-

Oh Mire ya acabo mi hora de trabajo... ADIÓS-Grito Alice yéndose furiosa

_*Que hice*-Pensó el pelinegro arrepentido por como la trato_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: Y eso le llamo un idiota que no sabe controlar sus celos u.u<em>**

**_Shun: Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo:Pues es la verdad mira nada mas como la trataste_**

**_Shun: Es que Dan y ella se abrazaron_**

**_Yo: ¿Y?_**

**_Shun: Pues..._**

**_Yo: Solo porque se hayan abrazado no se ignifica nada_**

**_Shun: Soy un idiota_**

**_Yo: ¡YA LO ADMITIÓ!...HAY QUE HACER FIESTA XD _**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A :**_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: **Agradezco tu review , "querido padre" jajaja me dio risa eso , con lo mal que se porta el se cree un buen padre ¬¬ , al menos ya tienen un poco de calidad con sus hijos , claro Gracias a Alice porque si no hubiera llegado a japón seguiría siendo el mismo ogro de siempre , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Bat Shiyama:** Agradezco tu review , no le atinaste , si los tres hubieran visto a Alice esta se quedaría completamente mas roja que un tomate y a los niños en shock jajajajaja , me imagino sus caras jajaja que risa ^^ , aunque Fabia se comporte como mala no lo es , solo esta celosa porque ella lleva años intentando que Shun se enamore de ella pero llega Alice y este ya se le cae la baba por ella , me imagino lo frustrada que se debe sentir , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Kasumi Gehabich:** Agradezco tu review , Pues si Fabia no es del agrado de Kasumi ¿Porque? , bueno eso ya se descubrirá pero su disgusto hacia ella es muy notorio pero Kenji la adora y eso le molesta un poquito a Kasumi u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Yukistar: _**_Agradezco tu review , No haciendo , la encontraron dormida jajaja creo que todos pensaron que la encontrarian desnuda , no esos niños se quedarían en shock y de seguro el padre pervertido se imaginaria varias fantasías u.u y pues Fabia no pudo encontrar nada malo de Alice pero O.O vaya celos que tiene Fabia , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO**: Agradezco tu review , tus teorías de que si la encontraron bañándose , desnuda o dormida tuvo ganador en que estaba teniendo un bonito sueño ^^ , Cada vez yo también me voy encariñando con esos dos niños pero no creas que son del todo ángeles porque a ambos les gusta hacer travesuras de vez en cuando ^^U , Al parecer los celos de Fabia se le pegaron a Shun y este se puso muy celoso , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¿ME PASE DE CELOSO?_**

**_Todos: ¡SI!_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	11. No se si es amor

**_HOLA DE NUEVO!_**

**_Shun: Hola n.n_**

**_Yo: SAQUENLO DE AQUI_**

**_Shun: ¡Que hice esta vez!_**

**_Yo: Ademas de que te pasaste con Alice cometiste un crimen ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¿Que hice?_**

**_Yo: Hiciste el peor error de tu vida _**

**_Shun: ¡QUE HICE!_**

**_Yo: ¡TE COMISTE LA ULTIMA PALETA DE LIMÓN Y ERA MÍA! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun:*Estoy frito*_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Alice se encontraba saliendo de las empresas Kazami para ir al estacionamiento donde se encontraba su coche y por lo visto estaba furiosa<em>

El coche de Alice era un convertible blanco

_*¡Es un estúpido!...Quien se cree para meterse en mi vida privada*-Pensó la ojicafe furiosa_

ALICE ESPERA-Se oyó gritar al pelinegro a lo lejos

*No Kazami*-Pensó la pelinaranja para después encender el coche e irse

No...argg que rayos hice-Dijo el pelinegro enojado consigo mismo

* * *

><p><em>En la Vicepresidencia<em>

Dan , ¿Me mandaste a llamar?-Dijo Runo entrando

Si pasa-

¿Puedo saber porque?-

Es que quería darte esto-Dijo Dan sacando un bello tulipan color azul

Dan...¿Como sabes que mi flor favorita es el tulipan?-

Pues un pájaro me dijo-

¿Y de casualidad ese pájaro no es de cabellera anaranjada?-Dijo la ojiceleste sonriendo

Bien si fue Alice-

Ya sabia-

Y...¿Te gusto?-

Si Dan , muchas gracias-Dijo Runo abrazando al pelicafe

De nada-

Shun estaba pasando por la oficina de Dan y al ver la escena se puso serio

Hum...¿interrumpo?-

No...Hasta luego Dan...Señor presidente-Dijo Runo yéndose

Interrumpiste...¡Claro que si!-Dijo el ojirijo molesto

Y Fabia también te interrumpió ¿no?-

¿Eh?-

Que si también te interrumpieron cuando estabas abrazando a Alice-

Fabia ya te dijo-

¡¿Entonces es cierto?-

Si-Dijo Dan tranquilo

Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO-

Ahh...Si-Dijo el ojirojo comiendo una manzana

¡PORQUE LA ABRAZASTE!-

Porque ella me va a ayudar con Runo-

TE JURO QUE SI LA LASTIMAS VOY A...¿Que dijiste?-Dijo el pelinegro confuso

La que me interesa es Runo...no Alice-

¿Y el abrazo?-

Fue tanta la emoción que la abrace-

Uy...-Dijo el ojiambar ruborizado

¿Te pusiste celoso?-Dijo Dan picaro

¡No!-

¿Y porque me gritaste?-

Yo...¡Ya te dije que no estaba celoso!-

Si lo estas-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si

Que no-

QUE SI-

QUE NO-

QUE SI-

NO-

SI-

NO-

NO-

SI-Grito Shun con todas sus fuerzas pero Dan lo habia confundido

¡JA!...Gane-Dijo el pelicafe victorioso

¡Me confundiste!-

¿ Enserio?-Dijo el ojirojo no muy convencido

Dejemos eso por la paz...el problema es que fui muy grosero con Alice-

Shun ¿que le dijiste?-

* * *

><p><em>En el departamento de Alice<em>

¡Que se cree el!-Grito la pelinaranja entrando furiosa a su departamento

Alice estaba muy enojada y al entrar a su recamara azoto la puerta lo cual provoco que se cayera algo en su armario

Lo que me faltaba-Dijo Alice enfadada pero al ver que lo que se cayo era un álbum ella decidió verlo

¿Porque rayos no me vote esto?-Dijo la ojicafe viendo con rabia el álbum donde habían puras fotos de ella y Klaus

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Dan<em>

¡Le dijiste eso!-Dijo Dan en shock

Si...-

Gritarle a una mujer va contra tus principios-

No pude contenerme-

¿Que piensas hacer?-

Aun no lo se-

Shun mas vale que te apresures porque no creo que Alice quiera hablar contigo-

Creo que ya se como...-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Japón<p>

Lice se encontraba en un consultorio muy bonito , las paredes eran de color rojo y blanco , los muebles eran negros

Bien solo me faltan 3 consultas y todas duran 1 hora-Dijo la morena suspirando

Señorita Kazami-Dijo una secretaria

¿Que pasa?-

Ya va a pasar el próximo-

Ok Gracias-

Hola Lice...-Dijo cierto ojiazul entrando

Keith...¿Que haces aqui?-

Es que necesitaba una consulta-

¿Porque?-

Necesitaba verte-Dijo el rubio sonriendo lo cual provoco que la morena se sonrojara

Ya...ya me viste ahora vete , tengo trabajo-

Pero ya pague la consulta-

De acuerdo-Dijo la ojiacafe resignada

En eso dono el celular de Lice

_Platica Telefonica_

_Shun ¿que pasa?...sabes que tengo trabajo-_

_Lo se pero necesito tu ayuda-_

_¿En que?...Shun Kazami ¿que hiciste esta vez?-_

_Nada solo dime que le gusta a una mujer-_

_Detalles , que los hombres sean sinceros , collares , flores...-_

_PERFECTO-_

_Fin de la platica telefonica_

¿Shun?...genial me colgo-

* * *

><p><em>Horas después en el Departamento de Alice<em>

Genial ya son las 7 y ni siquiera comi-Dijo la pelinaranja tocando su panza ya que su estomago rugía por comida

En eso tocaron el timbre

Voy-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta

Disculpe...¿Usted es Alice Gehabich?-Dijo un repartidor

Si-

Le envían esto-Dijo el repartidor entrando con un gran arreglo de rosas

¿Quien me las manda?-

No lo se señorita-

Gracias-

De nada-Dijo el repartidor yéndose

Hay una carta...-Dijo la ojicafe agarrando la nota del arreglo

_No hay mucho que decir_

_Solo te digo que te quiero ver _

_Te estaré esperando en el restaurante el velero a las 7 :30_

¡No puede ser!...no tengo tiempo para cambiarme-Dijo Alice saliendo de su departamento

* * *

><p>En la mansión Kazami<p>

¿A donde crees que se haya ido?-Dijo Kenji viendo las estrellas junto con su hermana

No lo se Kenji-

Oye quiero hacerte una pregunta-

Dime-

¿Porque no te agrada Fabia?-

Simplemente no me cae bien-

Pero debe de haber una explicación-

¡Ves!...Siempre interrogas en unos años seras un policía-

No me cambies el tema-

Bien lo admito no me agrada Fabia...¿Feliz?-

Si-

Pero aun no me has explicado porque-

_*Va a ser un buen policía*_...Prefiero no decirlo-

De acuerdo pero es una lastima...-

¿Que?-

Que cuando Fabia sea nuestra mamá no te caerá bien la idea-

Jamas aceptaría a otra mujer que no sea mi mamá-Dijo la pelimorada enojada

Tienes que aceptarlo ella ya no esta aquí-

No quiero que nuestro papá tenga otra novia-Dijo Kasumi apretando el puño

Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo-

¿No te preguntaste porque sus "admiradoras" lo dejaron?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

¿Que les hiciste?-

Tranquilo oficial...solo les di un buen susto-

Kasumi...-

Bien , les puse en su usb una foto del exorcista, les puse ranas en sus oficinas y un lindo y apestoso zorillo en sus bolsas-Dijo Kasumi riendo

Eres maligna-

Awww gracias-Dijo la ojiazul alagándose a si misma

¿Entonces no aceptarías a nadie que no fuera mamá?-

No ella era única , era...-

Dulce , amorosa , detallista , amable , atenta , buena esposa , tuvo su carácter pero era tranquila , tenia una hermosa voz , gran artista , hermosa , bondadosa , ya me lo has dicho varias veces...Ay-Dijo el ojiambar

¿Que pasa?-

Siento que describí a Alice-Dijo Kenji viendo el cielo nocturno-

_*Es cierto*-Pensó la Kazami sin notar que ella estaba sonriendo _

* * *

><p><em>En el Restaurante el velero<em>

Buenas noches soy Alice Gehabich-

Si la están esperando-Dijo un mesero

Gracias..._*Sera que el que me cito es el que me a enviado las cartas*-_

Aquí esta su mesa-Dijo el mesero

Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo cierto pelinegro

¡Usted!-

Si Alice , te estaba esperando-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Me voy-Dijo la pelinaranja dispuesta a irse pero Shun la agarro de la mano

Por favor Alice quédate-

¿Para que?...Para que siga gritándome-

No de hecho quiero pedirte disculpas-

¿Por que me grito? , no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida-

Lo se , no se que me paso...Alice perdóname-

Acepto sus disculpas y la invitación a cenar es que...no e comido-

...-

Por cierto gracias por los detalles y la comida-

¿De que hablas?-

De lo que me a enviado-

Yo no te e enviado nada mas que las rosas-

_*Entonces quien me manda los regalos*-_

Buenas noches ¿Quieren que les de vino?-Dijo un mesero

No tomo gracias-Dijeron ambos al mesero

¿Tu tampoco tomas?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

No es que no me gusta-

Entonces tráiganos un jugo de naranja a ambos-

Entendido-Dijo el mesero yéndose

Bueno aprovechando que estamos aquí , cuéntame de ti-Dijo Shun intentado disimular su curiosidad

No hay mucho que contar pero usted si-

¿A que te refieres?-

A sus hijos , son unos niños maravillosos-

¿En verdad lo crees?-

Si estan preciosos , son unos ángeles , Kenji es idéntico a usted y noto que Kasumi es idéntica a su madre-

Si...lo es-Dijo Shun intentando ocultar su tristeza pero Alice lo noto

¿Dije algo malo?-

No-

¿Esta seguro?-Dijo Alice no muy convencida

Si

Ya Klaus di...-Dijo la ojicafe pero al escuchar que dijo el nombre de Klaus se quedo callada

¿Que?-

Na...nada-

¿Quieren ordenar ya?-Dijo el mesero viniendo

Si-Dijo Alice rápidamente

_*Esto es extraño*-_

_Después de cenar ambos se fueron , todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio hasta que Shun lo rompio cuando llegaron al departamento de Alice_

Alice quiero que me ayudes en algo-Dijo el pelinegro serio

¿En que si se puede saber?-

Pues en unos días cumplirá 6 años-

¿Y cuando cumple Kasumi?-

En 10 meses-

Oh-

Bueno Alice me tengo que ir , mis hijos me han de estar esperando-

Comprendo...lo acompaño a la puerta-

Tranquila conosco la salida-

Hasta mañana señor presidente-Dijo Alice mostrando la mano

Hasta mañana Alice-Dijo Shun pero en vez de estrechar la mano con Alice el le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue dejando a Alice totalmente sonrojada

*Porque me siento rara...mas bien ¡Porque estoy sonrojada!*-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

¡¿ Enserio?-Exclamo Dan feliz

Si-Dijo Shun tranquilo

Amigo no lo puedo creer-

¿Que?-Dijo el ojiambar desconcertado

Que estés enamorado de nuevo-

No se si es amor-

Por dios es mas que obvio-

Siento que ella me comprende...-

Si-

Pero ella es solo una...-Dijo el moreno pero Dan lo interrumpio

Amiga , compañera de trabajo , si lo se-

La verdad es que no lo se Dan-

Por dios la invitaste a cenar-

Para disculparme con ella-

Ya admítelo estas enamorado de Alice-

Ya te dije que no lo se , sabes que mejor sigamos trabajando-

Lo que Dan y Shun no sabias era que cierta persona escucho toda la conversacion y esta persona estaba derramando varias lagrimas

_*Shun...*-Pensó Fabia yéndose muy triste_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡COMO QUE KASUMI AHUYENTO A TODAS MIS ADMIRADORAS Ò.Ó<strong>_

_**Yo: ¡AMO!...Adoro a tu hija ^^**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Aunque no sea su madre , bueno soy en perspectiva su tia , estoy muy orgullosa :3**_

_**Shun: ¡Y Kenji quiere que me case con Fabia!y para terminar Kasumi no acepta a otra que no sea Zakuro u.u**_

_**Shun: Esto realmente sera un problema pero creo que a Kasumi no tanto ^^**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**Bat Shiyama:** Agradezco tu review , Toda la razón Shun es un tonto al pensar eso de Alice y ademas no tenia derecho a gritarle solo porque se abrazaron , si me da pena por Fabia porque la estoy haciendo llorar :/ , ¡ INCREÍBLE! estoy sintiendo pena por Fabia O.O , pero Fabia si tendra momentos de felicidad , no creas que me gusta verla sufrir bueno cuando toma personaje de mala si me gusta verla sufrir pero cuando hace papel de bueno no , a Fabia ya le llegara el amor de eso no habra duda ^^ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Rose Dark:** Agradezco tu review , realmente agradezco que te gusten mis fics se significa mucho para mi , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy ^^ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Kasumi Gehabich:** Agradezco tu review , No te preocupes por lo de la luz :) , Me gusta hacer sufrir a Shun aunque sus celos lo manejan mas a el que el mismo ¬¬ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO: **Agradezco tu review , Ayy Fabia u.u , porque esta celosa le urge que Alice se vaya de la empresa y ya no tendra competencia por el amor de Shun , Creo que ya se esta empezando a surgir el amor :3 jajajajajaja , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , siempre me han dicho que cuando uno esta enojado (y en este caso celoso) todo le sale mal y Shun se paso u.u lo bueno es que ya le pidió disculpas y Alice lo perdono , el problema es que Alice lo llamo Klaus u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**DianaLauraHPFan: **Agradezco tu review , volvió a mencionar a Klaus eso debió doler u.u , el misterio sigue en el admirador secreto de Alice...¿Quien sera? , muy pronto se descubrirá XD , Espero tu review ^^_

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE ME LLAMO KLAUS O.O_**

**_Yo: ¡UN MOMENTO!_**

_** Shun: ¿Que?**_

_**Yo: Acabo de recordar que te comiste MI PALETA Ò.Ó**_

_** Shun: *Pense que lo habia olvidado TwT ***_

_** Hasta la proxima**_


	12. Investigando

**_Probando 1 , 2 , 3 provando_**

**_Shun: Si sabes que no estamos en la radio verdad ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Si lo se solo improviso XD_**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_Yo: No me mires que bien que estas feliz ^w^_**

**_Shun: ¡No es cierto!_**

**_Yo: Si lo es , fuiste a cenar con Alice ^^_**

**_Shun: Eso si me hace feliz :3_**

**_Yo: Ya lo perdimos u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Alice<em>

_Runo y Julie se encontraban en la oficina de la pelinaranja y al parecer la estaban interrogando_

¿No paso nada?-Dijo Julie curiosa

No-Dijo Alice seria

Nada-Dijo Runo

No-

¿Nada de nada?-

No-

¿Nada de nada de nada?-

Ya dije que no-Dijo la pelinaranja tecleando tranquilamente su laptop

¿Ni siquiera un besito?-Dijo Julie lo cual hizo que Alice recordara y se quedara roja

¡Si hubo beso!-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Yo...-Dijo la ojicafe pero la interrumpieron

¡¿SE BESARON?

¡NO!...solo me dio un beso en la MEJILLA para despedirse-Dijo Alice quien aun no se le quitaba lo rojo de la cara

Como digas-

Saben que , no pienso seguir discutiendo este tema-Dijo Alice levantandose

¿Por que?-

Por que hacen preguntas sin sentido-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Pero si te gusta Shun-Dijo Runo

¡NO!-

¿Ni un poco?-

No-

Ni un poquito-

No-

Ni un poquititito-

¡Ya les dije que no!-Dijo la pelinaranja ya harta

Alice...¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Fabia entrando a la oficina de la ojicafe

Claro-

A solas-Dijo Fabia seria

Bueno , nos vamos a trabajar-Dijo Julie saliendo con Runo

¿De que quieres hablar?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

De Shun-

¿Que pasa con el?-

¿Estas interesada en el?-Dijo la ojiverde alzando la ceja

_*Otra vez la mula al trigo...¡¿PORQUE TODOS DICEN ESO?*-Pensó harta Alice_

Responde-

Fabia no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada y mucho menos de mis sentimientos-

¡Entonces salen!-Dijo Fabia enojada

En vez de preocuparte en mis sentimientos deberías enfocarte en conquistarlo-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzada de brazos

¡¿QUE?-

¿Crees que no lo e notado?...Se nota-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que estas enamorada de Shun Kazami-

¡Estas mal!-

¿Lo estoy Fabia?...¿ Enserio?-Dijo la pelinaranja friamente

Haber espera un minuto-

¿Ahora que?-

Por que no me hablas de tu y no de usted-

Facil por que tu no eres mi superior-

...-

Pero no me cambies el tema...-

...-

A simple vista se nota que te mueres por el-

No me muero por el-

Fabia ambas sabemos que es mentira-

¡Mientes!-

¿Entonces a que vino la pregunta de que si estoy enamorada de el?-

Por que es mi mejor amigo-

¿Solo por eso?-

Si , porque no soportaría que le hicieras daño-

¿O no soportarías que se fije en mi?-Dijo la pelinaranja con una diminuta sonrisa

¡Eso no es cierto!-

Ya no le des mas vueltas al asunto-

Ya te dije que no-

Si tu lo dices-Dijo Alie saliendo de la oficina

_*Como rayos supo sobre mis sentimientos hacia Shun*-_

Alice vine por...Fabia ,¿Que haces en la oficina de Alice?-

Eso mismo te pregunto yo-Dijo Fabia alzando la ceja

Hay junta por lo de las cremas-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En la Escuela<em>

Kasumi se encontraba sola en el salon de clases ya que era recreo y estaba resolviendo unas operaciones

Esta facil-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Kasumi ¿que haces en el salon?-Dijo cierta peliplateada

Aiko no me gusta salir y lo sabes-Dijo la pelimorada sentandose

Aiko Makimoto 9 años de edad , pelo plateado ondulado,ojos rojos como la sangre , tez albina , pelo largo hasta la cintura , mejor amiga de Kasumi desde la infancia , Hija de Daisy Makimoto , la hermana de Julie

Si lo se per no quiero que te quedes sola-Dijo la ojiroja sentandose a su lado

No es tu obligacion quedarte conmigo-

Tienes razón pero me gusta hacerte compañia y mas en estas semanas donde estas mas deprimida-

...-

Se que tu mamá cumplirá 6 años de muerta y quize estar contigo-

Gracias-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo levemente

Miren quienes están aquí , la huerfana y la vampiro-Dijo cierta niña entrando al salon de clases

¿Ahora que quieres Lettuce?-Dijo Aiko cubriendose del sol

Lettuce , 9 años de edad , pelo ondulado color verde pasto , ojos negros , tez morena , le cae mal Kasumi desde que eran pequeñas

Pues ademas de burlarme de ustedes nada-Dijo la peliverde sonriendo

Cierra la puerta que entra el sol-Dijo la ojiroja cerrando la puerta

No me digas que te quemaras-

Solo porque Aiko tenga la piel sensible al sol no te da derecho a molestarla-Dijo Kasumi comenzando a enojarse

No lo digo por eso , solo mírala parece una autentica vamira-

Y tu una completa lechuga-Dijo la peliplateada riendo

Jajaja...que graciosa-Dijo la ojinegra seria mientras se iba

Pense que le harias algo-Dijo la ojiroja un poco molesta

No tuve la oportunidad pero le pegue un letrero de apesto en la espalda-Dijo la ojiazul riendo

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

¿Entonces ya estan listas para venderse?-Dijo Fabia no tan alegre

Ya , Julie ya termino la imagen de las cremas-Dijo Keith

Runo ya ayudo a Dan con el numero exacto-Dijo Shun

Bueno creo que si fue buena elección meterla en las empresas Kazami a ella y a su equipo-Dijo Fabia tragandose el orgullo

Gracias-

La junta se termino ya se pueden ir-Dijo el pelinegro y todos se fueron excepto Alice

_*En 3 días se cumplen 6 años*-Pensó la pelinaranja __fríamente_

Shun quien iba entrando porque se le olvidaron unos papeles vio a Alice y decidió quedarse a verla

Te odio...Te odio , Eres un imbécil Klaus Von Herzen-

_*¿Klaus?...no sera que Alice...*-_

Alice Von Herzen , que horror ahora que lo pienso habría sido un asco tener tu apellido-

*Klaus Von Herzen...entonces ellos se iban a casar , tengo que investigar*-Pensó Shun yéndose

* * *

><p><em>Con Fabia<em>

La peliazul se encontraba en su oficina muy pensativa , en su laptop había información sobre su difunta amiga Zakuro

Aun no logro superar que te hayas ido-Dijo la ojiverde con un triste tono en la voz

_Flashback_

_¡ DÁMELO!-Se oyó gritar a cierta pelomorada_

_Ni que fuera un diario-Dijo burlesca la peliazul_

_¡Fabia no es un juego! , ¡Dame mi cuaderno!-_

_Déjame echar un vistazo-_

_¡No!-_

_¿Por que nunca me dejas verla?-Dijo Fabia riendo_

_Por que es privada-Dijo Zakuro ruborizada_

_Con mayor... razón-Dijo la ojiverde en shock al ver el contenido_

_¡Respeta la privacidad de las personas!-Dijo la pelimorada quitando le la libreta _

_¿Shun?...-Dijo Fabia seria_

_Si...-_

_Toda tu libreta esta hecha de retratos de el-_

_...-_

_Eso se ignifica que a ti...¿Te gusta Shun?-_

_No me gusta Fabia...lo amo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

_ *Me dolió mucho cuando dijiste que lo amabas pero tu no sabias lo que sentía por el*-_

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Shun<p>

Shun se encontraba en su oficina investigando acerca de Alice y por lo visto estaba muy concentrado en la información de la pelinaranja

Famosa ejecutiva y muy conocida en Asia por sus destacados reconocimientos...Estuvo comprometida con el famoso empresario Klaus Von Herzen hasta que el la dejo...plantada en el altar-Dijo Shun en shock

El pelinegro estaba totalmente impresionado y a la vez desconcertado por lo que acababa de leer pero en eso surgió un pequeño recuerdo

_*Claro...Klaus me había dicho que se iba a casar hasta me invito a su boda junto con Zakuro*-_

_Flashback_

_Klaus que sorpresa verte-Dijo Shun sonriendo_

_Lo mismo digo Shun-_

_Shun que pasa...¿Klaus?-Dijo Zakuro entrando a la sala_

_Tu esposa tan bella como siempre-Dijo el peliplaetado dándole un beso en la mano_

_Gracias Klaus-_

_Me estoy poniendo celoso-Dijo el ojiambar serio_

_Tranquilo Kazami , vengo a invitarlos_

_¿A que?-_

_A mi boda-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo_

_¡Te casas!-Dijeron ambos _

_Si con una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa-_

_¿Y quien es la afortunada?-Dijo Zakuro sonriente_

_Se llama Alice...Alice Gehabich-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Klaus acabo con la felicidad de Alice y la dejo plantada en el día que se suponía que seria el día mas feliz de su vida y ahora Klaus esta disfrutando de su vida en Alemania-Dijo el pelinegro rompiendo su lapiz

Después de calmarse Shun siguió leyendo

Una de las mujeres mas hermosas de Asia..._*No lo dudo*_...grandes maestrías y doctorados, sin hijos , perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenia 14 años , la criaron sus tíos en Alemania y luego se fue nuevamente a Rusia , su padre era abogado y su madre artista y bailarina..._*Alice a sufrido bastante*-_

En eso sonó el celular del pelinegro y este contesto

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola-_

_Hola Shun-_

_¿Que pasa Dan?-_

_Preguntarte si vas a pasar por los niños-_

_Si yo iré-_

_Ya sabia los recogeré...¿Que dijiste?- _

_Que yo iré-_

_¿ Enserio?-_

_Si-_

_Bueno , yo llegare a la empresa en unos minutos-_

_Pensé que seguirías en tu hora de comida-_

_Jajaja que gracioso-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica _

Sigamos , el día que el empresario Klaus Von Herzen dejo plantada a Alice fue el...Alice se caso un día después del fallecimiento de Zakuro-Susurro el pelinegro con dificultad

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo: ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE INVESTIGARAS!<strong>_

_**Shun: Lo se u.u**_

_**Yo: Y pensé que Dan era el idiota**_

_**Shun: ¡Oye!**_

_**Yo: Es la verdad , ¡es mas maduro y responsable que tu!**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**Bat Shiyama**: Agradezco tu review , Kasumi es muy traviesa y tal vez mala jajajaja pero lo hace para desquitarse y tal vez si podría ser tu cómplice en maldades XD, me confundí un poco con lo de Klaus yo puse que ella lo menciono pero no que estaba ahí precisamente , Dan y Runo derraman mucha miel pero ya se va a armar pronto con ellos u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Kasumi-gehabich**: Agradezco tu review , exacto el no lo quiere admitir pero si lo esta, si esta enamorado de Alice y pronto lo va a admitir le guste o no a Shun ^^ , uyyy creo que a Alice no le gustara que Shun la haya investigado u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review , Kasumi es una niña malévola y eso me encanta , no creo que le haga nada a Fabia a pesar de todo ella la respeta así por decir porque ella era la mejor amiga de su mamá , Shun ya lo va a admitir , ya va a admitir que realmente si esta enamorado de Alice , eso lo admitirá pronto , espero tu review^^_

_**DianaLauraHPFan:** Agradezco tu review , Si Shun lo esta pero este no lo quiere admitir por tonto ¬¬ , tienes toda la razón el ignora a sus hijos ,le levanta la voz y hay de el donde se atreva a alzarle la mano aunque dudo mucho que lo haga porque yo si lo mato , hace sufrir a la pobre de Fabia...¡Dije pobre!...debo de sentirme muy mal por ella para decir eso u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky Siempre ContigO**: Agradezco tu review , Si se fueron a cenar los dos sólitos :3 , que lindo pero ese momento se arruino cuando Alice lo llamo Klaus n.n* , concuerdo ambos niños son un amor y una ternura obviamente sacaron todo de su madre ^^ no como el malvado y amargado de su padre ¬¬ , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Rose Dark:** Agradezco tu review , me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y tambien lo espero de este ^^ , los hijos de Shun si son una ternura y obvio todo lo sacaron de su madre porque si lo hubieran sacado de su padre ay ni me lo imagino ambos estuvieran amargados , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Misuky Taylor Kuso**: Agradezco tu review ^^ , Si Shun le hubiera puesto su nombre a la carta de seguro ella lo deja plantado lo bueno es que pensó y no puso su nombre ^^ , todo iba tan bien hasta que Alice menciono a Klaus u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**osma-alice:** Agradezco tu review , A Shun si se le nota su enamoramiento pero Alice es un iceberg sin emociones u.u , ¡pero ya cambiara! y para bien n.n y así todos serán muy felices excepto la pobre de Fabia u.u ,pero a ella le llegara la alegría , Espero tu review ^^_

_** Shun:DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿Dan es mas maduro que yo?**_

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	13. Lagrimas

**_HOLA A TODOS (Festejando)_**

**_Shun: ¿Que tienes?_**

**_Yo: Estoy celebrando ^^_**

**_Shun: ¿Que?_**

**_Yo: Que alfin investigaste a Alice...Te tardaste ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Lo se u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p><em>Al dia Siguiente<em>

_Era una hermosa mañana , los pájaros cantaban , el hermoso amanecer ya salia y en una hermosa mansión (Kazami) cierta familia aun se encontraba dormida , Kasumi se encontraba profundamente dormida mientras abrazaba una foto de su madre , Kenji estaba abrazando a Lice ya que al parecer tuvo pesadillas y se quedo en el cuarto de la morena , Shun al igual que todos dormía pero al salir el sol empezó a abrir los ojos y este inconscientemente dijo... _

Zakuro...-

_Después__ de decir aquel hermoso nombre Shun despertó inmediatamente y al voltear se puso triste al ver su cama vacía sin alguien que lo acompañara todas las noches y sin ver al día siguiente a una compañera _

Mañana es el día-Dijo el pelinegro triste

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba dormida , se veía muy hermosa , un ángel cautiva en el sueño de Odin y después de unos segundos parecia tener una horrible pesadilla , minutos después se levanto muy asustada , hasta estaba sudando

Klaus...¡Otra vez lo mismo!-Dijo Alice toda alterada

Después de varios minutos la ojicafe se levanto de su cama y se fue a la cocina para tomarse un café

Solo faltan 2 días-Dijo la pelinaranja tristemente

_Alice y Shun estaban en la misma situación y se sentían tristes , abandonados , sin querer darle al amor otra oportunidad y sobre todo ellos dos compartían la soledad..._

* * *

><p><em>Horas después en la mansión Kazami<em>

Gracias por hacernos el desayuno tía-Dijo la pelimorada

De nada , no iba a dejar que su padre cocinara porque si no los iba a envenenar-Dijo la morena sonriendo

¿Tan mal cocina?-Dijo Kenji

Si, una vez me preparo un pastel por mi cumpleaños y al día siguiente me dio indigestión-

Auch-

Kenji , ¿Que tienes? , no has comido casi nada-

No tengo hambre-

¿Que te pasa?-Dijo la morena preocupada

Nada tía-

¿Porque no has comido?-

Es que no se si mi papá festejara conmigo mi cumpleaños-

¿Por que dices eso?-

Mejor dejemos el tema , me voy a cambiar para ir a la escuela-Dijo el moreno yéndose

Pero hoy es sábado-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¡Ay si es cierto!-Dijo Kenji riendo para después irse

Es muy raro que no coma-

Si , Kenji siempre termina de comer tus platillos-

Bueno tengo que guardar por primera vez las sobras del desayuno-

Buenos días princesa , hermana y...¿Donde esta Kenji?-Dijo Shun bajando las escaleras

Se fue a su cuarto-Dijo la pelimorada seria

¿Se siente mal?-Dijo Shun preocupado

Wow , es la primera vez que te oigo preocuparte por Kenji-Dijo la morena seria y a la vez sorprendida

Yo siempre me e preocupado por mis hijos-

¿Enserio? , pues no se te nota-Dijo Kasumi yéndose

Kenji se puso así porque no sabe si pasaras su cumpleaños con el , porque siempre lo dejas solo con sus amigos en su cumpleaños-

Pero el tiene compañía-

Si pero lo que necesita el es pasar tiempo de calidad contigo y tu hija no se queda fuera-

Bien...diles a los dos que me acompañaran al trabajo-

Bien-Dijo Lice sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Runo<em>

El departamento de Runo era muy bonito y especioso color beige , los muebles blancos , una mesa de cristal , fotos de ella , Julie y Alice en la pared y algunos diplomas

Que horror , no quiero ir a trabajar lo único bueno de ir es ver a...Dan-

En eso sonó su celular

_ Platica __Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_Runo soy Dan-_

_Buenos días...¿Para que me llamas?_

_Buenos días...te llamaba porque necesito verte en mi oficina-_

_¿Si sabes que aun son las 7 de la mañana verdad?-_

_Si , lo lamento-_

_¿Te espero en mi oficina a las 10?-_

_9-_

_Ok-_

_Fin de la llamada Telefónica _

Ya me dieron ganas de ir a trabajar-Dijo Runo feliz

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

Chicos que sorpresa-Dijo Fabia

Hola-Dijeron ambos niños

¿Que hacen aquí?-

Yo los traje-Dijo el pelinegro

¿Enserio?-Dijo Fabia sorprendida

Si-

¿Su padre esta enfermo?-Susurro Fabia a los niños

Te oi-Dijo Shun serio

Lo se pero es raro que los traigas-

¿Enserio?-

Si-

Ellos me prometieron que se comportarían verdad-Dijo Shun viendo a sus hijos

_*Kenji dijo que si pero yo no prometí nada*-Pensó Kasumi sonriendo_

También va para ti Kasumi-

_*Rayos*-_

Por cierto Shun te tengo buenas noticias-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

¿Y cuales son?-

¡La crema es el producto numero uno en ventas!-Exclamo Fabia feliz

¡¿ Enserio?-

Si-

¿Cuantas se vendieron?-

¡18 mil cremas!-

¡Es genial!-Exclamo el ojiambar abrazando a Fabia y esta correspondió

Alice quien iba pasando por ahí vio la escena y se sintió molesta y continuo su camino , Kasumi quien la había visto se fue tras ella y Kenji sonreía feliz al ver la escena de Shun y Fabia

¿Ya son novios?-Pregunto el ojiambar sonriendo

¡No!-Dijeron ambos separándose

Oh-

¿Y tu hermana?-

Vio a Alice pasar mientras estaban abrazados y Kasumi la siguió-

¿Que?-Dijo Shun tragando en seco

¿Te molesta que Alice nos haya visto abrazados?-Dijo Fabia molesta

Me refiero a que Kasumi se fue sin mi autorización-Dijo Shun yéndose

_*No respondiste mi pregunta*-_

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba sentada en su escritorio mientras tenia un lapiz agarrado en mano

*Se estaban abrazando...¡¿Porque?*-Pensó la pelinaranja y "accidentalmente" rompió su lápiz

Alice...¿puedo pasar?-Dijo Kasumi

Claro , pasa-

Lamento si la interrumpí-

Tranquila , de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada-

Ah ya veo es que quería preguntarle algo-

¿Y que es?-

Es que pude notar que se enojo al ver a mi padre abrazando a Fabia-

_*Tanto se noto*_...no me enoje-Dijo la pelinaranja mintiendo

De acuerdo-Dijo la ojiazul no muy convencida

Me entere de que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kenji-

Si , esta muy emocionado-

¿Sabes que le gusta?-

¿Para que quiere saber?-Dijo Kasumi confusa

Quiero regalarle algo-

Pues a el le gusta mucho pintar-

Ay si es cierto , su retrato y tu paisaje me fascinaron-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Le gusto?-

Claro , de hecho yo era maestra de arte-

A mi me gustaría serlo-

Tienen mucho talento-

Lo sacamos de nuestra madre-

Entonces le comprare unos lienzos y unas pinturas-

Kasumi...¿Que te dije?-Dijo Shun entrando a la oficina de Alice

Que no tengo que hacer alboroto , blablabla que no tengo que molestar , blablabla , que no tengo que interrumpir , si ya lo se-

¿Entonces?-

Tranquilo Señor Presidente , no fue molestia-

Kasumi ve con Fabia-

Prefiero un castigo-Susurro la pequeña lo cual pudo oír Alice

¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Shun serio

Que alegría voy con Fabia-Dijo Kasumi seria mientras se iba

¿Por que se queda aquí?-Dijo Alice tranquila

Necesito hablar contigo-

¿De que?-

Viste cuando Fabia y yo estábamos abrazados-

Si-

¿Te molesto vernos asi?-

No...¿Porque debería molestarme?-Dijo Alice seria

No lo se simple curiosidad-

¿Solo eso vino a preguntar?-

Si-

Entonces ya se puede ir-

¿Porque eres así?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

¿ Así como?-

Tan fría y reservada-

Esos son mis asuntos-

Trabajas en mi empresa , todos me importan-

¡No me conoce!-Dijo Alice enojada

De hecho si Alice-

¿A que se refiere?-

Se lo que paso-Dijo Shun lo cual hizo que Alice bajara la mirada y apretara los puños

Exactamente...¿Que sabe?-

Se lo de Klaus , todo lo que paso-

¡No tiene ningún derecho a investigarme! , ¡¿Quien rayos se cree para meterse en mi vida privada?-Grito la ojicafe furiosa

Me preocupas Alice-

Entonces me tiene lastima-

¡No!-

¿Entonces?...Quiero saber porque me investigo-

Porque has mencionado el nombre de Klaus-

...-

Yo lo conozco...de hecho el me invito a su boda con su hermosa prometida Alice Gehabich-Dijo el pelinegro lo cual hizo que Alice se sonrojara por lo ultimo

Bien ya sabe que me iba a casar con ese desgraciado...¿Que logro con esto?-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras sacaba ¡lagrimas! de los ojos

Saber que es lo que te tiene tan atormentada-Dijo el pelinegro quitando le las lagrimas a Alice

¿Porque se preocupa tanto por mi?-

No lo se...-

Usted no sabe como es amanecer todos los días y no dejar de pensar ni una sola vez en como me dejaron plantada en la iglesia vestida de blanco y todos los invitados sentir pena por mi y que al día siguiente salga en todos los periódicos , romper una ilusión de formar una familia y tener hijos...es una tortura-

Alice-Dijo Shun y sin pensarlo dos veces este la abrazo

Usted no puede entenderme porque si se caso , tuvo a dos hijos maravillosos que yo quisiera tener como míos... y usted no a sabido aprovecharlos-

Lo se...-

Se que la muerte de su esposa a sido muy duro pero no justifica que se aleje mas de ellos , al contrario debió ser mas unido-

Lo se y quisiera remediarlo-

Nunca es tarde para pedir disculpas y recuperar el tiempo perdido...-Dijo Alice quien no se había dado cuenta de que tenia la mano de Shun agarrada

Tienes razón-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Papá...buenos días Alice-Dijo Kenji entrando a la oficina lo cual hizo que Alice soltara la mano de Shun

Buenos días Kenji-

Papá vine a preguntarte si Mamoru ya llego-Dijo el ojiambar sonriente

Creo que si-

Gracias...adios Alice-

Adiós Kenji...¿Quien es Mamoru?-

Es...

* * *

><p>En la Oficina de Dan<p>

_*Supongo que Runo se ira antes de que el llegue*-Pensó el ojirojo_

Hola , hola-Dijo cierta ojiazul entrando a la oficina de Dan

Runo-

Hola Dan-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Hola-

¿Para que me querías?-

Es que quisiera invitarte a bailar esta noche-

¿Enserio?-

Claro...¿Te gustaria ir?-

Me encantaría-

¿Te recojo a las 8?-

Me parece bien-Dijo Runo sonriente

Genial enton...-Dijo Dan pero fue interrumpido

¡Papá!-Exclamo cierto peliazul entrando a la oficina de Dan

Mamoru te e dicho que toques antes de entrar-

Mamoru 8 años de edad cabello azul marino , ojos rojo rubi , tez morena , talentoso en las artes marciales , hijo de una de las mejores karatecas de todo Japón , mejor amigo de Kenji a pesar de la edad

Si papá-

¿Papá?-Dijo Runo con los ojos cristalizados

Si...Runo el es mi hijo-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: O.O , esto esta mal_**

**_Yo: Lo se u.u , ya TODOS se imaginaran quien es su madre_**

**_Shun: Si_**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Kasumi Gehabich:_**_ Agradezco tu review , tal vez no a admitido que si esta enamorado de Alice pero bien que se le nota ^^ jajaja , pues como lo predijiste a ella no le gusto para nada que la investigara y O.O la hizo llorar! eso es nuevo , ya se esta rompiendo su frontera de hielo , si! XD , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Maky SiemprE ContigO:** Agradezco tu review , con tanto celos como no se iba a dar cuenta Alice jajaja , Fabia se debe de controlar con sus celos y suerte que no los vio abrazados por que si no uy la que se arma , Alice se esta ablandando :3 , esto es genial y ademas agarro la mano de Shun que tierno , Espero tu revie ^^_

_**Misuky Taylor Kuso**: Agradezco tu review , jajajaja se nota que ambas quieren que Alice se enamore lo mas rápido posible para que deje esa actitud y creo que ambas estan estan en lo correcto , Alice se esta enamorando :3 , ya la hizo llorar eso es un buen paso ahora falta la risa , la sorpresa , la sonrisa...¿Que sigue? jajaja , ojala que ya sea la misma , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Yukistar**: Agradezco tu review ^^ , jajaajajaja no se como se me ocurrió o si lo e oído en algún lado pero jajaja quise ponerlo para que Kasumi molestara a Lettuce por molestarla y ademas se lo merece la "Lechuga" jaja por molestar a Aiko ya que es la única amiga que tiene Kasumi y aunque parezca una vampiro por la apariencia y porque tenga piel sensible a la luz Kasumi la quiere ^^ , jajaja Fabia hay que andar con esos celos enfermizos porque si no te pueden descubrir y aun no puedo creer que Shun no se de cuenta u.u , Espero tu review ^^_

_**DianaLauraHPFan:** Agradezco tu review , Si y mil veces si Dan es mas responsable que el ya que el si va por su hijo a pesar del trabajo y si convive con el no como Shun que siempre los evita y nunca va por ellos a la escuela , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Rose Dark**: Agradezco tu review , ya se esta notando el amor entre esos dos ;3 , aunque Alice no deja mucho que decir ¬¬ por si dichosa ética profesional pero todo cambiara pronto jajajjaa , Espero tu review ^^_

_**Bat Shiyama**: Agradezco tu review , tal vez seria genial tener una amiga así y en las fiestas de Halloween seria lo mejor XD jajajaja pero ya en unos 10 años no podra burlarse ya que de seguro se vera muy hermosa y ella seguirá siendo odiosa jaja , pues si se puede burlar fácilmente de Lettuce ya que suena como a Lechuga y tiene el cabello verde XD , pues al parecer si hizo cambiar un poco a Alice lo de la investigación y esperamos que lo que a dicho Alice sobre Kasumi y Kenji haga reflexionar a Shun , Espero tu review ^^_

_**andromedasamantha**: Agradezco tu review , uyy si que estaba retrasado , ¡una tortuga de seguro terminaba antes que el! , Si al fin se acordó de que tiene hijos MILAGRO esto es un verdadero MILAGRO y sobre todo los llevo a la oficina APOCALIPSIS , Lo de Dan sera un gran problema U.U ayyy mamá no quiero saber como se pondra Runo , Espero tu review_

**_Yo: Runo no se pondra muy feliz con esto U.U_**

**_Shun: Cuenta con eso_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS , ¿Quien sera madre de Mamoru?...bueno creo que eso ya es obvio u.u_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	14. Sonrisas

**_¡FIESTA!_**

**_Fiesta fiesta queremos fiesta XD_**

**_Shun: Se estarán preguntando porque celebramos ^^_**

**_Yo: Y el motivo es que..._**

**_Yo y Shun: LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS!_**

**_Yo: Se siente tan bien decir eso TwT_**

**_Shun: Y ahí va de nuevo con su llanto ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Ya me arruinaste el momento Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Me alegro ^^_**

**_Yo: ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Hijo?-Dijo Runo con los ojos cristalizados<p>

Si Runo , Mamoru es mi hijo-

Un gusto Runo-Dijo el pelizul dando una pequeña reverencia

Igualmente Mamoru...-

¿Ya vino Kenji?-Dijo el ojirojo curioso

Si , esta en la sala de espera-

Gracias , hasta luego Runo-Dijo Mamoru yéndose

Así que tu hijo...-Dijo la ojiceleste seca

Runo déjame explicarte-

Me engañaste-

Todo tiene una explicación-

¡Estas casado y Tienes un hijo¡ o ¿acaso tienes mas?-Dijo la pelizul en llanto

Runo...-

No me vuelvas a buscar-Dijo Runo yéndose muy triste

No espera...¡arg!-Dijo Dan dándose un golpe en la cabeza

* * *

><p><em>En la Sala de Espera<em>

¿Cuando llegara Mamoru?-Dijo el mini Kazami impaciente

Ya te dijo papá que esta aquí , no te desesperes-

Como si tu no lo quisieras ver-Dijo Kenji pícaro

¡Deja de decir esas cosas!-Dijo Kasumi toda roja

Te gusta Mamoru y eso es muy notorio-

¡A mi no me gusta!-Dijo la ojiazul sonrojada

Si...claro-Dijo el ojiambar riendo

¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-Dijo Mamoru haciendo su entrada

Payaso...-Dijo la pelimorada seria

Por lo visto tu lloraste mas en mi ausencia-Dijo el ojirojo burlona mente

3 palabras...¡En tus sueños!-

Como digas-

Por cierto la maestra dijo que estas muy atrasado así que...te apunte lo que nos dejo de Tarea-Dijo Kasumi sacando unas 4 hojas de su bolsa

¡¿Tanto?-

No es mi culpa que te diera varicela-

Dejando la tarea...¿Vamos a ir a jugar a tu casa?-Dijo el ojiambar sonriente

¿Cual de las dos?-Dijo serio el peliazul

A la de tu mamá-

La llamare...-

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte de J<em>_apón_

_En una Academia de artes marciales se encontraba cierta mujer enseñando clases..._

Solo tranquilízate , relaja tus músculos y luego golpea con toda tu fuerza el saco-Dijo cierta ojimiel

Gracias maestra Lee-

_Chan Lee 26 años de edad , un largo cabello lacio azul marino que le llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura , ojos color miel , tez albina , una mujer realmente hermosa, mejor amiga de Lice_

De nada-Dijo la peliazul sonriente

En eso sonó su celular

_Platica Telefónica_

_Hola...-_

_Mamá soy yo-_

_Mamoru ¿como estas?-_

_¿Bien y tu?-_

_Un poco cansada-_

_¿Estas dando clases?-_

_Si-_

_Oh , yo soy el mejor de tu clase-_

_ Si , ganaste la cinta negra en tan solo 3 años-_

_ Porque tengo a la mejor mamá de artes marciales-_

_ Muy cierto...¿Para que llamaste?-_

_Para saber si puedo ir a tu casa con Mamoru-_

_ Pero esta semana te toca estar con tu papá-_

_ Lo se pero el se tarda en el trabajo , por favor mamá-_

_De acuerdo , hablare con tu padre-Dijo la ojimiel resignada_

_Gracias mamá- _

_De nada , te veo al rato besos-_

_Fin de la llamada __Telefónica_

Después de que Chan colgara vio que todos sus alumnos se estaban riendo

¿Escucharon toda mi conversación?...Bien , ¡ saldrán 1 hora tarde!-Dijo la ojimiel molesta

¡NO!-Gritaron desesperados sus alumnos

¿Cuestionan mis ordenes? , ¡15 vueltas a la cancha ahora!-

¡NO!-

¿Otra vez?...¡20 lagartijas!-

¡NO!-Gritaron todos con miedo

¿Quieren que les dicte mas actividades?-

...-

Mejor-Dijo Chan sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

¿No le dijiste a Runo que ya eres divorciado?-Dijo Shun

No me dio tiempo-

Ya veo-

¡Papá!-Exclamaron Mamoru y Kenji entrando

¿Que pasa?-Dijeron ambos padres

¿Puedo ir a casa de Mamoru?-Dijo Kenji sonriente

Pero estoy ocupado-Dijo Dan

No a la tuya papá a la de mi mamá-Dijo el peliazul sonriente

Pero tu madre esta dando clases-

En eso sonó el celular de Dan

_Platica Telefónica _

_Hola...-_

_Dan soy yo Chan-_

_Chan justo estábamos hablando de ti-_

_Espero que no sea nada malo-_

_No , Mamoru me dice que quiere ir a tu casa- _

_Yo vengo por el en una hora...¿Tienes inconveniente en que vaya a mi casa?-_

_No tranquila-_

_Gracias Dan-_

_De nada-_

_Fin de la Platica Telefónica_

¿Entonces si vamos?-Dijeron ambos infantes

Si-

¡Si!-

¿Y tu hermana?-Dijo el pelinegro

No quiere venir-

¿Y quien la cuidara?-

Yo podría cuidarla-Dijo Alice entrando a la oficina de Shun

¿Enserio?-Dijo el ojiambar

Si...de hecho me lo a estado pidiendo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo ya que Kasumi estaba detrás de ella

¿ Cuidarías a Kasumi?-

Si solo tengo que ir por unas cosas y me voy a mi departamento-

¿Te comportaras Kasumi?-Dijo Shun viendo a su hija

¿Dudas de mi?-Dijo la pelimorada haciéndose la indignada

Si...-

Tienes tanta razón al desconfiar-Dijo divertida la ojiazul

¿Te vas a comportar?-

Si ademas Alice me cae bien , no le haría nada-

De acuerdo puedes ir-

Genial-

¿Nos vamos Kasumi?-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En el salón de publicidad <em>

Mira se encontraba che cando unas fotos pero cierto peliverde le tapo los ojos

Adivina quien soy-Dijo Ace alterando su voz

Keith-

No-

Dan-

No-

Shun-

No-

Lice-

No-

Julie-

No-

Fabia-

No-

Ya Ace se que eres tu-

Que bien me dejaste al ultimo-

¿A que viniste?-

¿Que no puedo venir a visitarte?-

Si pero te recuerdo que tu no trabajas aquí-

¿Y?-

Que me distraes en el trabajo-

¿A si?-Dijo el peliverde seductor amente

_*No debi de decir eso*-_

¿Y porque te distraigo?-

Porque...porque...-Dijo la pelinaranja cerrando los ojos

Mira vine a ver si...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Keith entrando lo cual provoco que ambos se separaran-

...-

¿Esto haces en tu hora de trabajo?-Dijo el ojiazul cruzado de brazos-

¡No!-

No entiendo porque la regañas-

¿Y aun no preguntas...como supervisor de personal tengo que ver que todos trabajen?-

Entonces ¿porque supervisas tanto a Lice?-Dijo Ace pícaro

_*Ya me atrapo*_...Me tengo que ir-Dijo Keith yéndose

Tushe-Dijo Mira sonriendo

* * *

><p>Con Julie y Runo<p>

¡¿Dan esta casado?-Dijo Julie en shock

Eso parece-Dijo Runo secándose las lagrimas

¿Y como lo sabes?-

Tiene un hijo-

¿Como sabes que es su hijo?-

¡Lo llamo papá!-

Tal vez su esposa es fea , gorda , mala ,ya sabes-

Disculpen ¿saben donde esta un niño llamado Mamoru?-Dijo cierta ojimiel

Si...¿Quien es usted?-Dijo Runo

La madre del niño...-Dijo Chan sonriendo

Ah , esta con el vicepresidente-

Gracias-Dijo la peliazul yéndose

¿Fea , Gorda y mala?...¡Es todo lo contrario! , ¡su esposa es un cuero de mujer!-Dijo Runo entrando de nuevo al llanto

Ay-Dijo Julie con una gota estilo anime-

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice<em>

Alice acababa de salir de bañarse (ya vestida) y se quedo viendo a Kasumi con mucha ternura mientras ella dibujaba

Se nota que te encanta dibujar-Dijo la pelinaranja dulcemente

Si me gusta mucho pero no me gusta mostrárselo a muchas personas-

¿Porque?-

Hace que mi papá recuerde a...-

¿A tu madre?-

Si...-

No tienes porque esconder tu talento-

¿En verdad lo crees?-

Claro , te enseñare otra forma de dibujar...-

¿Como?-

¿Ya has pintado en un lienzo?-

Un poco-

Vamos a pintar...¿Te parece?-Dijo sonriente la ojicafe

Claro-

_Horas __después_

Pasaron las horas y ambas dibujaron , cocinaron , vieron la tele , contaron partes graciosas y penosas de su vida , vieron la Tele , jugaron a las escondidas , ¡Saltaron el la cama! y se peinaron

¿Te la pasaste bien?-Pregunto la ojicafe sonriendo

Si , nunca me imagine divertirme tanto...-Bostezo la ojiazul

¿Enserio?-

Si , desde que mi madre murió el no volvió a ser el mismo-

...-

Hasta que tu apareciste-

¿Que?-

No se necesita ser listo para darse cuenta de que le gustas a mi papá-

Eso no puede ser-

¿Y porque no? , eres hermosa , inteligente y carismática-

Kasumi no puedo gustarle a tu padre-

Aunque intentes negarlo yo se que a el le gustas

...-

Pero la pregunta aquí seria si te gusta mi papá-

Eso no es cierto-Dijo Alice sonrojada

O tal vez lo estas pero no lo sabe o no lo quieres admitir...ohh-Bostezo la pequeña ya cansada

Mejor descansa-

De acuerdo...¿Me podrías cantar una canción?-

Claro...-

(Mañana es para siempre-Alejandro Fernandez)

_El alma nos juntó_  
><em>con sólo un beso de testigo<em>  
><em>cada latido prometió<em>  
><em>que ibas a estar<em>  
><em>siempre conmigo<em>

_Hoy todo cambió_  
><em>y es que has seguido otro camino<em>  
><em>pero mi vida se quedó<em>  
><em>toda en tus labios<em>  
><em>toda contigo<em>

_Te dice un corazón desesperado_  
><em>que regreses a mi lado<em>  
><em>que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual<em>  
><em>Te pido con el alma que recuerdes<em>  
><em>que juraste no perderme<em>  
><em>prometimos que no acabaría jamás<em>  
><em>que mañana es para siempre<em>

_Dentro de mi piel_  
><em>sigue la ausencia de tus manos<em>  
><em>sigo tratando de entender<em>  
><em>por que el destino<em>  
><em>quiso engañarnos<em>

_Te dice un corazón desesperado_  
><em>que regreses a mi lado<em>  
><em>que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual<em>  
><em>Te pido con el alma que recuerdes<em>  
><em>que juraste no perderme<em>  
><em>prometimos que no acabaría jamás<em>

_Sé que hay_  
><em>una fe que no se acaba<em>  
><em>una luz y una mirada<em>  
><em>que nos volverá a encontrar<em>

_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_  
><em>que juraste no perderme<em>  
><em>prometimos que no acabaría jamás<em>

_Que mañana es para siempre_

La voz de Alice era muy angelical y al acabar de cantar la canción Kasumi ya se encontraba dormida

Descansa princesa-Dijo la ojicafe dándole un beso en la frente para después taparla con una sabana

_En eso tocaron la puerta_

Voy-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta

Hola Alice...-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras traía un ramo de rosas

Hola...-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo dulcemente

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos: O.O<strong>_

_**ALICE YA SONRIE!**_

_**Yo: ¡MILAGRO! **_

_**Shun: Ahora solo falta que me se ria!**_

_**Yo: ¡Y que te llame ya por tu nombre que eso de Señor presidente ya me esta hartando!**_

_**Shum: ¡Lo se! , estaré en el cielo si me habla de tu :3**_

_**Yo: El que no esta en el cielo es Dan u.u**_

_**Shun: Tiene un hijo pero miren el lado bueno para Runo el ya es divorciado**_

_**Yo: Exacto ^^**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE YA SONRÍE !**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	15. Invitación

**_REGRESANDO A LA ESCUELA U.U_**

**_Todos: BUUUU_**

**_Yo: Es una tortura estar en la escuela pero lo bueno es ver a mis amigas ^^_**

**_Shun: No quiero interrumpir pero ¡puedes dejar de hablar y empezar esto de una vez! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: De acuerdo ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Pasa-Dijo la pelinaranja<p>

Gracias...Te traje esto para agradecerte que cuidaras a Kasumi-Dijo Shun entregándole unas hermosas rosas rojas

Son muy hermosas...gracias-

¿Se quedo dormida?-Dijo el pelinegro al ver a su hija dormida en el sofa

Si , es un ángel-

Espero que no te haya causado molestias-

No fue molestia, nos divertimos e hicimos varias cosas-

¿Como que?-

Pues dibujamos , cocinamos , vimos la tele , nos contamos chistes y partes graciosas o penosas de nuestra vida , nos peinamos y hasta saltamos en la cama-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Shun sin creerlo-

Si , Kasumi me hizo sentir que era una niña otra vez-

Lamento el desorden-Dijo Shun viendo varios dibujos en el piso

No importa-

Te ayudo a recogerlos-Dijo el pelinegro levantando los dibujos

No es necesario yo...lo hago-Dijo Alice agachándose para levantarlos pero al agarrar un dibujo vio que su mano y la de Shun se agarraron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente

Alice...-Dijo Shun acercándose a los labios de la ojicafe

...-

Shun se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Alice y ella no hacia nada , ya iban a chocar sus labios pero...

¿Papá?-Dijo Kasumi abriendo sus ojos lo cual hizo que ellos se separaran rápidamente y estaban un poco sonrojados

Si Kasumi , ya llegue-Dijo el pelinegro acariciando la mejilla de su hija

Alice y yo nos divertimos mucho-

Ya me lo contó-

Alice gracias...OHHH por todo-Bostezo la pequeña cansada

De nada-

Sera mejor que nos vayamos-

Alice...Ohh te deje un dibujo en la mesa- Dijo la Kazami mientras alzaba sus manos para que su padre la cargara

Gracias-

Hasta mañana Alice-Dijo Shun saliendo con su hija en brazos

Hasta mañana-Dijo la pelinaranja cerrando la puerta

Luego Alice se dirigió a la mesa y vio un hermoso dibujo donde mostraba a Alice y a Kasumi brincando en la cama

Muchas gracias-Dijo la pelimaranja dejando caer una lagrima de alegría

* * *

><p>En la mansión Kazami<p>

Fabia se encontraba en el cuarto de Kenji leyéndole un cuento

Fin , ahora a dormir-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

¿Y mi papá?-

No lo se-

¿Ya llego Kasumi?-

¿No esta con tu padre?-Dijo Fabia desconcertada

No , esta con Alice-

¿Y que hace Kasumi con ella?-Dijo la ojiverde no tan feliz

Es que yo quería ir a la casa de la madre de Mamoru pero Kasumi no quiso y Alice se ofreció a cuidarla

Ya veo-

¿Cuando se volverán novios?-

¿Quienes?

Tu y mi papá-

¿Porque dice eso?-

Porque quiero que todos formemos una familia maso menos normal-

Jajaja...¿Te gustaria que yo fuera tu madre?-

Si-

Ya llegue...¿Que haces despierto a estas horas de la noche?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

Te estaba esperando-

Yo tambien-Dijo Fabia cruzada de brazos

Duerme Kenji mañana es tu cumpleaños-

De acuerdo-

¿Y Kasumi?-

Ya la deje en su cuarto , estaba realmente cansada-

¿Enserio?-

Si , dubujo con Alice , se peinaron , cocinaron y hasta saltaron en la cama-

Eso es imposible , me estas describiendo a otra Kasumi-Dijo la ojiverde sorprendida

Yo tampoco lo crei-

Bueno , me imagino que debes estar cansado , te veo mañana en la fiesta de Kenji-Dijo la peliazul yéndose

Luego de esto Shun se fue a su recamara , se cambio y se ercosto para poder dormir pero antes de hacerlo vio los dibujos de Kasumi

Pinta exactamente que Zakuro , me alegra que almenos ella la tenga presente porque dibuja muy bien...¿Y esto?-Dijo el ojiambar viendo un dibujo en especifico

Shun se habia quedado sorprendido al ver un dibujo en donde Alice estaba con Kasumi en la playa pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion es que dibujo en su cuello un hermoso collar que decia _Mamá_

Kasumi la ve como su madre_...*Y cuando yo la conoci me senti raro...tal vez me este enamorando de Alice*_

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia siguiente<em>

Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David hoy por ser dia de tu santo te las cantamo asi-Cantaron los trse Kazami

Gracias-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

Felicidades cumplañero-Dijo Lice abrazando a su sobrino

Gracias-Dijo el ojiambar no tan emocionado

¿Que te pasa?-Dijo Shun preocupado

¿No tienes que trabajar?-Dijo Kenji serio

Hoy decidi que me quedare contigo a festejar tu cumpleaños y les di el dia libre a todos-

¡¿Enserio?-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

¡Genial!-

Sal al jardin-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¡Vamos Kasumi!-Dijo el minikazami corriendo junto a su hermana al jardin

Cuando ambos fueron al jardin se encontaron con trampolines , piscina de pelotitas , una pequeña clase de pintura , brincolines , un puseto de maquesitas , algodones de azucar y hot dogs , un pequeño moto cross y mesas para que todos se sentaran a comer

¡Esta super!-Dijo el pequeño emocionado

Tus amigos ya vienen en camino-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Ire a cambiarme-Dijo Kenji yendose

Yo ire a desayunar pastel-Dijo la ojiazul yendose

Tienes mucha suerte-Dijo la morena sonriendo

¿Por que?-

Kenji invito a Alice a su fiesta ayer en las empresas-

No se a que te refieres-

No te hagas bien que quieres verla-

Pues es cierto , no te lo voy a negar-

Ya sabia-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_Después_

Todos se encontraban en la fiesta y se estaban divirtiendo , Kasumi , Kenji , Mamoru y Aiko estaban ya comiendo (en un lugar con sombra) Dan, Chan , Lice , Keith , Ace , Mira , Julie y Runo vigilaban a los niños pero a la pelizul no le agradaba ver a Dan con su "esposa" ya que estaba celosa , Alice estaba dando las pequeñas clases de pintura y Shun la veia con dulcura lo cual no le agrado del todo a Fabia pero el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentirse triste por Zakuro

_*Espero que Alice se vaya y pronto*-_

Fabia me tengo que ir-

Pero es la fiesta de tu hijo , tengo una idea , ¿te parece si vamos a bailar?-

No gracias Fabia-

Kenji notara que no estas aqui-

Lo se y no tardare-

¿A donde vas?-

Tengo que visitar a Zakuro

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Kasumi<em>

Espero que no te moleste estar en la fiesta de mi hermano-Dijo la pelimorada mientras pintaba con un pincel

Lo hago con mucho gusto-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Sabes que me gustaria-

¿Que?-

¡Esto!-Dijo Kasumi pintandole la mejilla a Alice

¿Ah si?,¡Que tal esto!...Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja en shock al ver que pinto la nariz y la mejilla del pelinegro

Los dejo solos-Dijo Kasumi yendose muy feliz ya que sabia que ella sabia que Alice pintaria a su papá

Perdon , perdon-Dijo Alice arrepentida

¡Al fin!-Exclamo Shun sonriendo

No lo entiendo-

Me llamaste por mi nombre-

Ah eso , déjame limpiarte es que te pinte aquí y... aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja pero paso parte de la servilleta en los labios de Shun lo cual hizo que se ruborizara

Me alegra que me hayas hablado de tu-

No estamos en el trabajo y supongo que lo puedo hacer-

...-

¿A donde ira? , es que pude notar que le dijo a Fabia que se iba-

¿Lees los labios?-

Un poco-

Es que tengo que ir al cementerio-

Lo siento mucho-

Gracias-

Tengo una idea-

¿Ah si?-Dijo Shun quien no entendía a que se refería Alice

Lo invito a bailar esta noche-

Pero Alice yo no...-Dijo Shun pero Alice lo interrumpio

¿Me va a dejar plantada?-

No-

Me alegro , venga por mi a las 8...oh ya son las 4 de la tarde si que el tiempo pasa volando , iré a despedirme de Kasumi y de los demás-Dijo la ojicafe sonriente mientras se iba

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en el cementerio<em>

El lugar era muy bonito y lo tenían bien cuidado , había varias rosas en el jardín pero había una en especial al que pelinegro venia a visitar

Zakuro hoy se cumplen 6 años desde que te fuiste y el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo-

En cuestión de segundos Shun empezó a derramar varias lagrimas

No sabes la falta que nos has echo a todos-

_Flashback_

Zakuro murió-Dijo Shun debastado

Tienes que ser fuerte-Dijo Dan

¿Y mi sobrino?-Dijo Lice preocupada

El si pudo sobrevivir-

¿Y como se llama?-Dijo Chan

Kenji-

_Fin del Flashback_

Nuestro hijo siempre quiso conocerte y le has hecho mucha falta al igual que a Kasumi y a mi-

* * *

><p>Horas después en la mansión Kazami<p>

No se que ponerme-Dijo Shun desesperado

Pareces un niño-Dijo la morena riendo

Es que hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con...-

Una mujer-

Si-

No tienes porque preocuparte-

Ya van a dar las 8 y no se que ponerme-

Yo tampoco se que te pondrás-

¿Que tal esto?-Dijo Shun mientras mostraba un smokin

Claro , si es que quieres parecer pinguino-Dijo Lice riéndose

No es Gracioso-

Si lo es-

Hum...-

Shun vas a bailar no a cenar con la Reina-

Tienes razón-

Ten-Dijo la morena sacando la ropa casual de Shun

¿Para que?-

Vas a desfilar-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Lice...-

Métete al baño y cámbiate , si no llegaras tarde a tu cita con Alice-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>Minutos después en el departamento de Alice<p>

Shun se encontraba afuera del departamento de la pelinaranja esperando a que saliera

_*No se porque me siento tan nervioso*-_

Shun vestía una camisa azul marino , un pantalón de mezclilla negros y zapatos del mismo color

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a...

Alice...-Dijo Shun sin habla al verla

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOO , QUIERO SEGUIR LEYENDO TWT<em>**

**_Yo: Ya te complací en 2 COSAS _**

**_Shun: ¿En que?-_**

**_Yo: YA TE LLAMO POR TU NOMBRE Y TIENES UNA CITA CON ELLA , ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES?_**

**_Shun: Poder darle un paliza a Klaus ^^_**

**_Yo: ¬¬* _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , YA ALICE ME HABLA DE TU :3_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	16. Una gran noche

**_¡LIBERTAD! XD_**

**_NO MAS EXÁMENES_**

**_OH SIIII_**

**_Shun: Si que bien que bien , menos blablabla y ahora a leer ^^_**

**_Yo: ¡OYE!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>Buenas noches-Dijo Alice sonriendo<p>

Alice vestía un hermoso vestido negro de una sola manga , un cinturón plateado , el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , se recogió el pelo en una cola y saco un fleco de lado de su frente , tenia unos aretes de color plata y en collar del mismo color que decía Love

Buenas noches Alice-Dijo Shun tratando de esconder su rubor

¿Nos vamos?-Dijo la ojicafe sonriente

Si-

* * *

><p>En Casa De Fabia<p>

La peliazul se encontraba en su recamara leyendo un libro pero por alguna extraña razón parecía estar desconcertada

La recamara de Fabia tenia colores otoñales , balcón , un librero y su pantalla de plasma

_*No se porque pero creo que Shun si esta enamorado de Alice*-Pensó la ojiverde triste_

Varios segundos después Fabia se paro de su cama y se puso sus pantuflas para después y se fue a su closet para sacar un album de fotografías

Aun recuerdo cuando te conoci-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo mientras veia una foto en especial

_Flashback_

_Era una mañana muy bonita y cierta peliazul se encontraba camimando por la calles de Japon pero estaba un poco distraida ya que estaba hablando por __teléfono_

_Ya estoy llegando a la dichosa empresa...si te vere alla , adios-Dijo Fabia colgando_

_Sin darse cuenta un señor corrio y le arrebato la bolsa_

_¡Oiga!-Grito Fabia siguiendo al ladron pero este era mas rapido que ella y no pudo alcanzarlo_

_¡No puede ser ahi esta mis documentos , mis informacion-Dijo la ojiverde furiosa_

_Disculpa...¿Esto es tuyo?-Dijo cierto pelinegro mostrando una bolsa_

_¡Si! , muchísimas gracias-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y un poco ruborizada al ver al joven_

_Deverias tener mas cuidado-_

_Lo se pero estaba distraida , disculpa ¿Sabes donde estan las empresas Kazami?-_

_Si de hecho yo soy el dueño-_

_¡Ay me llego caído del cielo Señor Kazami!-Exclamo Fabia feliz mientras sacaba una camara_

_¿Le tomas fotos a tus jefes?-_

_No pero a mis guapos salvadores si-Dijo laojiverde sonriendo mientras sacaba la foto_

_Shun Kazami un gusto-_

_Fabia Sheen-_

_Fin del Flashback_

No puedo creer que la siga teniendo...-

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

En un salón de baile (antro) se encontraban Shun y Alice sentados en una mesa platicando y Shun parecía estar muy incomodo ya que había paparazzis y no quería que lo vieran

¿Por que esa cara?-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa

Es que no me gusta que haya mucho paparazzi-

¿Tienes miedo de que te vean conmigo?-

Claro que no-

¿Entonces?...¿vamos a bailar?-Dijo Alice sonriente

Claro-Dijo Shun yéndose a la pista con la pelinaranja

¿Seguro?-

Si-

¿Y los paparazzi?-

Quiero que me vean con la mujer mas hermosa del lugar-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la mano de Alice

Shun...-

Es hora de bailar-Dijo el ojiambar llevándose a Alice a la pista

En eso la música cambio a una rápida (Salsa)

¿Sabes bailarla?-Pregunto Alice

Si-

¿Entonces que esperas para moverte?-Dijo la ojicafe divertida

Si así lo deseas...-

Era cuestión de segundos para que los paparazzi se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Shun y la de su acompañante pero a ambos no parecia importarles

Bailas muy bien Shun-

Ni hablar de ti-Devolvió el cumplido el pelinegro

Gracias-

¿Donde aprendiste a bailar asi?-

Mi madre era bailarina y maestra de arte junto con mi papá solo que el era abogado también-

Ya veo porque dibujas tan bien-

¿Y tus padres?-

Pues mi mamá también bailaba, ella era diseñadora de imagen pero se retiro para cuidarnos a mi hermana y ami y mi padre pues heredo la empresa que ahora me pertenece-

Ya vi donde saco lo buen bailarín-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-

Gracias...-

De...nada-Dijo el pelinegro pero al darle una vuelta a Alice ella quedo muy cerca de el

Era cuestión de segundos para que ambos se empezaran a acercar pero una canción "Tiempo de Vals" hizo que ambos no pudieran acercarse mas de lo esperado

¿Me concedes esta pieza?-

Si Shun-Dijo Alice dándole su mano

Y así se la pasaron bailando , cuando todos se enteraron que Shun Kazami estaba ahí y ademas venia acompañado los paparrazi se volvieron "locos" y empezaron a fotografiarlos cada vez mas

Hace mucho que no bailaba un vals-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Yo tampoco-

Shun ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

Claro-

¿Porque eres tan distante con tus hijos?-

Después de que murió mi esposa fue muy difícil estar con ellos-

¿Porque?-

Kasumi es su imagen viva y Kenji...-

¿Y Kenji que?-

Aveces pienso que el tiene parte de la culpa de que ella muriera-

Un hijo nunca tiene la culpa de nada-

Lo se pero no puedo evitar pensarlo

¿Quieres que vayamos a otra parte a platicar?-Dijo Alice ya que los paparazzis ya la estaba incomodando

Claro...¿Ya te fastidiaron a ti también?-

Si-

El problema sera salir-Dijo el pelinegro viendo a los paparazzi en la entrada

Alado hay una tienda de disfraces-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si-

Solo sígueme-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando a Shun de la mano

¡Shun Kazami aquí!-Dijo un paparazzi

¿Quien es su acompañante?-

¿Es su novia?-

¡MIREN ES JUSTIN BIEBER!-Exclamo Alice señalando a un lugar

¡¿Donde?-Exclamaron los paparazzis volteando

Vamonos-Dijo Alice y se fue con Shun

¡Nos engañaron!-

Sigamos los-

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice se encontraban dentro de un vestidor con varias ropas y sombreros adentro<p>

¿Crees que nos hayan visto entrar?-Pregunto el pelinegro

No lo creo-

No lo se yo creo que...-Dijo Alice ruborizada al ver que ambos estaban muy pegados

Esta muy pequeño el espacio-

Solo es para una persona el vestidor-

Tal vez deberíamos salir-

¿Y si nos ven?-

Si pero deberíamos disfrazarnos ya que esto es una tienda de disfrazes-

Perfecto , ten y te veo en unos minutos-Dijo Alice agarrando ropa y unas cuentas cosas mas para despues darselas a Shun e irse

De acuerdo-Dijo el ojiambar sonriente

_*Que me esta pasando contigo*-Penso la pelinaranja mientras se metia a otro vestidor_

_Minutos __después_

Shun se encontraba a fuera de los vestidores mientras se veia al espejo

Parezco otra persona-Dijo Shun sorprendido

Shun tenia una peluca rubia , pupilentes azules , una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco

Ya estoy lista-

Alice...-

Alice tenia una peluca color negra , unos pupilentes de color azul , una chaqueta negra encima de una blusa blanca y pantalones del mismo color

Vamos hay que pagar-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Disculpen-Dijo un paparazzi lo cual tenso a ambos

Si...-Dijo Shun alterando su voz

¿No han visto a Shun Kazami?-

¿Quien es el?-Dijo Alice alterando su voz

¿No lo conoce?-

Discúlpenos pero...mi esposo y yo somos de España y no conocemos a nadie de aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja imitando un acento español

Perdonen , disfruten su visita-Dijo el paparazzi yéndose con los demás

¿Esposo?-Dijo Shun picar amente

Yo...vamos a comer-Dijo Alice ruborizada

De acuerdo-

Se me antojaron unos tacos-

Entonces vamos a un puesto-

_Minutos __después_

Mmm...hace mucho que no probaba uno-Dijo Shun sonriente

Están deliciosos-Dijo Alice mientras se quitaba la peluca

¿Te la pasaste bien?-

La verdad no pensé divertirme tanto-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando la mano de Shun sin que ella se diera cuenta

¿Ah si?-

Si...aunque hubo paparazzis me divertí mucho contigo con los disfraces y bailando-

Me alegro-Dijo Shun feliz

¿Y esa sonrisa?-

Es que en toda la noche me has llamado por mi nombre-

No estamos en el trabajo...¿Oh si?-Dijo Alice sin notar que sus manos estaban en el cuello del pelinegro

Pues no-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Creo que ya debería de irme ya...jaja-Dijo la pelinaranja empezando a reírse

¿Que pasa?-

Ya son la una de la mañana , pasamos 6 horas juntos-

Nuevo récord-

Si...-

¡Taxi!-Dijo Shun alzando la mano

Gracias-

Al contrario Alice , gracias a ti-

¿Porque?-

Porque me divertí mucho contigo-

Yo también...hasta mañana Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

Hasta mañana Señora Kazami-Dijo el pelinegro lo cual hizo que ella sonriera

_*Lo imposible ya fue posible porque estoy segura de que estoy enamorada de Shun*-Pensó Alice sonriendo mientras recuperaba el brillo perdido de sus ojos_

_*Creo que no hay mas dudas*-Pensó el pelinegro de la misma manera que Alice*_

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Shun estaba llegando a su oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro lo cual dejo desconcertado a su familia , amigos y empleados

Shun...¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Dan preocupado

De maravilla-

Estas muy extraño-

¿Sabes si ya llego Alice?-

Ahhh , ya vi porque esa sonrisa-

Me avisas cuando llegue-

Si-

Cuando Shun y Dan entraron a la oficina del pelinegro vieron a Fabia cruzada de brazos y al parecer no estaba muy feliz que digamos ya que su cara estaba muy seria y a la vez molesta

Shun me puedes explicar ¡¿que es esto?-Dijo Fabia furiosa para después poner en la mesa un periódico donde salia una foto en la que Shun estaba bailando con Alice

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAMA MÍA <strong>_

_**Yo: Fabia esta realmente furiosa y por furiosa me refiero a que esta MUY CELOSA XD**_

_**Shun: ALICE ESTA ENAMORADA DE MI ^^**_

_**Yo: Ya lo notamos Einsten ¬¬ **_

_**Shun: Estoy tan feliz que no dejare que tus comentarios me arruinen mi felicidad ^^**_

_**Yo: Me parece bien **_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡SALI CON ALICE! , SOY TAN FELIZ ^^**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


	17. Amor bajo la lluvia

**_POR FIN LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO!_**

**_Shun: ¡¿A que re refieres?_**

**_Yo: Eso lo tendrás que leer ^^ _**

**_Shun: ¡ Al menos danos una pista!_**

**_Yo: Esta bien...Lo que mas has anhelado en la historia n.n_**

**_Shun: ¡ENSERIO! O.O_**

**_Yo: Si ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡ Explícame!-Grito Fabia furiosa<p>

No puede ser...-Dijo Shun agarrando el periódico

Alice se ve linda...-Dijo Dan comiendo una manzana

¿Que acabas de decir?-Dijo Shun alzando la ceja

Que no es mi tipo-Dijo el ojirojo asustado

¿Dan me podrías dejar a solas con Shun?-Dijo Fabia cruzada de brazos

Si...luego me cuentas que paso-Susurro el pelicafe a el ojiambar

Claro...-

Shun dime que se ignifica esto porque ni solo salieron en la primera plana si no también en ¡imagen , espectáculos , noticias y programas de CHISMES!-

Los paparazzis no la dejaran en paz...-

¿Solo eso te preocupa?-

...-

¡Dime!-

¿Por que te pones así?-

¡No me cambies el tema!-

Es la verdad desde que entre estas muy enojada-

Lo estoy-

¿Porque?-

Por que...Por que yo te ofrecí que fuéramos a bailar juntos y me dijiste que no y ahora resulta que ¡le dijiste a Alice que si! (Tiene un buen punto u.u)

...-

Dime algo...¿Estas enamorado de Alice?-

Fabia yo...-

Responde me con toda sinceridad-

La verdad es que si...Estoy enamorado de Alice...-

Shun...-

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Alice<em>

La pelinaranja estaba sentada en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa , se le notaba la felicidad desde lejos

Ahh-Suspiro la ojicafe

Wow-Dijo Runo en shock

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Suspiraste-Dijo Julie extrañada

¿Ah si?-

Si-

Ahora nos explicaras que es esto-Dijo Julie mostrando el mismo periódico que Fabia le había mostrado a Shun

No puede ser-Dijo Alice en shock

¿Nos perdimos de algo?-

Si...y de mucho-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¡¿Que te pasa?-Dijeron ambas aterradas

Estoy enamorada-

¡¿QUE?-Exclamaron ambas felices

Tal y como lo oyen-

De seguro es Shun-Dijo Julie picara

¡Entonces es cierto!-Dijo Runo

¿Cierto que?-Dijo Alice confusa

Hoy en la mañana vi en la Television que tu y Shun tienen una relación-

¡Eso no es cierto!...tengo que hablar con Shun-

Es un buen pretexto para verlo-

¡Julie!-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Nos alegra que seas la misma de antes-

A mi también Runo-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Disculpen...¿La señorita Alice Gehabich?-Dijo un repartidor entrando con un gran ramo de rosas rojas

So yo-

Le envían esto-Dijo el repartidor dejando el ramo en el escritorio de Alice

Son hermosas...-

Que tenga un bonito día-Dijo el repartidor yéndose

Igualmente-

¿Quien te las mando?-

Aquí hay una carta-

¿Y que dice?-

Dice:

_Cada pétalo son las veces que e pensado en ti_

_Tu sonrisa es mi alegría_

_Que me cautiva cada día _

De:¿?-Leyó Alice quien estaba bastante sonrojada

De seguro fue Shun-Dijo Julie

¿Lo crees?-

Claro-

Bueno...entonces iré a agradecerle-Dijo Alice yéndose

Parece que lloverá-Dijo Runo viendo el cielo que se estaba tornando negro

Y fuerte...-

Hola...¿Se puede?-Dijo Dan entrando a la oficina

¡No!-Dijo Runo furiosa

Claro-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Runo...¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo el ojirojo

Yo los dejo solos...-

Ni Julie no...te vayas-

Runo tenemos que hablar-

¡Mentira!-

Déjame explicarte las cosas-

¡Tienes un hijo!-

¡PERO SOY DIVORCIADO!-

¿Que?-

Chan y yo nos divorciamos hace casi 3 años-

¡Pero los vi en la fiesta y estaban muy contentos y ademas inseparables!-

Chan es mi mejor amiga-

Tu ex esposa convertida en tu mejor amiga ,eso incomoda a cualquier chica-

Te traje esto-Dijo Dan entregándole un documento

¿Que es esto?-

Mi divorcio con Chan-

Dan...-

Se nota que estabas muy celosa-Dijo Dan riendo

¡NO!-

Mientes-

¿Y como sabes?-

Tu cara color tomate te delata-Dijo el pelicafe quien aun reía

Yo no estaba ¡Celosa!-

Si lo estabas-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si-

Que no-

Que si

Que no-

Que si-

Que no

Que si-

¡Que si!-Dijo Runo ya que pensaba que Dan iba a a caer en la trampa

¡Ya lo admitiste!-

¡¿Como?...¿Porque no te confundiste?-

Es el truco que hago para molestar a Shun con Alice-

Ah...-

¿Entonces si estabas celosa?-

Bien tu ganas , si estaba celosa porque pensé que tu querías a otra mujer y pensar que estabas casado hizo que me sintiera mal-

Runo...-

Feliz ya te dije que si estaba celosa puedes estar tran...-Dijo la peliazul pero Dan la agarro de la cintura y la beso

Runo me gustas...y mucho-

¿Enserio?-

Si y me gustaría preguntarte si...¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Claro que si-Dijo Runo dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Que lindo...¿Ya son novios?-Dijo Lice sonriente

¿Cuando llegaste?-Dijo Dan sonrojada

Hace 30 segundos-

¿Y cuando te animaras con Keith?-Dijo Dan pícaro lo cual hizo que Lice se quedara roja

No se de que hablas...-

Aja..¿Y esas flores?-Dijo Dan viendo un arreglo de rosas

Shun se las dio a Alice-

No recuerdo que haya pedido flores mi hermano-Dijo la morena

Y tampoco me a mencionado nada-Dijo Dan

Eso se ignifica que Shun no se las mando-Dijo Runo

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Shun<em>

No puedo creerlo-Dijo Fabia aguantándose las lagrimas

Fabia es que...-

Tus hijos nunca la aceptaran-

¿Que?-

Kasumi te a dicho varias veces que no quiere que salgas con nadie porque no quiere que remplacen a su mamá

Nadie remplazara a Zakuro-

Pues al parecer ya lo hiciste-

Zakuro fue mi primer amor y sigue ocupando un lugar en mi corazón y Alice esta ocupando otro-

¡No entiendo!...Habiendo tantas por que ¡AY!-Grito Fabia ya que su tacón se rompió y cayo en el pecho de Shun

Deberías de comprarte tacones nuevos jajajajaja-Rió Shun

Shun vine a...-Dijo Alice entrando muy alegre pero al ver la escena tan comprometedora su cara mostraba tristeza

Alice no es lo que parece-Dijo el pelinegro separándose de Fabia

Soy una tonta-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

ALICE-Grito Shun yendo tras ella

_*Si Alice reacciono así es porque también esta enamorada de Shun*-Pensó tristemente Fabia_

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de las empresas Kazami<em>

La lluvia era muy fuerte y cierta pelinaranja estaba saliendo de las empresas Kazami y no se distinguía bien si estaba llorando o si solo eran las gotas , apenas cuando salio afuera ya estaba completamente mojada por el agua de la lluvia y se dirigía a su coche

_*Soy una idiota*-_

¡Alice!-Grito Shun quien iba tras ella al igual el estaba completamente mojado

¡Vete!-

Alice déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso-Dijo el ojiambar tranquilamente ya que habia alcanzado a Alice

¿Y que es lo que realmente paso?...Sales con Fabia para mi eso ya es bastante notorio-

Eso no es verdad-

Perdóneme pero me tengo que ir-

¡No!-Dijo el pelinegro agarrándola de la mano

...-

¡¿Que no te das cuenta por quien realmente estoy enamorado?-

Suéltame-

No hasta que me escuches-

¡No te voy a escuchar!-

Alice entiende yo...-Dijo el pelinegro pero Alice sin pensarlo agarro la cara de Shun y la acerco a sus labios y lo beso tierna mente en los labios que duro como unos 7 segundos

Perdóname-Dijo Alice subiéndose a su coche para después irse

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro sin palabras

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: EL MEJOR CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA! :3<em>**

**_Yo: Espero que este contento_**

**_Shun: ¡ESTOY MAS QUE FELIZ! ^^_**

**_Yo: Y con lo que viene te pondrá mas feliz _**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE LE HICISTE A LICE?_**

**_Yo: Pero si quieres te rompo la nube y te estrellas en el piso ^^_**

**_Shun: Si es ella ¬¬_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡EL PRIMER BESO DE SHUN Y ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	18. ¿Como lo veré ahora?

**_Shun: ¡SOY TAN FELIZ! ^^_**

**_Llevo escuchándote decir eso ¡TODA LA SEMANA! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Es que Alice me beso no puedo estar mas que feliz!_**

**_Yo: U.U_**

**_Shun: ¿No ibas a dar un aviso?_**

**_Yo: ¡Es cierto!...Actualizare "Volverte a Ver" mañana ya que se cumple 1 año!_**

**_Shun: Si...¡Un año de sufrimiento para mi! T^T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Shun<em>

Sécate-Dijo Dan dándole una toalla al pelinegro

Gracias...-Dijo el pelinegro tapándose

Espero que no ganes un resfriado-Dijo Dan

Yo también espero que no sea así-

¿Que hacías en la lluvia?-

Fui a buscar a Alice-Dijo el pelinegro mientras veía la ventana

Explícame porque no entiendo-

A Fabia se le rompió un tacón y al dar un paso se resbalo y nos caímos al piso-

Oh , entonces Alice pensó otra cosa-

Exacto pero no se porque salio corriendo-

Y fuiste tras ella-

Si pero al salir la logre alcanzar y estaba llorando-

¿Seguro que no fueron las gotas de lluvia?-

Lo estoy pero creo que Alice estaba celosa-

¿Celosa?-

Si y lo mas que me sorprendió fue que...-Dijo Shun poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios

¿Fue que?-

Alice me beso-

¡¿QUE?-Exclamo Dan

Tal y como lo oyes-

¿Correspondiste?-

Si y debo admitir que me gusto-

Shun...¡Estas enamorado!-

Si y ya se me había olvidado lo lindo que se sentía besar a una mujer-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Entonces fuiste tu quien le mando las rosas a Alice-

¿Cuales rosas?-Dijo el ojiambar desconcertado

No te hagas , Alice se alegro mucho al saber que venían de ti-

Pero yo no le mande nada-

Oh-

Con razón Alice entro tan alegre-

Por cierto Keith quiere hablar contigo-

Bien dile que pase-

De acuerdo-

Pensé que no me recibirías-Dijo el ojiazul

¿De que quieres hablar?-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Pues ya sabes que en dos días es el día del empleado y solo vine a recordarte que nadie trabajara-

Déjate de payasadas y dime que quieres en realidad-

¿ A que te refieres?-

A que quieres hablar de mi hermana-

Pues yo queria..-

¿ Querías?-

Perdón quiero invitar a Lice al cine pero se que la tienes muy vigilada después de lo que paso con...-Dijo el ojiazul pero Shun lo interrumpió

Ni lo menciones-

A mi tampoco me gusta hablar de ese tipo después de lo que le hizo-

Si mi hermana derrama una lagrima por tu culpa te despido-Dijo el pelinegro Serio

Jajajaja que buena broma Shun-Dijo Keih sonriendo

No es una broma-Dijo el pelinegro mas serio

Lo se...no te preocupes-

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Imagen<em>

Lice te juro que ya no puedo con tanto trabajo-Dijo Ace cansado

Tu ni trabajas-

En eso te equivocas-

¿Que?...Acaso tu...-

Si-

FIN DEL MUNDO ACE GRIT TRABAJA-Dijo Lice riéndose

Jajajaja-Rio sarcástico el peliverde

¿En donde trabajas?-

Aqui-

Ya caímos en bancarrota-

Lice...

¿En que puesto trabajas?-

Director de finanzas-

Bueno al parecer caeremos mas rápido en bancarrota-

Lice Kazami...-Dijo el peliverde serio

Perdón es que quería reírme...me da mucho gusto por ti-Dijo la morena abrazándolo

Gracias-

Ahora no tendrás que venir a cada rato para ver a Mira-

Si..-

Lice vine a...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo el ojiazul serio al verlos

¿Ya hablaste con mi hermano?-Dijo Lice rompiendo el abrazo

Si...-

¿Y que dijo?-

Eso ya no importa...tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-Dijo Keith yéndose

Keith...-Dijo la morena triste y a la vez en shock

No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso-

Yo tampoco pero ya lo escuchaste tiene cosas mas importantes que salir conmigo-

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba ya seca y con una toalla encima ya que seguía teniendo frió , estaba tomando una taza de cafe caliente

Soy una gran estúpida , lo bese y salí corriendo-

_Flashback_

_¡Alice!-Grito Shun quien iba tras ella al igual el estaba completamente mojado_

_¡Vete!-_

_Alice déjame explicarte lo que realmente paso-Dijo el ojiambar tranquilamente ya que habia alcanzado a Alice_

_¿Y que es lo que realmente paso?...Sales con Fabia para mi eso ya es bastante notorio-_

_Eso no es verdad-_

_Perdóneme pero me tengo que ir-_

_¡No!-Dijo el pelinegro agarrándola de la mano_

_...-_

_¡¿Que no te das cuenta por quien realmente estoy enamorado?-_

_Suéltame-_

_No hasta que me escuches-_

_¡No te voy a escuchar!-_

_Alice entiende yo...-Dijo el pelinegro pero Alice sin pensarlo agarro la cara de Shun y la acerco a sus labios y lo beso tierna mente en los labios que duro como unos 7 segundos_

_Perdóname-Dijo Alice subiéndose a su coche para después irse_

_Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro sin palabras_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora como lo veré a los ojos después de lo que hize...-Dijo Alice tristemente mientras veía su reflejo en el café

En eso tocaron la puerta

¿Quien sera?-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta

Cuando la pelinaranja abrió la puerta vio que no había nadie y bajo la mirada y vio unos materiales de arte , pinceles , lienzos , batas para no marcharse y pintura

Dos en un día..Esto ya es demasiado-Dijo Alice agarrando la carta

Pero esta vez Alice se quedo sorprendida al ver que no había nada escrito solo había una hermosa y delicada mariposa de cristal que en sus alas tenia inscrito el nombre de la pelinaranja

Es hermosa...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo dulcemente

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

Keith se encontraba muy pensativo

Creo que me pase con ella-

Keith vengo a hablar contigo-Dijo Ace entrando

¿No lo estas haciendo ahora?-Dijo el ojiazul serio

No seas payaso porque sabes bien de quien quiero hablar-

¿Que con Lice?-

La trataste muy mal...¿Porque?-

No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

Oh...Estabas celoso o molesto-Dijo Ace riendo

¡Claro que no!-

Yo diría ambas-Dijo el ojigris sonriendo

Supongamos que me dieron celos...¿Que con eso?-

Que lastimaste a Lice y se fue de la empresa casi llorando-

¿Enserio?-

Si-

Debo disculparme con ella-

Dudo que te quiera ver-

Pero...-

Ella estaba muy feliz porque esperaba que Shun te dijera que si podías salir con ella...hubieras visto su cara cuando le dijiste que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer-Dijo el peliverde serio

Lo se...-

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice<em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba dibujando en una libreta el retrato de cierto pelinegro , parecía una fotografía por la perfección del retrato y era a lápiz , Alice estaba muy concentrada hasta que tocaron el timbre

Espero que no sea otro obsequio-

Alice al abrir la puerta esperaba un repartidor o un obsequio en la puerta pero no fue así ya que se quedo inmóvil a ver a cierta persona

Shun...-

_Continuara...-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ^^*...¡Eso es todo!<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Si! y créeme que lo que viene te hará mas feliz ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡OH SII!_**

**_Yo: No quiero saber como se pondra Fabia al saber que se besaron O.o_**

**_Shun: O.O...¡Yo tampoco!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡UYY CUANDO FABIA SE ENTERE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	19. Tranquila

**_Shun: COMIENZAAAAAAAA_**

**_Yo: ¡Oye!_**

**_Shun: ¡Es que quiero que comience el capitulo! _**

**_Yo: IMPACIENTE_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Hola Alice...-<p>

Vete por favor-Dijo Alice cerrando la puerta pero Shun puso el pie impidiendo que se cerrara por completo

No Alice-

Shun te lo pido...vete-

No me iré hasta que hablemos-Dijo Shun entrando al departamento

¡No puedes entrar así como así!-Dijo Alice molesta

Perdón pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo que paso-

Te refieres a lo del beso...¿verdad?-

Si-

Shun por favor vete-

No , ¿Por que me besaste?-

No lo se-

Alice la pregunta es muy sencilla solo respondeme-

¡No por que no tiene importancia!-

¡Claro que si! porque lo disfrute-

¿Que dices Shun?-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Tu deseabas ese beso tanto como yo-

¡Claro que no!-Dijo la pelinaranja mintiendo

Eres muy mala para las mentiras-

Yo no vine a Japón para tener un romance con mi jefe , ¡Eso va contra mi ética profesional!-Dijo Alice enojada

¿Y que es esto?-Dijo Shun agarrando el retrato de que Alice estaba haciendo de el

Nada-Dijo Alice ruborizada

Pero aquí esta mi retrato-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

¿Que no le enseñaron a pedir las cosas?-Dijo Alice quitando le el retrato a Shun

Si-

¿Entonces?...Creo que no hay nada mas que discutir ahora por favor váyase-

En ese momento se apagaron las luces

Lo que me faltaba-Dijo Alice seria

No me iré hasta que me respondas lo que sentiste-

Shun basta yo no...¡AY!-Grito Alice ya que se oyó un fuerte trueno y como la pelinaranja se asusto ella abrazo a Shun

¿Les tienes miedo?-

Si-

Tranquila estoy aquí-

Espero que esto no sea un pretexto para quedarse aquí-

Hablando de eso...me tengo que quedar-

¿Por que?-Dijo Alice confusa

Primera por que me gusta estar contigo , dos mi coche no tiene gasolina y tercera las calles están inundadas por la lluvia-

De acuerdo pero...-

¿Pero que?-

Su familia preguntara donde esta-

Pues...-Dijo el pelinegro pero su celular sonó

_Platica __Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_Shun ¿donde estas?-Dijo cierta morena_

_¿Donde?-_

_¡Si!...¿donde estas Shun?-_

_En un hotel se acabo la gasolina del auto y con esta lluvia no puedo ir hasta la casa-_

_De acuerdo-Dijo Lice no tan convencida_

_¿Que no ibas a ir al cine con Keith?-_

_Me cancelo-_

_¿Por que?-_

_Al parecer tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer-Dijo la morena triste_

_¿Estas llorando?-Dijo Shun serio_

_¡No!...tengo que colgar les voy a cocinar a los niños-_

_De acuerdo-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica_

¿Hotel? ,¿Porque le mintio a su hermana?-

¿ Querías que le dijera que iba a pasar la noche aquí?-

Buen punto-

¿Va a comer?-

No tengo hambre gracias-

Bueno entonces iré por unas sabanas-

¿Para que?-

Vas a dormir en el sofá-

¿Que?-

Esta no es tu casa y creo que entenderá que necesito mi espacio-

Si lo entiendo-

Buenas noches Shun-Dijo Alice entregándole unas sabanas al pelinegro para después irse a su habitación-

Buenas noches Alice-

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami<em>

Aquí esta su cena...y se lo comen todo y luego lavan sus platos-Dijo la morena seria

¿Y esa actitud?-Dijo Kasumi desconcertada

¿Que actitud?-

Esa-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

No me pasa nada-

¿Que te hizo Keith?-Dijo la pelimorada seria

¿A que te refieres?-

Algo te hizo para que estés tan...como mi papá-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Jaja que graciosa-

En eso sonó el teléfono de Lice

_*Si piensas que te tomare la llamada estas muy equivocado Keith*-Pensó la morena seria_

¿No vas a contestar?-Dijo Kenji

No-

En eso volvió a sonar el teléfono-

De acuerdo... iré afuera-Dijo Lice yéndose

Es tan predecible-Dijo Kasumi riendo

_Platica Telefónica _

_¿Que quieres Keith?-Dijo Lice molesta_

_Quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato-_

_Creo que es muy tarde para hacerlo-_

_Lice escúchame-_

_Déjame pensar...¡No!-_

_Lice-_

_Sabes que si tienes tantas ganas de disculparte ven aca-_

_Ya lo hice-_

_Fin de la platica Telefónica_

¿Que?-Dijo la morena desconcertada y al voltear vio a Keith todo mojado pero con una sonrisa

Hola linda-

Aguado-Dijo Lice molesta

Necesitamos hablar-

Ya te dije que no-

Entonces va a tener que ser por las malas...-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

¿Malas?...porque ¡KEITH ODIO QUE ME CARGUEN!-Grito la morena furiosa

¿Vamos a hablar?-

¡NO!-

Entonces sera por las malas-Dijo Keith saliendo a la lluvia

¡NOS VAMOS A RESFRIAR!-

¿Hablaremos?-

¡Jamas!-

Tia , Keith...¿Que hacen afuera?-Pregunto Kenji

El ya se va-

De hecho no puedo la lluvia es muy fuerte-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Tía...¿Keith se puede dormir aquí?-Dijo Kasumi picara

Si...-Dijo Lice resignada

* * *

><p><em>Horas después en el Departamento de Alice <em>

Todo estaba tranquilo , Alice estaba profundamente dormida y Shun estaba muy incomodo

Esto es realmente molesto-Dijo Shun serio

En eso sonó un gran trueno y Alice grito y Shun fue corriendo a verla

¿Alice estas bien?-Pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

Si es solo que me dan mucho miedo los truenos-Dijo Alice abrazándose a si misma

¿Es por lo del accidente de tus padres verdad?-

_*Se nota que me investigo bien*..._Si-

Bueno entonces me voy-

¡No!...¿ podrías dormir conmigo al menos hasta que me duerma?-

Si-Dijo Shun tierna mente

Gracias-

En eso cayo otro trueno y Alice lo abrazo y el solo se limitaba a sonreír

Tranquila todo estará bien...-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la barbilla de Alice

Si...gra-Dijo la pelinaranja pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shun la beso

Alice se había quedado muy sorprendida pero feliz y no hizo nada para impedir que el siguiera , poco a poco Shun empezó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Alice y ella se separo de el

No Shun...-Dijo la ojicafe muy sonrojada

Perdóname pero estar contigo es-

Ya no digas mas-Dijo Alice desviando su mirada

De acuerdo...te lo prometo-

Gracias-Dijo Alice recostándose en la cama para después quedar dormida

Buenas noches Alice-Dijo Shun dándole un beso en la mejilla para después quedarse dormido-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Tan cerca T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Jajajajaja me alegra tu y tu pervertida mente sufran ^^_**

**_Shun: Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , Shun si se la creyó XD_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	20. Confesión

**_¡Regresando de una larga semana!_**

**_Deseando que ya sea viernes y al fin LIBERTAD XD_**

**_Shun: Exagerada ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Tal vez pero podre dormir ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>La mañana estaba un poco fría después de la lluvia de anoche , algunos arboles se cayeron al igual que varios letreros , las calles tenían grandes charcos de agua etc. Shun se encontraba despertando y pensaba como en los últimos 6 años que amanecería solo otra vez pero eso no iba a suceder y para su sorpresa Alice estaba alado de el profundamente dormida y el solo se limitaba a sonreír<p>

Despierta dormilona-Dijo Shun moviendo suavemente a Alice

No Shun , 5 minutos mas...¡SHUN!-Dijo Alice levantándose de golpe

No te preguntare como amaneciste porque ya lo se-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Que haces en mi cama?-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada

Me pediste que me quedara aqui-

Entonces no fue un sueño...eso se ignifica que tu-Dijo Alice totalmente roja

Te hice compañía-Dijo el pelinegro ya que no quería que la ojicafe mencionara lo que casi habían hecho los dos anoche

¿Que horas son?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Las...8:23-

Tengo que arreglarme-

Y yo me tengo que ir mi familia me debe estar esperando-

Oh ahora que recuerdo debe llamar a un taxi-

¿Para que?-

Para irse-

Pero si mi coche funciona perfectamente-

Entonces si coche si tiene gasolina-

Si-

Entonces...POR QUE ME DIJO QUE NO LO TENIA-Grito Alice enojada y un poco roja

Fácil yo...eh-Dijo Shun pero se dio cuenta de que el solo se delato

¡SHUN!-Grito Alice lanzando le almohadas

Ya me voy-Dijo Shun yéndose a la puerta

Hum...-

Por cierto...me gusto dormir a tu lado-Dijo Shun sonriendo para después irse

A mi también Shun...-Dijo Alice poniendo una peqeña sonrisa

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami<em>

Bien niños terminen su desayuno y a la escuela-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Si tia-

Espero que la ropa de Shun no te haya quedado grande o apretada-Dijo la morena seria

Me queda bien-

Bueno...ya te puedes ir-

¿Que?-Dijo Keith desconcertado

Lo que oíste y vete antes de que venga mi hermano-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba vistiéndose para el trabajo y por lo visto no podía quitar la sonrisa de su boca

Shun...-Suspiro Alice mientras tocaba sus labios

_Flashback_

_Bueno entonces me voy-_

_¡No!...¿ podrías dormir conmigo al menos hasta que me duerma?-_

_Si-Dijo Shun tierna mente_

_Gracias-_

_En eso cayo otro trueno y Alice lo abrazo y el solo se limitaba a sonreír_

_Tranquila todo estará bien...-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la barbilla de Alice_

_Si...gra-Dijo la pelinaranja pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shun la beso_

_Alice se había quedado muy sorprendida pero feliz y no hizo nada para impedir que el siguiera , poco a poco Shun empezó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por la espalda de Alice y ella se separo de el_

_No Shun...-Dijo la ojicafe muy sonrojada_

_Perdóname pero estar contigo es-_

_Ya no digas mas-Dijo Alice desviando su mirada_

_De acuerdo...te lo prometo-_

_Gracias-Dijo Alice recostándose en la cama para después quedar dormida_

_Fin del Flashback_

Si fue un sueño ojala hubiera sido real-Dijo Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En las empresas Kazami<em>

No dormí bien-Dijo Dan quien traía lentes de sol

Quítate los lentes...jajajaja-Dijo Ace riendo al ver las ojeras de Dan

No es mi culpa, Chan me obligo a dormir en el piso-

Es tu casa no la de ella-

Lo se pero ella me da miedo-

Si Runo se entera...-Dijo Ace sonriendo malignamente

¡Me mata! , soy Dan a la parrilla-

Ese plato de seguro da indigestión-Dijo el peliverde riendo

Jajajaja-Rio sarcástico el pelicafe

Hola chicos-Dijo Runo entrando a la oficina

Hola Runo-

¿De que hablaban?-

De nada-

Oh...y que tu y tu ex ¡DURMIERON JUNTOS!-Grito Runo furiosa mientras encendía la televisión y le aventaba un periódico a Dan

En las noticias en la sección de espectáculos se mostraba a Chan salir de la casa de Dan

Puedo explicarte , las cosas no son como parecen-

¡Eres un idiota Kuso!-Grito Runo yéndose muy enojada

Dan...-Dijo Ace serio

¿Que?...-

Creo que ya se entero...-Dijo Ace burlona mente y Dan le aventó el periódico encima

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Fabia<em>

¡¿VAS A HACER QUE?-Dijo Mira en shock

Voy a enfrentarme a Alice-

¡Estas loca!-

Claro que no-

¿Que ganaras con esto?-

Tal vez alejarla de Shun-

Fabia...-

Oh mira quien acaba de llegar-Dijo Fabia viendo desde la ventana el coche de Alice y a ella bajar de el

* * *

><p>Con Runo<p>

La peliazul se encontraba llorando por la discusión que tuvo con Dan

Ojala no hayas hecho lo que pienso Kuso...-Susurro Runo dejando caer varias lagrimas

Runo déjame explicarte-Dijo Dan entrando a la oficina

¿Explicarme que?...Pasaste la noche con Chan-

Las cosas no son como parecen-

¿Entonces como son?-

La lluvia estaba muy fuerte y Chan me pidió que fuera por Mamoru pero Lice me llamo y se quedo a dormir con Kenji pero la lluvia estaba muy fuerte así que ella se tuvo que quedar en mi casa-

¿Y donde durmió?-Dijo Runo seria

_*Al principio me va a matar*-Pensó Dan tragando en seco_

¡Dilo-

En...mi cama-

Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO-Grito Runo con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo dormí en el piso

¿Que?-

Pasamos discutiendo unas 2 horas para ver quien dormida en la cama y ella sabe artes marciales y me avento al piso . me dio sabanas y ahí dormí-

¿Y el sofá o la cama de Mamoru?

La cama de Mamoru estaba mojada por las goteras del techo y el sofa realmente es incomodo... pensándolo bien comprare unos cómodos por si se vuelve a repetir-

Perdóname-Dijo Runo abrazándolo

No hay nada que perdonar estabas celosa y eso se ignifica que me quieres tanto como yo a ti-

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Alice<em>

¿Que quieres ahora Fabia?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Lo mismo de siempre... aléjate de Shun-

Y como siempre yo te diré que no-

¿Y por que no?...¿tienes una relación con el?-Dijo Fabia seria

No tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada así vete-

Yo lo amo-Dijo Fabia con toda honestidad lo cual hizo que Alice se quedara sin palabras

...-

Lo amo demasiado y no permitiré que te metas-

...-

Yo al menos estoy diciendo la verdad y si no lo dije antes es porque no vi la necesidad de decirlo y te digo que luchare por el-

Fabia yo...-

Dime la verdad o es que ¿no tienes las agallas para decírmelo?-Dijo Fabia seria

Bien si así lo quieres te lo diré...amo a Shun y estoy profundamente enamorada de el-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: X.X<em>**

**_Yo: ¿Estas ahi?_**

**_Shun: ¡LO ADMITIO! :D_**

**_Yo: Por lo visto esta muy feliz ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡POR SUPUESTO!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , UYYY ALICE Y FABIA ESTO SE PONDRÁ FEO U.U_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	21. Rivalidad

**_¡La guerra entre Alice y Fabia por el amor de Shun ya va a comenzar!_**

**_Shun: Pero todos ya sabemos quien la gano u.u_**

**_Yo: ¡Arruinas el momento!_**

**_Shun: Lo siento u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Alice...-Dijo Fabia sorprendida ya que no esperaba que Alice lo admitiera<p>

Yo tampoco estoy dispuesta a perderlo-

Al menos lo admites-

Si, Shun es un hombre maravilloso-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Eso no lo discuto por que es verdad pero a pesar de todo el único amor de Shun es Zakuro-Dijo la peliazul seria

Lo se , Zakuro fue su gran amor , su esposa , la madre de sus hijos pero escúchame Fabia yo no pienso ocupar ni reemplazarla-

Nunca me daré por vencida-

Y yo mucho menos Fabia...-

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Shun<em>

Shun...¿donde pasaste la noche ayer?-Dijo la morena sonriendo

En un hotel ya te dije-

Eso no es verdad llame al banco para ver el estado de tu cuenta de crédito y no pasaste la noche en ningún hotel-Dijo Lice seria

Eso es imposible yo...¡¿Sabes mi clave?-Dijo Shun en shock

Puff no...tal vez-

Lice...-

Ese no es el punto me mentiste-

De acuerdo si te mentí-

¿En donde pasaste la noche?-

En...en el departamento de Alice-

¡¿QUE?-Grito la morena en shock

No es lo que parece ni lo que piensas-

¿Entonces?-

La lluvia estaba muy fuerte y las calles estaban peligrosas-

Ese no es un pretexto para ti solo dime...¿Te gusta Alice?-

No me gusta , la amo-Dijo Shun sonriente

Oh Shun-Dijo la morena abrazándolo

...-

Romeo resultaste ser-Dijo Lice burlonamente

Un poco-

Hace años que no te veo así-

Lo se y me siento feliz-

Recuerdo que le mandabas varios detalles románticos a Zakuro y hacías grandes fiestas en los días festivos-

Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer-

¡¿Enserio?-

Si-

Shun ¿puedo pasar?-Dijo Keith tocando la puerta

Claro-

Bueno yo me voy a ayudar a Julie , te veo al rato-Dijo la morena yéndose

¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?-Dijo el pelinegro serio

¿Ya te contó?-

No pero lo hará...¿A que viniste?-

Pues estuve revisando el expediente de Alice y por lo que leí de ella ademas de ser una excelente ejecutiva ella podría ocupar otro lugar en esta empresa trabajando como tu asistente-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Que?-

Alice cumple con el requisito completo-

¿Va a venir a mi oficina?-

Si en unas horas , esta viendo junto con Dan el proceso de los productos-

¿Cuanto tardara?-

Unas 2 horas-

¿Tanto?-Dijo el pelinegro con un tono de molestia

Yo diria que si pero Shun...-

¿Que?-

Aguántate las ganas de verla-Dijo Keith sonriendo picaramente para después irse

Lo intentare...-

_2 horas después _

Buenos días señor presidente-Dijo Alice entrando a la oficina

Creí que ya me los habías dado-Dijo Shun sonriendo

No debería estar diciendo esto en horas de trabajo-Dijo la pelinaranja

Y tu podrías dejar de hablarme de usted en el trabajo y en cualquier lugar-

¿Para que me llamo?-Dijo Alice seria

Keith me dijo que con tu experiencia y conocimiento tu podrías ser mi asistente-

¿Que?-Dijo Alice sorprendida

A mi me agrada la idea ¿y a ti?-

Me siento alagada pero hay mas personas que pueden ocupar ese puesto-

¿Como quienes?-

Dan-

El es muy distraído-

Ace-

Muy flojo-

Keith-

Se distrae mucho con mi hermana-

¿Y Fabia?-Dijo Alice con cierto enojo

Creo que es demasiado y ademas...-

¿Ademas que?-

Eres la única en quien confió-Dijo Shun agarrándole las manos y la pelinaranja se ruborizo

¿Enserio?-

Por supuesto-

De acuerdo ,acepto el trabajo-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Me parece una buena elección-Dijo Shun dulcemente

Entonces nos vemos luego para trabajar-

Te veo mañana-

Pero mañana no nos vamos a ver-

¿Por que?-Dijo Shun desconcertada

Mañana los empleados no trabajan-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Tienes razon-

Hasta luego-Dijo Alice sonriendo para después irse

Shun...-Dijo Fabia

Hola-

No quiero causarte molestia pero necesito que me lleves a mi departamento-

¿Le pasa algo a tu coche?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

No arranca el mecánico me acaba de decir que estará listo en 3 horas-

Bien pero tengo que pasar por mis hijos-

No tengo problema-

Bien entonces va monos-Dijo Shun sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En la oficina de Runo<em>

Runo se encontraba un poco nerviosa estaba mordiendo el lapiz por tanto nervio y Julie estaba desconcertada

Deja de morder los lapices-Dijo Julie seria

No puedo-

¿Por que?-

Dan le comento a Chan que eramos novios y ella es su mejor amiga y pues...va a venir a hablar conmigo-

¿Y?-Dijo Julie desconcertada

Que tal si esta celosa-

Y creí que yo era la paranoica-Dijo Julie limándose las uñas

Que tal si me golpea ella sabe artes marciales-

Corrección...exagerada-

Hola Runo-Dijo Chan entrando

Las dejo disfruten su platica-Dijo Julie sonriendo para después irse

Hola Chan-

Hola-Dijo seria la ojiambar

¿Quieres un café?-

No gracias...-

Bien te escucho-

¿ Escucharme? , pensé que tu serias la que me ibas a comentar sobre tu relación con Dan-

_*Parece un ice berg*_...Dan y yo hemos estado saliendo , somos novios y espero que eso no te moleste a ti y a Mamoru-

¿Molestarme?...¡Claro que no lo estoy!-Dijo Chan alegre

_*¿Sera bipolar?*_...No entiendo-

Debiste ver tu cara de asustada-Dijo la ojimiel riendo

...-

Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos , vamos te invito un café-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte<em>

Gracias por traerme-Dijo Fabia sonriendo mientras se salia del coche

No es molestia-

_*Para mi si*-Pensó Kasumi seria_

Adiós niños-Dijo Fabia

Adiós-

Al fin-Suspiro Kasumi aliviada

¿Pasa algo Kasumi?-

No todo esta bien-

Bueno quiero decirles que hoy iremos a comer sushi-

¡Si!-

Su tía nos esta esperando ahí-

Que bien-

Oye papá ¿cuando te volverás novio de Fabia?-Dijo Kenji sonriente

El no esta enamorado de Fabia...verdad papá-Dijo la pelimorada con una mirada asesina

Lo que dijo tu hermana-Dijo Shun asustado-

¿Y por que no?-Dijo el pelinegro confuso

Kenji yo quiero a Fabia pero como amiga-

Oh-Dijo el pelinegro triste

_*Solo quiero a una mujer para mi padre y esa es solo Alice*-Pensó la ojiazul sonriendo _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Yo: No puedo evitarlo pero tus hijos son una maravilla gracias a dios no salieron a ti en actitud ¬¬<em>

_Shun: Kenji es igual que yo_

_Yo: ¡Pero Kenji no es amargado!_

_Shun: Yo era ya no lo soy ^^_

_Yo: Aja , La situación sigue igual Kenji quiere a Fabia y Kasumi a Alice ^^U_

_Shun: ¡Lo se! _

_Yo: DEJAN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , DUDAS , Alice la asistente de Shun_

_Hasta la próxima _


	22. Visita

**_¡Regresando!_**

**_De una atareada y fea semana u.u_**

**_Shun: ¿Ahora que te paso?_**

**_Yo: Preferiria no contarlo es algo muy penoso ^^U_**

**_Shun: De acuerdo _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba en su departamento pintando con las manos en el lienzo , usaba una gorra , una blusa vieja color negra , unos pantalones de mezclilla viejos y unos tenis , estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo

Hace mucho que no dibujaba asi-Se dijo a si misma Alice mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente con su brazo

En eso tocaron el timbre

Voy-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta para después abrirla

Para sorpresa de Alice era Shun quien estaba ahí con un ramo de rosas color rojo

Hola Alice-

Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

* * *

><p>En el Departamento de Runo<p>

¿Que te dijo Chan?-Dijo Dan curioso

Que se alegraba por los dos-Dijo la peliazul dándole el desayuno a Dan

Ya lo suponía-Dijo Dan sonriendo mientras se tomaba su café

¿Ah si?-

Si , Chan siempre a sido una persona con buenos sentimientos y ve el lado positivo de las cosas-

Ya veo...-

De hecho cuando le pedí el divorcio lo acepto de la mejor manera-

Chan debe ser una maravillosa mujer-Dijo Runo celosa

Amo tus celos-

No estoy celosa-Dijo la peliazul sacando le a lengua

No te creo pero me gusta verte asi-

¿Por que?-

Por que eso se ignifica que me quieres-

Iré por mi desayuno-Dijo Runo yéndose pero Dan la detuvo

Chan solo es mi amiga y la madre de mi hijo-

¿Nada mas?-

Nada mas- Dijo Dan dándole un dulce beso

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice <em>

Shun que sorpresa...¿Que haces aquí?-

Vine a verte-

Gracias , lamento que me veas así-Dijo Alice sonrojada

No sabias que iba a venir-

Pasa-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Gracias , ten espero que te gusten-Dijo Shun entregándole las rosas

Shun gracias son hermosas pero tengo las manos pintadas-Dijo la ojicafe riendo

¿Y como abriste la puerta?-

Con un trapo-

Ah...¿Donde hay un florero?-

En la mesa-

Bien-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Gracias-

¿Que estas pintando?-Dijo el pelinegro curioso y al ver la pintura se quedo asombrado

La pintura estaba preciosa , era un hermoso paisaje de primavera donde habían varios arboles de cerezo y un hermoso rió , el cielo claro y el pasto verde pero lo que mas le asombro es que Alice lo había hecho con sus huellas digitales

Es hermoso-

Muchas gracias-

Iré a lavarme las manos en un momento regreso-Dijo Alice yéndose

Te ayudo con...¿Y esto?-Dijo Shun serio al ver varias velas aromáticas en el baño

¿Esto?-Dijo Alice tranquila mientras se secaba las manos

No sabia que esperabas visitas-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

¿Eh?...Shun no vayas a pensar mal las cosas-

¿Y que es esto?-

Leí en Internet que las velas aromáticas pueden relajar a las personas cuando te bañas y eso también me lo recomendaron mis compañeras de yoga y parecerá algo tonto pero así me baño-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Perdón por confundir todo-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

Tranquilo...-

...-

¿Como están Kenji y Kasumi?-

Bien están muy bien-

Supongo que mas felices ahora que has cambiado tu actitud-

Por así decir-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Me gusta poder conocer al verdadero Shun y no al amargado adicto al trabajo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Y te gusta?-Dijo el pelinegro curioso

¿Quien?-

Mi verdadero yo-

Puede decirse que si-Dijo Alice dulcemente

¿Te ayudo a recoger los materiales de pintura?-

Por favor-

* * *

><p>En la mansión Kazami<p>

¡A NADAR!-Exclamaron Kenji y Kasumi saltando a la piscina

No salpiquen-Dijo Lice poniendo unas botanas en la mesa

De acuerdo-

¿A donde fue nuestro padre?-Dijo Kenji curioso

Fue por unas cosas-

¿Tardara?-

No lo se-

¿Y Keith?-Dijo Kasumi picara

¿Que con el?-Dijo Lice seria

¿Cuando seras tu novia?-

¡No digas tonterías Kasumi!-Dijo la morena sonrojada

Pero eso dice tu diario-

¡¿ Leíste mi diario?-

Pagina 23 párrafo 5-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

¡Kasumi!-Dijo la morena entrando adentro de la casa

Terrible-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

Lo se-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En el Departamento de Alice <em>

Gracias por ayudarme-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

De nada-Dijo Shun devolviendo le la sonrisa

Oh falto el bote de pintura-Dijo Alice agachándose

Yo te ayudo...-Dijo el pelinegro agachándose y agarro la mano de Alice

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja algo sonrojada

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo , se acercaron lentamente y se besaron dulcemente pero a los pocos segundos Alice se separo

Lo siento-

No tienes que disculparte-

Shun eres mi jefe y esto esta mal-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole la espalda mientras derramaba lagrimas

Eso no me importa-

Pero a mi si , Shun esto no puede ser-Dijo Alice llorando

Alice yo te amo-

Vete por favor-

No-

Shun te lo ruego por favor-

...-

Iré a darme una ducha y cuando regrese hablamos...¿Te parece?-Dijo Alice yéndose a su habitación

Claro-

_Minutos después _

Shun se encontraba pensativo pero no podía esperar mas , quería escuchar que Alice también lo amaba como el a ella

Alice...-

En eso sonó el celular de la pelinaranja

Alice tu...-Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la recamara de Alice y este se quedo en shock al ver que...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun:¡¿AL VER QUE?<em>**

**_Yo: Otro pervertido ¬¬_**

**_Shun: TwT ¡Quiero saber!_**

**_Yo: Quiero dar un aviso...En el próximo capitulo habrá...ya saben u.u_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: ¡SI ESO!_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , COMENTARIOS , PREGUNTAS , Hay no puedo creer lo que escribiré _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	23. Sentimientos lastimados

**_¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE VOY A PONER!_**

**_Shun: ¡YA!_**

**_Yo: ¡ERES UN TONTO IMPACIENTE , PERVERTIDO!_**

**_Shun: ..._**

**_Yo: Niños menores de 13 años favor de NO leer esto u.u _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>Y este se quedo en shock al ver que...Alice se estaba quitando la toalla que traia<p>

¡SHUN!-Grito Alice volviendo a taparse solo que el pelinegro pudo ver cierto punto de su pecho

En eso el pelinegro se empezó a acercar y ella estaba muy sonrojada y cuando Shun se acercaba ella retrocedía hasta que la pared del cuarto impidió su avance

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojándose mas al sentir que Shun la empezó a besar en los labios

Alice correspondió el beso, poco a poco se fue intensificando mas pero con pasión , la toalla de Alice se cayo dejándola completamente sin prenda , el ojiambar empezó a besarle el cuello y la pelinaranaja no oponía resistencia ni siquiera decía nada solo se dejaba llevar , le empezó a quitar la camisa y luego el la recostó suavemente hasta que tocara la cama

Segundos después Shun ya se había despojado de sus prendas , Alice pasaba sus manos por la espalda del pelinegro mientras el la besaba tanto en el cuello como en los labios , se escuchaban varios gemidos provenidos de la pelinaranja , cada segundo era mas apasionante , ambos se quedaron dormidos pero lo mas importante fue que ambos demostraron su amor

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami<em>

Déjame ayudarte-Dijo la morena mientras ayudaba a Kasumi con la tarea

Pensé que eras mala en matemáticas-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

Si pero no cuando aun estas en la primaria-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿Y mi papá?- Dijo Kenji preocupado

Fue por algo-

¿A donde?-

No me dijo-

Pensé que pasaría todo el día con nosotros-

Tranquilo Kenji ya vendrá-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo lo cual asusto y poco a Lice y a Kenji

...-

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

Tu hermana sonrió-Dijo Lice intentando no reirse

¿Quien eres tu y que le hiciste a mi hermana?-Dijo Kenji sonando como policia

¡Ven! Kenji no va a ser policía ¡va a ser jefe de policía!-Dijo la ojiazul irónica

Y tu la esposa de Mamoru-Dijo el ojiambar burlón

¡ CÁLLATE!-Dijo Kasumi mas que roja

Pagina 23 párrafo 5 titulo mi futuro soñado-Dijo el mini kazami pasando alado de ella mientras le daba su diario

Me las pagaras...-Susurro Kasumi con una pequeña sonrisa malvada

Uyy pelea entre hermanos...Preparare palomitas-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras iba a la cocina

* * *

><p>Con Shun y Alice<p>

Ambos se encontraban descansando en la cama , la pelinaranja se encontraba recostada en el pecho del pelinegro y el jugaba con sus cabellos

Te amo...¿Lo sabes?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Si lo se-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo mientras le daba un dulce beso

Eres una mentirosa-

¿Ah si?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Si , me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi que solo tendríamos una relación de trabajo-

Tienes que entender que no e tenido una relación con mi jefe-

¿Y con Klaus?-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Sabes que...Vete-Dijo Alice poniéndose una bata

Alice no quise decir eso-

Se perfectamente lo que querías decir y para tu información Klaus no era mi jefe-Dijo la pelinaranja aventándole la ropa

Perdóname-

De un hermoso momento paso a uno horroroso , odio hablar de Klaus-Dijo la pojicafe molesta

No me refería a eso-Dio el pelinegro vistiéndose

Por supuesto que si y sabes algo no necesito tus estúpidos sermones-Dijo Alice sacando a Shun de su departamento

...-

Y para tu información yo nunca tuve relaciones con Klaus por que tu acabas de ser el primero-Dijo Alice azotándole la puerta al pelinegro en la cara

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: Una palabra TARADO<em>**

**_Shun: ¡Nunca pensé que sucediera de esa forma! TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡Pues sucedió!_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: No se como estuvo pero espero que no haya sido tan grave el lemmon_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿SHUN PORQUE?_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	24. Perdóname

**_Y después de un lindo momento ¡SHUN LO ARRUINA TODO!_**

**_Shun: ¡SE ME SALIO! TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡Se te salio! ¬¬*_**

**_Shun: ¡Lo dije sin pensar!_**

**_Yo: Shun...¡TU NO PIENSAS EN NADA!_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>*¡Eres un idiota!*-Pensó Alice mientras lloraba<em>

_Flashback_

_Te amo...¿Lo sabes?-Dijo Shun sonriendo_

_Si lo se-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo mientras le daba un dulce beso_

_Eres una mentirosa-_

_¿Ah si?-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Si , me dijiste que no sentías nada por mi que solo tendríamos una relación de trabajo-_

_Tienes que entender que no e tenido una relación con mi jefe-_

_¿Y con Klaus?-Dijo el pelinegro serio_

_Sabes que...Vete-Dijo Alice poniéndose una bata_

_Alice no quise decir eso-_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Por que tenia que pasar esto?-Dijo la ojicafe llorando

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami <em>

_Todo era un desastre en la cocina , habia harina tirada en el piso , la despensa toda alborotada en el suelo , manchas de chocolate en las paredes y refrescos tirados_

¡Tus amenazas no me asustan!-Dijo Kasumi imitando el acento francés

¡ Deberían por que yo tengo un arma secreta!-Dijo el ojiambar

Ay se me acabaron las palomitas-Dijo Lice cruzada de brazos

¡Tengo esto!-Dijo Kenji sonriendo mientras mostraba su celular

¡NO TE ATREVAS!-Dijo la ojiazul molesta y sonrojada

¡LLAMARE A MAMORU!-

¡NO!-Dijo la pelimorada lanzándose bruscamente hacia el para quitarle el celular

¡LO LLAMARE!-

¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!-Dijo Kasumi agarrando el celular

¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?-Grito Shun entrando

Papá...-Dijeron ambos en shock

¿Que es este desorden?-

Pues...-

Niños-

¿Una mentira o una verdad?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

La verdad-

¡ Leyó mi diario!-

¡Kenji!-

Kasumi leyó el mio-Dijo la morena

¡Kasumi!-

Mi tía nos dejo pelear-

¡Lice!-

No me metan en esto-Dijo la ojicafe

Limpien el desorden me iré a descansar-

¿No dirás nada mas?-Dijo la pelimorada sorprendida

No-

¿Te sientes bien?-

En realidad no , quiero dormir-

Ya oyeron a su padre niños-Dijo la ojicafe

Es muy raro verlo asi-Dijo Kenji

Lo se...-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

¡¿Que?-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

Vengo a presentar mi renuncia Señor presidente

¿Por que?-

¿Y aun lo preguntas?... Después de lo que paso no puedo seguir trabajando en esta empresa-Dijo la ojicafe

Alice no quise decir eso-

Lo hiciste y créeme que me dolió mucho-

No voy a dejar que te vayas-

Ese seria su problema-

No estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir-Dijo el pelinegro agarrándola del brazo

Suéltame...tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir a reclamare nada yo no soy tu esposa ni mucho menos una amiga-

...-

Lo que me dijiste fue peor que cualquier cosa justo cuando después de hacer el amor me mencionas a Klaus y en especial insinúas que tuve intimidad con el-

Lo lamento-

¡Eso no basta!-Dijo la pelinaranja con lagrimas

Yo se que lo empeore pero no quise herirte-

Sabes que dejemos las cosas asi , hasta luego Shun-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta pero se quedo quieta al escuchar lo que Shun dijo

Alice estoy enamorado de ti...te amo-

Shun...-

Se que es muy pronto para decirlo pero es la verdad-

...-

Se que fui un idiota al decir eso... perdóname-

Eres mas que un idiota-Dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos para después abrazarlo

¿Me perdonas?-

Si...-Dijo Alice llevando sus labios a los del pelinegro

_*Shun...*-Pensó Fabia con lagrimas en los ojos _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>UYYYYYYYYYY<em>**

**_Eso debió de dolerle a Fabia u.u_**

**_Shun: Concuerdo contigo u.u_**

**_Yo: Tu debes de estar bien feliz ya Alice te perdono ;)_**

**_Shun: Si! pero..._**

**_Yo: ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: Cuando se entere Kenji..._**

**_Yo: ¡ MAMÁ MIA! O.O_**

**_Shun: Nunca e visto la película pero..._**

**_Yo: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO! , Kenji estará destrozado u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Kenji se pondra muy triste u.u _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	25. No quiero que estés con ella

**_Después_****_ de tantos meses de clase al fin podre dormir como un lindo oso en invernacion ^^_**

**_Shun: Floja_**

**_Yo: Si un poco ^^u_**

**_Shun: Alice ya es mi novia ^w^_**

**_Yo: Y Fabia los vio besándose ... pobre u.u_**

**_Shun: Lo se_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Perdón la interrupción-Dijo Fabia aguantándose las lagrimas<p>

Fabia...-Dijo el pelinegro apenado

No te excuses...me alegro por ti-

Gracias-

Vine por que te quería pedir el día libre , no me siento bien-Dijo Fabia cortante

¿Es grave?-

No pero si me siento mal-

De acuerdo Fabia... mejórate-

Hasta luego-Dijo la peliazul yéndose antes de que la vieran llorar

¿Es mi imaginación o note a Fabia triste?-Dijo Shun

Yo creo que si...-Dijo la pelinaranja

Cambiando de tema quiero que vengas a cenar-

¿Enserio?-

Claro ya quiero decirle a mi familia que somos novios-

¿Que tal si no me aceptan?-

Lice estará feliz-

¿Kasumi?-

Te adora-

¿Y que hay de Kenji?-Suspiro Alice

A el e agradas-

Pero Kenji quiere a Fabia-

Es que Fabia siempre estuvo al pendiente de el cuando yo no podía-

Lo se y lo valoro pero no estará nada fácil que el me llegue a aceptar-

Pero al menos lo intentaras-

Por supuesto-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Gracias Alice-

De nada-

* * *

><p><em>En la Escuela<em>

¿Crees que tu padre este enamorado?-Dijo Aiko mientras caminaba con una sombrilla para taparse del sol

Si estoy muy segura de ello-Dijo Kasumi

Entonces ¿Fabia sera tu mamá?-

¡No me refiero a ella! ¡que horror!-Dijo la ojiazul seria

¿Por que nunca la has querido?-

No me agrada y cuando yo necesite cariño maternal ella solo estaba para Kenji...-Dijo la pelimorada enojada

Kasumi...-

Ella nunca estuvo al pendiente de mi como lo hizo con Kenji supongo porque le recuerdo a mi madre y siente culpa-

¿Culpa?-

Si de que ella a estado enamorada de mi padre desde que lo conoció-

¿Lees mentes?-

No pero no hace falta ser telepata para no notar lo que siente ella hacia mi padre-

...-

¿Y tu madre?-

Esta en una misión-Dijo la peliplata suspirando

Debe ser genial que tu madre sea policía-Dijo la ojiazul

Lo único bueno son las esposas-Dijo la ojiroja sonriendo

Deberías prestármelas así Kenji aprenderá a no leer mi diario-

Jajaja...-

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Dan<em>

¡QUE!-Dijo Dan en shock

Tranquilo-

¡¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?-

Por que acaba de suceder cabeza hueca-

¡UN ABRAZO!-Dijo Dan abrazandolo

¡¿De donde salio tanta fuerza?-Dijo el pelinegro sin respirar

Esto es una buena noticia , ahora se porque se te a quitado lo amargado , el ogro shreck ahora es el ogro bueno-

Cállate-

No pude evitarlo-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

Va cenar con nosotros hoy-

¿Crees que los niños lo tomen bien?-

Kasumi si pero Kenhi...-

Solo quiere a Fabia-

Si-

Amigo pues mucha suerte y espero que Kenji la acepte

Yo también amigo-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Ya era de noche y la cena estaba lista y todos estaban arreglados y el pelinegro estaba mas que nervioso o por decirse preocupado por la reacción de sus hijos cuando se enteraran de la noticia

Ya debería estar aquí-Dijo Shun nervioso

Shun va a llegar no te preocupes-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Lo siento son los nervios-

¿Por que les dirás a mis sobrinos que estas saliendo con Alice?-

Si es que me preocupa mucho su reacción y en especial la de Kenji-

Lo se-

En eso se oyó el timbre

Debe ser ella.

¿Fabia?-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

Es Alice-

¡Que bien!-Dijo Kasumi entusiasmada

Buenas noches niños-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras entraba

Buenas noches Alice-

Papá nos dijiste que tenias algo importante que decirnos...¿Que es?-Dijo le ojiambar serio

Siéntense-Dijo Shun y todos se sentaron

¿Cual es la noticia?-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

Lo que queria decirles es algo muy importante y es que Alice y yo...Alice y yo somos novios-

¡SI!-Exclamaron Lice y Kasumi felices

¡NO!-Grito el pequeño muy molesto

Kenji...-

¡YO NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS CON ELLA!-Grito el niño con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría a su habitación-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Esto se puso mal u.u<em>**

**_Yo: Ni que lo digas _**

**_Shun: Kenji le grito a Alice que no quiere que sea mi novia ToT_**

**_Yo: Perdón por la tardanza es que esta semana estaba atareada por los trabajos finales y me falto escribir este capitulo...ayy nunca me había pasado esto u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡Irresponsable!_**

**_Yo: Mejor te callas o hago que rompas con Alice _**

**_Shun: Me callo_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES ,SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Kenji no acepta a Alice!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	26. Esto es la guerra

**_KENJI NO ACEPTA A ALICE_**

**_Shun: ¡Pero no tenia que gritárselo en cara ! ToT_**

**_Yo: El niño esta destrozado ¡¿QUE ESPERABAS?_**

**_Shun: No se que tal vez abrazara a Alice_**

**_Yo: Mas cínico no puedes ser ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ToT_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Kenji-Dijo Shun en shock<p>

Fue un error haber venido-Dijo Alice agarrando su bolsa

Alice espera...-

Shun no fue buena idea que me invitaras a cenar-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Iré a hablar con ella-Dijo Shun yéndose tras ella

Esta vez Kenji se paso-Dijo Kasumi

Lo se-

¿Te comerás eso?-Dijo la pelimorada

Si-

Pues Kenji y Alice no asi que provecho y buenas noches-Dijo Kasumi llevándose los platos a su cuarto

* * *

><p><em>Afuera<em>

Alice estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto pero Shun la jalo del brazo y luego la beso

No seas brusco-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

No te vayas-

Es lo mejor y a Kenji no le agrado mucho la noticia de nuestra relación-

Es que...-

Es que nada Shun , a la que Kenji quiere como tu novia es Fabia-

Lo dice porque ella siempre lo cuido como si fuera su hijo y el necesitaba una imagen materna-

No lo sabia...-

Solo quiero que comprendas que esto es muy difícil para el-

Me lo imagino-

¿Te quedarías a cenar?-

No Shun , no creo que sea apropiado e incomodaría a Kenji-

Entonces te veo mañana-

Claro-Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla para después irse

Hasta mañana Alice-Dijo el pelinegro entrando a su casa

* * *

><p><em>En el Cuarto de Kenji<em>

Hermano-Dijo la pelimorada entrando

¿Que quieres?-Dijo Kenji seri

Solo quiero decirte que fuiste muy grosero con Alice-

Eso no me importa-

Alice es una buena persona-

Entonces que se aleje de mi papá-

No lo hará por que ambos se quieren-

Entonces yo me encargare de que mi papá sea novio de Fabia-

Te metes con Alice , te metes conmigo-Dijo Kasumi seria

Hermana...-

Por primera vez soy feliz y no dejare que un berrinche tuyo arruine la felicidad de nuestro padre-

Eso lo veremos-

Conozco cada broma que le hemos hecho a las pretendientes de nuestro padre-

No lo creo-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

Le haces una broma a Alice yo le hago una broma a Fabia y eso que yo tengo mas experiencia en hacer llorar a la gente-Dijo Kasumi lanzando una mirada asesina

Entonces que el mejor bromista gane-Dijo Kenji

Me parece bien-Dijo Kasumi yéndose muy molesta

Hijo..¿Podemos hablar?-Dijo Shun entrando

¿De que?...¡De tu novia! , mejor vete-Dijo el pequeño escondiéndose en las sabanas

Te traje la cena por si tienes hambre-

...-

Hijo se que esperabas a que me enamorara de Fabia pero yo siempre te lo dije , solo la quiero como una amiga-

Yo se que Alice es buena persona pero no quiero que salgas con ella-

Ella te quiere Kenji-

¿Y como sabes que no esta fingiendo que me quiere como tus otras admiradoras?-

Se nota que no la conoces como yo...buenas noches hijo-Dijo el ojiambar yéndose

Cuando el pelinegro se fue Kenji se paro y empezó a cenar

Esta rico-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba llegando a su oficina y lo primero que vio fue un ramo de flores

Shun...¡AY!-Grito Alice al ver 5 abejas en la flores

¡¿Que pasa?-Dijo Runo entrando preocupada

¡Abejas!-Dijo la pelinaranja alejándose de ellas

¡Eres alérgica!-Dijo Runo abriendo la ventana para después agarrar una carpeta y sacudir viento hacia las abejas para que se fueran hacia la ventana

Gracias-

¿Por que habría abejas en tus flores?-Dijo Runo confusa

No lo se-

Esto no es común alguien debió de hacerlo-

Y tengo una ligera sospecha de saber quien fue-Dijo Alice yéndose muy molesta

¿Y esto?-Dijo Runo al ver en el piso una pulsera de cuero

* * *

><p><em>En los pasillos de la empresa<em>

¿Como sabias que Alice es alérgica a las abejas?-Dijo Kasumi seria

Internet..¿sabias que se le pone la cara toda roja, le empieza a dar comezón y empieza a estornudar? -Dijo el ojiambar

Deberías estar en la escuela-Dijo Kasumi molesta

Tu igual-Dijo Kenji serio

Tengo justificación-

Yo también-

No creas que te saliste con la tuya por que yo también puse las cartas en la mesa-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Fabia <em>

La peliazul se encontraba viendo unos documentos mientras se preparaba cafe en la cafetera y cuando lo tomo escupio

¡Esto es tierra!-Dijo Fabia asqueada

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Mira

Alguien le puso tierra a mi café-

Pero quien haría eso-

Enseguida regreso-Dijo Fabia yéndose furiosa

En eso Mira vio una pulsera de mariposas azules

Kasumi...-Dijo la pelinaranja suspirando

* * *

><p><em>En la bodega <em>

Un poco mas arriba-Dijo la pelinaranja

Si-Dijo un trabajador

¡A ti te estaba buscando!-Dijo Fabia furiosa

Yo también-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

¡¿Por que le pusiste tierra a mi café?-Grito la peliazul

¡Tu por que me mandas flores con abejas dentro!-

No se de que me hablas-

¡Yo tampoco por que no e pasado por tu oficina!-

Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a que Shun se fije en mi-Dijo Fabia sonriendo

El me a dicho varias veces que solo eres su amiga-

¿No sabes que hay amigos con derechos?-

Mejor cállate o te callo yo-Dijo la pelinaranja empezando a molestarse

Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

¿Quien eres tu para decirme eso?-

Una persona que sabe lo que paso el día de tu boda-

No te atrevas a tocar el tema-

Quiero ver tu limite-

Ya lo estas alcanzando-Dijo Alice enojándose cada vez mas

Llevo años tratando de que Shun se fije en mi y luego apareces tu...si no hubieras aparecido yo...-

Seguirías fracasando-Dijo la pelinaranja

Si alguna vez Shun te llega a proponer matrimonio ¡Seguro te deja plantada al igual que Klaus!-

¡ Cállate!-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un puñetazo

¡Esto no te lo perdonare!-Dijo Fabia encimándose en Alice

¡Chicas!-Dijeron Dan y Shun corriendo hacia ellas

¡Maldita mustia!-Grito Fabia mientras le jalaba el cabello

¡¿Estas segura de que no te has visto al espejo?-Grito Alice haciendo lo mismo

¡Basta!-Dijeron ambos separando las

¡¿Que pasa acá?-Dijo Shun molesto mientra sostenía a Alice

¡ Pregúntale a ella!-Grito Alice

¡Claro he chame la culpa a mi!-

A mi oficina...¡AHORA!-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en la oficina de Shun <em>

¿Me podrían decir por que pelearon?-Dijo el pelinegro

...-

¿Fabia?-

...-

¿Alice?

...-

Bien..lo que hicieron estuvo mal y los empleados fueron testigos-

...-

¡YA DÍGANME POR QUE PELEARON!

¡Ella empezó!-Dijeron ambas señalándose

Necesito detalles-

Había unas flores y contenían abejas y soy alérgica-

Y cambiaron mi café por tierra-

Sigo son entender-

¡Ella me puso las flores!-

¡Claro que no tu cambiaste mi cafe!-

¡Admite que estas celosa!-

¡Claro que no lo haré!

Eh Shun...-Dijo Mira entrando

¿Que pasa?-

Yo se que paso-Dijo la pelinaranja

¡Al fin!-

Encontré esta pulsera de mariposas por la cafetera de Fabia-

Esa pulsera es de Kasumi-

Y esta de cuero en el piso de la oficina de Alice-Dijo Runo entrando

Es de Kenji yo se la regale hace mas de 1 año-Dijo Fabia

Y nuestros culpables son Kenji y Kasumi-Dijo Mira

¿Donde están?-

Lice los llevo a casa-Dijo Runo

Perfecto 2 meses-

Es demasiado..que sean 2-Dijo Alice

Bien-

¿Puedo irme?-Dijo Fabia quien ya no aguantaba la escena de la pelinaranja y Shun

Si-

Va monos Mira-Dijo Fabia

Estoy haciendo mal tercio...los dejo-Dijo Runo sonriendo para después irse

Me parece que Kenji aun esta enojado-

Lo voy a regañar-

Shun...-

También a Kasumi-

Solo estaban jugando-

¿Jugando?-

Kenji fue el peor al jugar con tus alergias-

Lo se...-

¿Te parece si vamos al cine?-

Claro-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡Se pelearon! O.O<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Uyy! ¡Ese puñetazo debió de doler! XD_**

**_Shun: Y ademas Kenji y Kasumi también están peleados u.u _**

**_Yo: Eso es cierto u.u_**

**_Shun: Lo que le dijo Fabia a Alice se paso del limite O.O_**

**_Yo: En eso concuerdo_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Fabia y Alice se pelearon! O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	27. El primer grito y una aparición

**_¡LA BATALLA ENTRE KASUMI Y KENJI POR DEFENDER A LA MUJER QUE QUIEREN PARA SU PADRE A COMENZADO!_**

**_Shun: ¿No crees que es un nombre muy largo? ^^u_**

**_Yo: Si ^^u jejejeje_**

**_Shun: Esto de Kenji vs Kasumi sera malo_**

**_Yo: Un poco tal vez ^^u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En la Mansión Kazami <em>

_Shun se encontraba cenando con su familia pero este estaba mas que serio y los niños pedían que no mencionara lo que sucedió en la empresa en la mañana._

Gracias por la comida-Dijeron ambos pero antes de echarse a correr Shun los interrumpió

No se me escaparan tan fácil...tengo que hablar con ambos-Dijo Shun mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

_*Demonios*-Pensaron los dos_

Yo los dejo tengo que dormir mañana es un día muy importante-Dijo Lice

¿Iras a una cita con Keith?-Rió Kasumi

No se... quizá-Dijo la morena yéndose mientras se sonrojaba

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Kenji notando que su padre estaba arreglado y percibía el olor a colonia

Voy a ver una película con Alice-

_*Kasumi :1 Kenji :0*-Pensó la pelimorada sonriendo_

¿Por que no invitas a Fabia?-Dijo el ojiambar

Mal tercio-Dijo Kasumi serio

No salgas con Alice-

Ya quede con ella , vendrá en unos minutos para que nos vayamos juntos-

Bien-Bufo el pequeño

Quiero decirles que lo que hicieron en la mañana fue muy grave-

...-

Y pensaba darles 3 meses-

¡¿3 MESES?-

Fue muy grave , Alice es alérgica a las abejas y Fabia necesita el café para estar al día porque su trabajo es muy difícil y se desvela por ell necesita el café y lo peor fue que se agarraron a golpes pensando que la otra le hizo la broma-

...-

Pero Alice me convenció de no darles los tres meses-

¿A cuanto?-Dijeron ambos

2 semanas-

Es aceptable-Dijo la ojiazul

No quiero ninguna broma que pueda afectarlas en el trabajo ni en su salud-Dijo el pelinegro serio

_*Ni en el trabajo en en la salud*-Pensó Kenji sonriendo _

_*Pero cuando no estén trabajando si*-Pensó Kasumi _

En eso sonó el timbre

Debe ser ella... compórtense y salúdenla-

Con gusto-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

Por obligación-Dijo Kenji cruzado de brazos

Voy a abrirle la puerta no hagan algo malo-Dijo Shun yéndose

¡Tu las traes!-Dijo el ojiambar empujando a su hermana

¡KENJI!-Grito Kasumi furiosa

_*Va a ser un pequeño accidente hacia Alice*-Pensó el pequeño agarrando un vaso de chocolate_

_¿Que esta tramando Kenji?...*¡ALICE!*-_

Buenas no...-Dijo Alice pero vio que los pequeños estaban correteándose y Kenji se "callo" y el vaso con chocolate se iba a derramar en Alice

¡NO!-Dijo la pelimorada saltando como en película hacia Alice y el chocolate le cayo encima

Kenji...-Dijo Shun serio

Fue un accidente-Dijo el pequeño

¿Estas bien Kasumi?-Dijo Alice

Achocolatada , deliciosa , pegajosa pero bien-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

Sera mejor que te bañes o los mosquitos irán tras de ti-Dijo la pelinaranja

Lo se...Gracias Alice , disfruten la película...vamos Kenji-Dijo la pelimorada yéndose con el pelinegro

¿Lista para ir al cine?-

Por supuesto-Dijo Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después en la recamara de Kenji <em>

El ojiambar se encontraba apuntando algunas bromas que le podía hacer a la pelinaranja

Ese chocolate estaba muy pegajoso-Dijo Kasumi entrando con una toalla en la cabeza

...-

Alice es una buena persona-

De seguro solo lo quiere por su dinero-

Tu no has convivido con Alice-

Y no quiero hacerlo...quiero a Fabia-

Pero yo no-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Kasumi...-

Cuando mamá murió ella ni se molestaba en decirme si estaba bien o mal , si necesitaba algo o me sentía mal solo estaba al pendiente de ti , yo también le tenia miedo a la oscuridad pero ¿ Ahí estaba Fabia?...no , ella nunca estaba para mi , cuando yo también necesitaba cariño maternal no se molesto en dármelo , ni siquiera un abrazo y en el día de las madres solo se presentaba a tu salón no en el mio, en el concurso de talento siempre se iba cuando tu terminabas y no estaba presente en mis actos-Dijo la pelimorada en su tono frió

...-

¿En verdad crees que solo papá me a dañado? , Estas muy equivocado porque solo pude tener amor maternal por 3 años cuando aun vivía mi madre , tuve que enfrentar mis miedos sola , aprendí a pintar sola , tuve que aprender a resolver mis problemas de la escuela sola y con las tareas también porque no le entendía , Cuando Fabia te daba el beso de las buenas noches yo los veía y nunca se molesto en darme uno a mi ,solo revisar mi cuarto si me encontraba ahí , yo aprendí a leer sola , a ir al baño sola , aprender a escribir sola , a jugar sola...¡Tu no sabes la soledad que e tenido!-Dijo la pequeña ya con lagrimas

Hermana yo...-

Siempre e despreciado a Fabia porque eso y no sabes cuanto la odio...Aiko es mi única amiga porque nos parecemos , su madre trabaja de policía y su padre nunca esta y teme que algún día su madre no regrese , la molestan en la escuela como a mi por no tener mamá y estoy harta de ello-

Eso puede cambiar...-

¡No es cierto!...Las pretendientes de nuestro padre al menos me preguntaban como estaba o como me había ido en la escuela no como Fabia que solo me ignoraba y se iba contigo... también llegue a pensarlo de Alice pero vi que no es así-

...-

Ella se preocupa por mi , me pregunta como estoy o como me va en la escuela , me enseña a dibujar mejor de lo que pinto , me canta para que me duerma , jugamos a la casita , cocinamos juntas , nos peinamos, saltamos en la cama , vemos la televisión juntas , nos contamos chistes o las cosas divertidas que nos han pasado porque dice que las tristes solo nos hacen llorar y no es bueno recordar esos momentos en los que fuimos infelices porque solo se amarga la vida-

¡Solo esta fingiendo!-Dijo Kenji molesto

¡CLARO QUE NO!-Grito la pelimorada empujando a su hermano a la cama

Kasumi...-Dijo Kenji en shock porque su hermana nunca lo había empujado al menos que estuvieran jugando

¡ALICE ES LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE CONOZCO QUE SE PREOCUPA POR MI Y DE LO QUE ME PASA!...E JUGADO COMO NUNCA ANTES Y ME E DIVERTIDO CON ELLA , LAS PALABRAS QUE ME HAN DICHO SON SINCERAS, ALICE TAMBIÉN A SUFRIDO CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA Y ME ENTIENDE...NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA INSULTES DE NUEVO-Grito la ojiazul furiosa

...-

Yo tengo razones para jugarle bromas a Fabia pero tu no las tienes contra Alice-Dijo Kasumi yéndose a su cuarto

_*Kasumi nunca me había gritado*-Pensó el ojiambar triste _

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente <em>

Lice se encontraba saliendo de la casa para llevar a los niños a la escuela

¿Listos?-Dijo la morena sonriendo

...-

Vaya que seriedad ya se parecen a su padre-

Serio quedara con Keith si vuelve a hacerte llorar-

No sera así-

Eso espero...¿O te recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez?-Dijo Kasumi

No-

Mas vale que Keith sea el bueno...no como el otro-Dijo Kenji serio

Es increíble que se acuerden de eso-Dijo Lice arrancando el coche

Deberías volver a tu trabajo , ya paso mucho tiempo-Dijo la ojiazul

Mejor vamos a la escuela se hace tarde-Dijo la morena arrancando para salir pero en eso un coche negro entro y le bloqueo el paso

Niños tápense los oídos y pongan música a todo volumen-Dijo Lice sonriendo y los niños se tapaban los oídos mientras ponían un cd

OYE TU ESTAS...-Grito la morena pero los niños pusieron la música a todo volumen

Bájale el volumen-Dijo la ojiazul en shock al ver al conductor

¡Es el!-Dijo Kenji mientras se bajaba del coche

¿Que haces?-Dijo la morena

El conductor es...-Dijo Kasumi bajándose del coche

Tu guapo ex prometido-Dijo cierto ojimorado

_*Esto es mentira*-Pensó la morena _

Y su guapa hermana-Dijo la rubia bajándose

_*¡PEOR AUN!*-Pensó Lice aun sin voltear _

¿Ya nos olvidaste Lice?-Dijo la rubia

Como olvidarles...Gunz , Chris-Dijo la morena seria

_Continuara... _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¿Que se ignifica esto? O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Se ignifica problemas para ti , para mi y muchos_**

**_Shun: Mientras ese teñido no se meta con Alice todo ira de marav¡lla_**

**_Yo: Ese tipo traerá demasiados problemas_**

**_Shun: ¿Como que?_**

**_Yo: Es confidencial (con acento de agente secreto )_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , KASUMI LE GRITO A KENJI POR PRIMERA VEZ O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	28. Golpes

**_¡KASUMI DEFENDIÓ A ALICE ANTE SU HERMANO!_**

**_Shun: Y le grito lo que le a hecho Fabia :S_**

**_Yo: ¡Esa niña a sufrido mucho!_**

**_Shun: ¡La notamos todos!_**

**_Yo:Ese era el punto ^^_**

**_Shun: Cambiando de tema...¡¿Que hacen Gunz y Chris?_**

**_Yo: ¡Eso se descubrirá hoy!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Mi amor y eso pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-Dijo Gunz agarrándole la mano<p>

Ojala y se pudiera-Dijo la morena quitando su mano bruscamente

¿Donde esta mi amorcito?-Dijo Chris sonriendo

Tu amorcito...¡No lo es!-Dijo la morena furiosa

¿Te sigue gustando?-Dijo el rubio serio

No tengo que darte explicaciones-

Claro que si-Dijo el ojimorado apretandole la muñeca

Gunz me lastimas...¡me estas lastimando!-Dijo la morena arodillandose ya que no soportaba mas el dolor

_*Ahora si*-Pensó Kasumi bajándose del coche _

¡Basta!-Decía la morena

No lo haré...-

¡¿QUE NO OÍSTE? ¡ DÉJALA!-Grito Kasumi furiosa

¿Que harás pequeña?-Dijo Chris riendo

Lo que toda niña madura hace-Dijo Kasumi pisandole el pie con fuerza

Niña estúpida...-Decía la rubia adolorida

Lo dice la que salta como conejo-Dijo la pelimorada

¡Ahora su me hartaste niña!-Dijo la ojimorada levantando a Kasumi

¡SUELTA A MI SOBRINA!-Dijo la morena

¿Tu sobrina?...¿segura Lice?-Dijo Chris sonriendo

¡No vuelvas con esa tontería!-Dijo Lice empezando a ponerse molesta

¡ Suéltame anciana!-Dijo Kasumi enojada

¡¿Anciana yo?- Dijo Chris enojada

Por supuesto que si...arrugada-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

¡Te voy a...-Dijo Chris pero Kenji la pateo

¡Suelta a mi hermana!-

¿Que me haras?

Mi amigo puede patearles su trasero...a ti no porque eres una mujer-Dijo Kenji

No me da miedo que tu "amigo" nos haga daño-Dijo Gunz sonriendo

¿Enserio?-Dijo cierto rubio y Gunz volteo y recibió un golpe en la cara

Keith...-Dijo Gunz molesto mientras se levantaba del piso

¿Estas bien Lice?-Dijo el rubio mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

Si...gracias-Dijo la morena

Keith yo...-Dijo Chris pero el la interrumpio

Mejor vete-

¿O que?-Dijo Gunz

Llamo a la policía para que los detengan por invadir propiedad privada-Dijo Kasumi con el celular en mano

La mamá de su mejor amiga es jefa de policía-Menciono el mini kazami

Nos veremos mas de lo que se esperan-Dijo Gunz metiéndose al coche con su hermana para después irse

¿ Están bien?-Dijo el ojiazul

Si , gracias por llegar-Dijo la morena

Iré por una venda-Dijo Kasumi viendo la muñeca de su tía lastimada

Llegaste antes-Dijo la pelicafe

Me gusta ser puntual-Dijo Keith sonriendo

¿Papá se enterara de esto?-Dijo Kenji

No y no se lo digan-Dijo Lice

¿Y tu muñeca?-Dijo Keith

Me la doble-Dijo la morena seria

Pensé que no volvería a ver su tonta cara-Dijo el rubio enojado

Y yo pensé que no volvería a ver a tu ex novia pero creo que ambos nos equivocamos-Dijo Lice intentando sonreír

Yo los llevare a la escuela...suban-Dijo Keith

Bien-Dijeron los tres

* * *

><p><em>En las Empresas Kazami <em>

Fabia se encontraba con Mira

¡Desde hace rato que Keith debió de haber llegado!-Dijo la peliazul mas que molesta

Tranquilízate-

No puedo ¡y Gunz y Chris ya deben de estar aquí!-Dijo Fabia

¡¿Que?-

¡Eso mismo dije yo!...Me acaba de llegar el correo de la empresa Ojo del Mar-Dijo la ojiverde seria

Shun va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se entere-Dijo Mira

¡¿Y crees que no lo se?...Por culpa de Gunz Lice paso años sin manejar-Dijo Fabia

Y no hay que hablar de Chris tampoco-Dijo la pelinaranja

Y por culpa de ella Lice renuncio a su puesto en la empresa-Dijo la peliazul

¿Cuanto se quedaran?-Dijo la ojiazul

No lo se-

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Shun<em>

¡¿Que?-Dijo Alice

Quiero que vayas conmigo a recoger a mis hijos..¿te molesta?-

No...lo digo por Kenji , si no funciono la cena mucho menos que vaya por el a la escuela-

Dijiste que lo intentarías-

Lo se pero me da mucho miedo que Kenji nunca me vaya a aceptar-

Oye...si Kasumi te acepto lo cual nunca a hecho en otra persona que no sea mi hermana...yo creo que Kenji tarde o temprano va aceptarte-

Kenji es muy difícil-

No...Kasumi es la difícil-

Tengo que ir por unos papeles...enseguida regreso-Dijo Alice sonriendo para después irse

_*Por favor espero que a Kenji no se le vaya a ocurrir hacer algo en contra de Alice mientras los vamos a recoger*-_

Hola cuñado...-Dijo cierto rubio

_*Esa voz*..._Gunz-Dijo Shun empezando a enojarse

Me alegra que tu también me recuerdes cuñado-

¡No me llames así!-

¿Por que no?...casi me caso con tu hermana-

Ya dijiste...casi-

Tu estabas de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso-

¡Por estúpido!...¡Por que vi por mi y no por mi hermana!-

Es una lastima que no pude disfrutarla-

¡Mas respeto Gunz!-Dijo el pelinegro agarrándolo de la camisa

Cuidado es nueva-

Si te atreves a golpear de nuevo a mi hermana te mando al hospital-

Uyy mira como tiemblo...ni siquiera tus hijos me dan miedo...a excepción de la niña-Dijo el ojimorado tragando en seco al recordarla

¡¿Que les hiciste a mis hijos?-Dijo Shun mas furioso

Nada , tu hija agredió a mi hermana-

¿Chris también esta aquí?-

Por supuesto-

¿Que hacen aquí?-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Mi jefe nos envió aquí por unos 6 meses en el departamento de mercadotecnia y a un compañero mas-

¿Quien es tu jefe?-

Confidencial-

Hum...-

Te darán los papeles para que veas que no miento-

...-

Pero como Lice ya no trabaja en el puesto de mercadotecnia Chris automáticamente...-

Se queda con el puesto...-

¡Exacto!...hablando de Lice ¿esta disponible?-

No , Keith la acorteja de hecho creo que ya son novios desde hace una semana y Lice no me lo a contado-

De seguro Keith quiere con ella lo que yo no pude tener-Dijo Gunz sonriendo y este le dio un golpe

¡Deja de hablar de mi hermana!-

¿Seguro que es tu hermana?-Dijo el ojimorado sonriendo

¡Cierra la boca!-

¿Acaso no lo sabe?-

¡ Cállate y no la busques!-

Shun ya...¡SHUN!-Dijo Alice mientras veis la pelea

¿Y esa preciosidad de mujer?-Dijo Gunz viendo a Alice de arriba para abajo y luego le chiflo lo cual molesto a Shun

¡Ahora si!-Dijo Shun empujando a Gunz al pasillo y los empleados se quedaron en shock al ver la pelea

¡¿Que hacen?-Dijo Fabia dejando caer unos papeles al ver la pelea

Fabia ayudarme a separarlos-Dijo Alice

Claro-Dijo la peliazul

¡Gunz! , ¡Vinimos a trabajar no a pelear y mucho menos con el jefe de la empresa!-Dijo cierto ojiambar molesto

¡ Déjenme le parto la cara!-Dijo Shun

¡No si yo te la rompo primero!-

¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana!-

Solo estuve una semana en el hospital-

¡Por tu culpa se quedo 4 meses en coma y encima le costo volver a conducir!-

¡BASTA!-Dijo Fabia pero se cayo encima de cierto ojiambar y ambos se quedaron sonrojados...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡ESE TIPO ME TIENE HARTO! ¡LE CHIFLO A ALICE! Ò.Ó<em>**

**_Yo: Lo notamos todos_**

**_Shun: Y por otra parte ¿quien es el chico con quien tropezó Fabia?_**

**_Yo:¡ En el próximo capitulo lo sabrán pero creo que eso ya lo saben todos ! ^^_**

**_Shun: Lo bueno es que creo que ya se olvidara de mi ^^_**

**_Yo: No lo creo bueno por un tiempo_**

**_Shun: Tienes razón es que causo ese efecto en las mujeres n-n_**

**_Yo: ¡Y ademas creído! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡PELEA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	29. Interrogatorio

**_Todos: PELEA PELEA PELEA_**

**_Yo: Shun y Gunz se estan peleando :O_**

**_Shun: ¡LE CHIFLO A ALICE! ¡¿QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?_**

**_Yo: Yo no e dicho nada malo (suena el microondas)_**

**_Shun : ¿?_**

**_Yo: ¡Que siga la pelea!...Me gusta la accion ^^ (comiendo palomitas)_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡Basta Shun!-Dijo Alice logrando separar a Shun de Gunz ya que el pelinegro y el rubio estaban bastante golpeados<p>

¡Te romperé la cara!-Grito Shun furioso

Lo único que hice fue chiflar a esta hermosura de mujer-Dijo Gunz guiñándole el ojo

¡Gunz!-Grito Shun volviéndose a enojar

Tranquilízate-Dijo Alice agarrando su hombro

De acuerdo-Dijo el pelinegro exhalando

Al parecer ya apareció tu correa...una gran y bella correa-Dijo el rubio sonriendo y Shun se enojaba cada vez mas pero Alice lo agarraba de la mano sin que nadie los viera para que se tranquilizara

¿Que gana con hacer este escándalo?-Dijo Alice yendo hacia Gunz

Llamar tu atención preciosa-Dijo el ojimorado agarrando a Alice de la cintura

_*¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO!*-Pensó Shun pero Alice se zafo _

¡Usted no me vuelva a tocar!-Grito Alice furiosa

¿Quien eres?-

Mi asistente-Dijo el pelinegro antes de que ella pudiera hablar

¿Una nueva aventura?-Dijo Gunz sonriendo pero la pelinaranja le dio una bofetada antes de que Shun volviera a golpearlo

¡Soy la ejecutiva de esta empresa y por lo tanto su superior! , así que exijo RESPETO-Grito Alice furiosa

Perdone...no sabia-

¿No sabia? o sea que si yo fuera secretaria ¿me seguiría coqueteando?-

Pues...-

No solo va para mi si no para TODAS las mujeres que trabajamos aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Tu novia salio brava-Susurro el pelicafe y Shun solo sonreía

* * *

><p>Perdone...-Dijo Fabia levantándose toda roja<p>

No hay problema-Dijo el joven un tanto ruborizado

Lo lamento mucho-

No tiene que disculparse-

Me tire encima de usted-Dijo la peliazul sonrojada

Fue un accidente-

¿Como se llama?-

Ren Krawler...¿Y tu?-

Fabia Sheen-

Un gusto Fabia-

Igualmente Ren...Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Por que?-

Vine temporalmente como sub jefe de mercadotecnia, no se si esta enterada de los rumores-

Si pero yo pensaba que solo eran eso rumores...pero veo que es cierto-Dijo la peliazul

¿Me podrías dar un recorrido por la empresa?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun <em>

Ambos se encontraban yendo por Kenji y Kasumi pero el pelinegro estaba furioso

Tranquilízate-Dijo la pelinaranja

Ese idiota te chiflo , te guiño, te dijo correa , te agarro de la cintura...¡¿POR QUE ESTARÍA MOLESTO?

Lo que pasa es que estas celoso-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Eso no es verdad-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice riendo

Tal vez un poco-

¿Es aquí?-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo la escuela

Pareces nerviosa-

Es por la cara de Kenji cuando me vea-

Te preocupas demasiado-

Y tu te confías demasiado-Dijo la ojicafe

¡PAPÁ!-Exclamaron ambos metiendose al coche y Kenji se quedo serio cuando vio a Alice

Te lo dije...-Susurro Alice

¿A alguien le molesta que Alice este aquí?-Dijo Shun

No-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

_*Si*-Pensó el pelinegro _

¿Te molesta Kenji?-Dijo Shun serio

Me da igual-

Bueno...vamos por unos helados ¿les parece?-

Si-Dijeron ambos

_*Esto sera muy difícil*-Pensó la ojicafe _

_Minutos Después _

Los cuatro estaban tomando un helado mientras se sentaban en una banca

Me contó su padre que ya van a salir de vacaciones-

Si...adiós tareas-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

Dime Alice...¿De donde vienes?-Dijo Kenji

De rusia-

¿Cuales son tus colores favoritos?-

Blanco y morado-

¿Has tenido mascota?-

Si-

¿Que idiomas hablas?-

El japones , ruso , alemán , francés , ingles , español y portugués-

¿Has tenido novio?-Dijo Kenji lo cual incomodo a Shun y un poco a Alice

Si...-

¿Cuando fue la primera vez que basaste a un chico?-Dijo Kenji y Shun empezó a tocer

Te dije...va a ser policía-Dijo la pelimorada

Si quieren vayan por otro helado-Dijo Shun dándoles dinero

¡Si!-Exclamaron los dos yéndose

Perdón por la pregunta o mas bien por todas las que dijo mi hijo-Dijo Shun

Tranquilo no pasa nada-

Alice...-

¿Que pasa?-

¿Cuando fue tu primer beso?-Dijo el pelinegro

Parece que tu si quieres saber-Dijo Alice sonriente

Si-

A los 16 y el tuyo?-

A los 12-

Vaya vaya-

¿Cuantos novios tuviste?-

Andas muy curioso...3 ¿y tu?-

...-

Shun-

Bien tuve como 8-

Que mujeriego Kazami-

Contigo son 9-

Contigo son 4-

Vas muy atrás-

Ya lo creo-Dijo Alice riendo mientras Shun le daba un dulce beso sin que ambos se dieran cuenta de que un paparazzi les tomo una foto y luego se fue

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

Shun se encontraba revisando unos papeles junto con Alice

No puede ser...el equipo de Gunz si se quedara aquí por 6 meses en el puesto de mercadotecnia y por la información que recibí de Chris es posible que ocupe el puesto definitivo

¿Por que nadie lo trabaja?-

Lice lo trabajaba hace 3 años-

¿Por que lo dejo de hacer?

Por Chris y Gunz-

¿Que paso?-

Gunz y mi hermana estaban comprometidos y yo estaba feliz porque la empresa seria la beneficiada y Lice se fijo en mi felicidad y en la de la empresa...no en la suya-

¿Que quieres decir con eso?-

El la golpeaba...-

¡¿Que?-

Y una vez el estaba muy furioso y obligo a mi hermana a conducir , se enfureció mucho y obligo a mi hermana a acelerar y como ella no quiso le pego y tomo el volante pero no se dieron cuenta de que había un gran árbol así que Lice viro el volante e intento frenar pero el coche se volteo-

Por dios-Dijo Alice espantada

Gunz le había quitado el cinturón a mi hermana y fue la que recibió mas daño, Gunz se quedo 1 semana en el hospital y mi hermana paso en coma varios meses-

Shun...-

No quiero que Gunz y Chris provoquen a mi hermana-

Recuerda que Keith la protege-

Mas le vale-Dijo Shun serio

¡SHUN!-Dijo Dan entrando a la oficina

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

La tele-Dijo Dan prendiéndola

_ Así es captamos a Shun Kazami besando a la nueva ejecutiva de su empresa Alice Gehabich-Dijo una reportera_

_Hay que admitir que Shun sigue teniendo buen gusto ya que sus novias y su difunta esposa siempre han sido muy hermosas-Dijo el reportero_

_La pregunta es ¿Desde cuando salieron? por que después de que murió Zakuro Shun nunca volvió a salir con nadie hasta ahora-Dijo la reportera _

En eso Shun apago la tele

Odio a los paparazzis-Dijo el ojiambar

Esto es un problema-Dijo Alice viendo desde la ventana

¿Que pasa?-

Los paparazzi están amontonados en la entrada-Dijo Alice

¿Que harán?-

Lo que debimos de hacer desde un principio...anunciar ya nuestro noviazgo-Dijo Shun sonriendo le dulcemente a Alice

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: Awww :3<em>**

**_Shun: Gunz es un maldito ¬w¬_**

**_Yo: Sigue celoso u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡¿CREES QUE NO?_**

**_Yo: Y kenji vaya pareciera que Alice es una criminal con tantas preguntas que le dijo _**

**_Shun: Hizo demasiadas preguntas u.u_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ¡GUNZ IDIOTA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	30. Furia y Celos

**_LO LAMENTO LO LAMENTO_**

**_Mencione que me quedaría sin Internet pero por suerte no fueron tres semanas ^^_**

**_Pero cuando lo recupere faltaban 2 días para el viernes y no pude actualizar este fic u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡Me dejaste esperando! ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡ Actualice "Volverte a Ver" y "La Musa"!_**

**_Shun: ¿Pero que crees? ^^ , ¡EN NINGUNO DE ELLOS FUI FELIZ Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Estas hablando en serio?-Dijo la pelinaranja en shock<p>

Claro...nuestro noviazgo lo iniciamos hace varias semanas , tarde o temprano se iban a enterar y yo estoy dispuesto a confirmarlo-

Shun-Dijo Alice feliz

¿Vienes?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Claro que si-

* * *

><p><em>En la Oficina de Keith <em>

El rubio se encontraba en su oficina revisando los expedientes de Ren , Gunz y Chris

¿Por que tenían que venir justo cuando todos estábamos bien?-Dijo el ojiazul

Hola cariño-Dijo Chris entrando mientras le ponía seguro a la puerta

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Visitándote..¿Que no es obvio?-Dijo la rubia acercándose a el

Lárgate no tengo nada que hablar contigo , ni siquiera quiero verte-

¿Aun no me perdonas?-Dijo la ojimorada

Fuiste cómplice de tu hermano en lo que le paso a Lice-

Y encontraste el pretexto PERFECTO para irte corriendo a verla-

Lárgate-

¿Que no me extrañas?-Dijo la rubia besando el cuello del ojiazul mientras le quitaba la corbata

No te me acerques-Dijo Keith alejándola

¿Por que?-

Lice es mi novia y te repudio...¿No comprendes?-

Yo se que me extrañas-Dijo la rubia dándole un beso a Keith en los labios mientras le desabrochaba la camisa y el bruscamente se quito

Keith..¿Porque la puerta tiene seguro?-Dijo cierta morena afuera

_*Esto no esta pasando*-Pensó el ojiazul _

Esto sera divertido-Dijo la rubia desabrochándose unos botones de la blusa para después abrir la puerta y la morena se quedo en shock

¿Que pasa chula? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-Dijo Chris burlona mientras veía como la morena se ponía un poco pálida

Esto no es lo que parece-Dijo el rubio

Nunca pensé que me hicieras esto-Dijo la morena con los ojos cristalizados para después irse

Lice no...-

¡ SUÉLTAME!-Grito la morena con lagrimas en los ojos

Escúchame-

Keith déjala y volvamos a nuestro momento-Dijo Chris sonriendo y en ese momento Lice le planto un puñetazo

Por primera vez en tu vida deja de actuar como una CUALQUIERA-

Esta humillación la pagaras caro Lice muy caro-Dijo la rubia yéndose

Lice yo-

Espero que no estés molesto por haber interrumpido tu momento intimo con Chris-

Las cosas no sucedieron así-

Con lo que esta pasando con la llegada de ambos no se en que pensar-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que no estoy lista para iniciar una relación sentimental y menos si Chris esta pegada a ti como mosca todo el dia-

Lice...-

Necesito tiempo y espero que entiendas...hasta luego Keith-Dijo la morena yéndose

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de la empresa <em>

¿Por que habrá tanta gente?-Dijo Ren desconcertado

Supongo que algún chisme que se comenta-Dijo la peliazul

De seguro es eso-

La ultima vez que vi a los paparazzi así fue cuando se enteraron del compromiso de Zakuro y cuando se enteraron del nacimiento de sus hijos-

¿La esposa de Shun Kazami?-

Difunta...-

Oh-

¡Shun Kazami!-Exclamo un paparazzi y Fabia volteo pero se puso seria cuando vio a Alice junto a el

Shun Kazami...¿Que dice acerca de las fotos que fueron tomadas besando a su nueva ejecutiva?-Dijo el paparazzi y Fabia se quedo en shock

_*No lo dirías Shun...*-Pensó Fabia dudosa _

¿Alice Gehabich y tu tienen una relación?-Dijo una reportera

Empezare por decir que la amo...-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras agarraba la mano de Alice y ella se quedo sonrojada y feliz y todos en shock

_*No...*-Pensó la ojiverde yéndose triste , Ren lo percato y la siguió _

Tenemos una relación desde hace ya varias semanas-

¿Y sus hijos están de acuerdo con esta relación?-Pregunto la reportera y esto les incomodo un poco

Es cierto porque sus hijos tiene fama de espantarles las pretendientes señor Kazami-Dijo un paparazzi

Kasumi esta de acuerdo con la noticia y esta muy feliz con la noticia y Kenji aun lo esta tratando de aceptar-

¿Su hijo menor no acepta la relación?-

¿O es que quiere a otra como su novia?-Dijo la reportera y esto incomodo a Alice y no pudo sentirse un poco dolida y enojada y luego se fue

Alice espera...-

En eso la morena bajo y los paparazzi le echaron unas preguntas

¿Lice esta de acuerdo con la relación que tiene su hermano con Alice Gehabich?-

Hoy no estoy de humor y si no quieren ir al hospital mejor aléjense de mi-Dijo Lice enojada y todos retrocedieron

¿A donde vas?-

Con Chan Lee-Dijo la morena seria

¿Y tu auto?-

Me iré caminando-Dijo Lice

¿Como lo toma ella?-Dijo la reportera

Igual que Kasumi bien...si me disculpan me voy-Dijo el pelinegro yendo tras Alice

¿Donde queda la escuela de Kasumi y Kenji Kazami?-Dijo la reportera

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun <em>

Alice espera-Dijo el pelinegro

Hasta ellos notan que Kenji solo quiere a una mujer como madre-Dijo Alice dejando caer varias lagrimas

El te va a terminar aceptando-

Pero me lastima pensar que no-Dijo la pelinaranja recostándose en el hombro de Shun

El tiene que entender que a la que amo es solo a ti-

...-

Tranquila mejor veamos las...noticias-Dijo Shun en shock al ver en las noticias que varios reporteros y paparrazzi estaban afuera de la escuela de Kenji y Kasumi

¿Como es que llegaron tan rápido a la escuela?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

_¡Kasumi!-Dijo un paparazzi_

_¡Kenji!-Dijo otro_

_Esto ya es el colmo-Dijo Shun molesto_

_Kasumi ¿que opinas de la relación de tu padre con Alice Gehabich?-_

_Kasumi unas fotos-_

_¡Tengo un zapato y no temo usarlo!-Dijo la pequeña quitándose el zapato _

_Kenji ¿cuantos años tienes?-Dijo un paparazzi_

_Mi papá dice que no hable con extraños-Dijo el pequeño serio_

¡Vamos inmediatamente ahí!-Dijo Shun mas que molesto

Yo conduciré-Dijo Alice preocupada

* * *

><p><em>En la Escuela<em>

Si , soy su mejor amiga y hacemos todo juntas , aveces decimos varias palabras al mismo tiempo , somos muy amigas-Dijo Lettuce sonriendo mientras dejaba que los paparazzi le tomaran fotos e hicieran preguntas

Ella miente-Dijo Kasumi mientras pasaba enfrente de Lettuce para tomar agua

¿Porque hay tantos paparazzi aquí?-Dijo Aiko desconcertada mientras tenia una sombrilla para que no le diera el sol

¿Porque tiene una sombrilla?-Dijo una reportera desconcertada

Me daña el sol-Dijo la ojiroja

¿Por que están aquí?...¡Nos van a regañar!-Dijo la pelimorada enojada

Nos enteramos del noviazgo de tu padre con Alice-

Y porque vienen a molestarnos a nosotros-Dijo la ojiazul seria

¿Te agrada que ella sea novia de tu padre?-

Claro , es muy divertida y me cae muy bien , se porta muy bien con nosotros-

¿Y si llegara a ser la esposa de tu padre? ¿te gustaria?-

¡ME ENCANTARÍA!-Exclamo feliz Kasumi

¡A mi no!-Dijo Kenji cruzado de brazos

¿Por que no Kenji?-Dijo la reportera

Porque quiero a otra para novia de mi padre-

¿Y quien es?-

La única a quien yo aceptare como novia de mi padre es...Dijo el pequeño y al voltear vio que su padre y Alice estaban ahí y la pelinaranja se puso mas que triste

Uy Kenji no acepta a la novia de tu padre...¿Tienes miedo que quedarte sin mamá otra vez?-Dijo Lettuce sonriendo

Mejor cállate si no quieres terminar con el ojo morado-Dijo la pelimorada cruzada de brazos

Eres una pobre huérfana-

No me lastima lo que digas-Dijo la ojiazul tranquila

_*Eso lo veremos*-Pensó la peliverde al ver a Mamoru a lado de Kenji_

¿Que ibas a decir Kenji? ¿A quien quieres como novia de tu padre?-

Eso no les concierne a ustedes-Dijo Shun mas que molesto

Hola Mamoru-Dijo Lettuce dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliazul y lo sonrojo y Kasumi se quedo en shock

Ya cruzo mi limite-Dijo Kasumi muy celosa y Aiko la agarro de la mano

No te rebajes a su nivel lo que quiere es molestarte-

Ambas sabemos que a ella también le gusta-

Pero a Mamoru no le cae bien-

Hum...-

¡Oye me estorbas!-Dijo la peliverde empujando a Aiko lo cual causo que la sombrilla se le cayera y el sol la empezara a dañar

¡NO!-Grito la peliplata aterrorizada al ver que se estaba quemando

¡AIKO!-Grito Alice preocupada ya que como Julie sabia perfectamente lo que le pasaba a la pequeña cuando se ponía en el sol

¡ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO!-Grito Kasumi aventándose en ella por lastimar a su mejor amiga

¡QUITATE!-

Aiko...-Dijo Alice abrazándola para que tapara los rayos del sol hacia Aiko

Me duele mucho...-Dijo la peliplata llorando al ver sus quemaduras

Aquí tienes-Dijo Kenji dándole la sombrilla a Alice

Gracias Kenji-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras cubría aun mas el sol hacia Aiko

¡CON MIS AMIGOS NO TE METAS!-Gritaba la ojiazul furiosa

¡ QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!-Dijo la peliverde molesta

¡Kasumi déjala!-Dijo Mamoru apartando a la pelimorada de Lettuce

¿La estas defendiendo?-Dijo Kasumi dolida y decepcionada

No Kasumi yo...-Dijo el ojirojo pero Lettuce lo interrumpio

Le gusto...¿Que no entiendes?-

Alice...¿Podemos irnos?-Dijo Kasumi cortante

Claro linda...¿Shun?-

Va monos si no seguirán molestando a mis hijos-Dijo el pelinegro serio mientras ambos subían al coche

Aiko tu vienes con nosotros , te llevare a tu casa-Dijo Alice

Si Alice-Dijo la peliplata

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte <em>

La morena se encontraba caminando hacia casa de Chan pero cierto rubio la jalo del brazo

¡Gunz!-Grito la morena

¿Quien mas?-

¿Como sabias donde estaba?-

Te seguí...-

¿Por que?-

Necesito hablar contigo-

Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo-

Claro que lo harás...necesito que me haga un favor-

¿Un favor a ti?-

Ni en sueños-

Si no quieres que le paso algo a Keith o a tu hermano harás lo que te pida-

No te atreverías...-Dijo la morena un poco asustada

Por supuesto...¿Que dices?-

...-

Si no aceptas capaz y en unos días iras a dos velorios-

Tu ganas...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¿Y este que planea ahora?<em>**

**_Yo: Ya lo sabrás , mientras tanto...¡LOS PAPARAZZI PARECEN MOSCAS!_**

**_Shun: Primero en la empresa y ahora en la escuela ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Y los celos y la ira de Kasumi O.O_**

**_Shun: Hasta yo me asuste_**

**_Yo: Lettuce es insoportable ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Solo espero que no manden reporte :S_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿QUE PLANEA GUNZ AHORA?!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	31. Golpes e Ira

**_¡En unas semanas a clases! TWT_**

**_Shun: Ya te estabas aburriendo de todos modos u.u_**

**_Yo: ¡Lo se! pero lo que no quiero es volver a ese monstruo _**

**_Shun: Te refieres a..._**

**_Yo: LA TAREA TwT_**

**_Shun: ^^u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Que es lo que quieres?-Dijo la morena seria<p>

Dame parte de las acciones de las empresas Kazami-Dijo Gunz sonriendo

Estas loco no puedo dártelas-

Me las vas a dar te guste o no-Dijo Gunz apretando el brazo de Lice

¡Me duele!-

¿Me las vas a dar?-

¡NO PUEDO!-Grito la morena adolorida

¡¿COMO QUE NO PUEDES?!-Grito Gunz para después darle un puñetazo y dejarla en el piso

Es que no se puede...el testamento de mi padre dice que no puedo ceder a dar mis acciones y si me llega a pasar algo las acciones seran de mi hermano-Dijo Lice levantándose mientras se veía la mejilla de Lice toda roja

¡Pero tu hermano tiene el 60% ¡tu tendrías que tener el 40!-Dijo Gunz dándole otro golpe a la morena

Tengo el 20-

¿Y donde esta los otros 20?-Dijo el rubio desesperado

...-

Mi padre fue muy listo al dejar el 20 por ciento en ellos-Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras su labio sangraba

¡¿QUIENES SON LOS OTROS ACCIONISTAS DE LA EMPRESA?!-

No te lo diré-

¡ DÍMELO O TERMINARAS COMO...-Grito Gunz pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se quedo callado

¿Te has atrevido a matar?-Dijo Lice aterrada

Dime donde están las acciones o tu y tu hermano terminaran mal-

Si nos llega a pasar algo nuestras acciones se irán a los otros accionistas-

...-

Has perdido así que si nos llega a pasar algo los accionistas serán dueños completos de las empresas Kazami-

¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!-Grito Gunz ahorcando a la morena

No respiro...-Dijo Lice quedándose sin aire

Haste pasar por mi novia para molestar a tu noviecito-

Estas loco...-

Lo harás por que si no iras a su funeral-

Tu ganas...ohhhhh-Inhalaba rápidamente el aire la morena

Te veo al rato linda-

¿Por que no se murió en ese maldito accidente?-Decía Lice mientras agarraba su celular

* * *

><p><em>En un Restaurante<em>

Alice y Shun se encontraban comiendo con Kenji y Kasumi y el pelinegro no estaba muy feliz

Hiciste una tontería-Dijo el pelinegro serio

¿Te parece tontería defender a mi amiga?-

Te suspendieron de la escuela por 1 semana-Dijo Shun serio

A Letucce también-Dijo la pequeña sonriendo

¿Crees que es divertido?...¡Ademas de la suspension te mandaron reporte!

¡No iba a dejar a Aiko así! Su madre la tuvo que llevar al hospital para que los médicos la revisaran-

Pero pelearte a golpes con esa niña...¡Es el colmo!-

...-

Nunca habías recibido un reporte y menos suspensión...Estas castigada-

¡¿QUE?!-

Por tres semanas sin televisión y sin computadora-

¡NO ES JUSTO!-

Y no pintura-Sentencio Shun

¡Tu nunca te has preocupado por lo que me pase!-

Claro que si-

¡No es cierto! siempre me ignorabas ¡ERES IGUAL QUE FABIA!-Gritoo Kasumi enojada mientras se iba a los juegos

Voy a tranquilizarla-

Exageraste-Dijo Alice mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Shun

No lo creo-

Kasumi solo defendía a Aiko-

A golpes no se resuelven las cosas-

¿Y que hiciste con Gunz cuando me coqueteo?-Dijo Alice alzando la ceja ya que habia atrapado a Shun

Eso es muy distinto-

De hecho si tu lo hiciste por celos y Kasumi lo hizo para defender a su amiga-Dijo la pelinaranja

Eres hábil en las discusiones-Dijo Shun acercándose para besarla y ella le puso los dedos en los labios

Nada de beso si no vas y le ofreces una disculpa a Kasumi y le levantas el castigo-

Bien-Dijo Shun yéndose al área de juegos

* * *

><p>Kasumi se encontraba en los columpios y Kenji trataba de animarla<p>

Quita esa cara-

Papá es un tonto-Dijo la pelimorada con los brazos cruzados

Oye hay algo que te quiero preguntar-

¿Que?-

Es que vi que estabas un poco molesta cuando Mamoru te dijo que dejaras a Lettuce-

No me importa lo que el diga-

A ti te gusta Mamoru y se nota-

A mi NO ME GUSTA-

Aunque seas una niña seria , con pocos amigos y callada no se te puede ocultar que estas enamorada-

...-

Con que ¿te gusta Mamoru?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Soy niño muerto-Dijo Kenji asustado al ver a Kasumi furiosa con cara de "Me las pagaras"

¿Nos dejas hablar?-Dijo Shun mirando a su hijo

Si , iré con Alice a pedir la comida-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose

Así que te gusta Mamoru-Dijo Shun sonriendo

NO-

No estaría mal , Dan es mi mejor amigo casi de la familia y si te llegas a casar con su hijo...-

¡NO PASARA!-

Se que estas enojada pero antes pudiste contarme de tus cosas y lo que te molestaba-

¿Antes? a ti ni te importaba donde me metía o que hacia , a mi me ignorabas y me hacías a un lado solo por que me parezco a mi madre-

...-

Y a Kenji porque piensas que el fue el culpable de la muerte de mi mamá-

¿Quien te dijo eso?-

¡Es obvio!...Tu no sabes lo que se siente estar sola con el desprecio de tu propio padre-

Yo no te desprecio-

¿Y por que me ignorabas? NOSOTROS NUNCA HEMOS TENIDO CULPA DE LO QUE LE PASO A MI MAMÁ-

Kasumi-

Ni siquiera estabas en MI CUMPLEAÑOS...yo me la pasaba solo con mi tia y mi hermano y en el cumpleaños de Kenji Fabia se lo llevaba a la feria o al cine ¿Y yo que? era nada mas una sombra-

...-

Tu nunca has sido un padre...¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso!-

Hija yo-

¡No me llames así!...¡Aveces deseaba que te hubieras muerto tu en ves de mi mamá!-Dijo la pelimorada rompiendo en llanto

Las cosas están cambiando-

Pero no puedes sanar las heridas que yo llevo...Si no hubiera sido por Alice tu seguirías así-

¿Te agrada mucho verdad?-

Como no tienes una idea yo veo en Alice a mi mamá-

...-

Ahora con ella presente siento ese cariño de madre que tanto me faltaba y extrañaba-

¿Te gustaría que fuera tu madre?-Dijo Shun mientras la pequeña se dejaba abrazar por su padre

Como no tienes idea-

¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Creo que si...y me agrada la idea-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Chan<em>

Ese hombre es un salvaje-Dijo la ojimiel limpiándole las heridas para que no se infectaran

Shun me va a preguntar que me paso-

¿Y que le dirás?-

Que me asaltaron-

La ultima vez que te saltaron ellos quedaron peor que tu-

...-

No creo que se trague es cuento

Auch...Tiene que-

¿Gunz sabe quienes son los otros accionistas de la empresa?-

No y es mejor que no lo sepa-

Apuesto que estallara cuando se entere quienes son-Dijo Chan riendo

¡No te rías! vas a hacer que me ria y me duele-Dijo Lice aguantándose las ganas de reír

¿Y lo que te dijo Gunz de Keith?-

Quiere verme infeliz como siempre-

En eso le llego un mensaje a Chan y a Lice

Lice...-

La voy a matar-Dijo la morena furiosa al ver que en Internet circulaba una foto que tomo un paparazzi de Keith y Chris besandose en un restaurante

Amiga...-

Al parecer no me quería como decía...-

En eso sonó el celular de Lice

_Platica Telefonica_

_¿Que quieres?-Dijo la morena seria_

_Saber si viste la foto-_

_Por supuesto que la vi-_

_Que bien...¡Sorpresa Keith y yo somos novios!-_

_¿Como paso eso?-_

_Es que cierta persona le dijo a Keith que tu y mi hermano son novios y ya sabes lo demás-_

_...-_

_Por cierto tengo otra noticia que le puede interesar a la prensa-_

_¿Y cual es esa noticia?-_

_Sera la portada de los diarios...Lice se hace pasar por una Kazami-_

_¿Que?-_

_Tengo pruebas de que no eres hija de Jasmin y Takuto Kazami-_

_¡Lo que dices es mentira! yo desde que tengo memoria crecí con ellos- _

_Es lo que tu crees...La Fabulosa Lice "Kazami" es ADOPTADA-_

_Cállate-_

_Pregúntale a tu hermano...a ver si el se atreve a decirte la verdad-_

_...-_

_¿Nunca te has preguntado por que no te pareces a ellos?-_

_Mejor cierra la boca-_

_Tengo la noticia en mis manos y la publicare cuando mas me convenga...¿Quieres que le mande tus saludos a Keith?-_

_Fin de la Platica Telefónica _

¡LA ODIO!-Grito Lice mientras agarraba su bolso

¿A donde vas?-

A que Shun me diga la verdad-Dijo la morena yéndose

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Ya me diste miedo :S<em>**

**_Yo: Y tu ya me enojaste! ¡CASTIGASTE A TU HIJA POR DEFENDER A SU AMIGA!_**

**_Shun: Pero...Pero_**

**_Yo: ¡Has tenido a tus hijos muy abandonados y en especial a Kasumi!_**

**_Shun: TWT_**

**_Yo: ¡La pobre tuvo que aprender a hacer sus cosas SOLA!-_**

**_Shun: No me deja hablar TWT_**

**_Yo: EXACTO , DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿Que pasara ahora?_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	32. Tristezas

**_ VOLVIMOS _**

**_VOLVIMOS_**

**_VOLVIMOS_**

**_¡SI!_**

**_Shun: ¿Dora? ^^u_**

**_Yo: Jejeje se me ocurrió pero la letra diferente :P_**

**_Shun: ¡Descuidas mucho esta historia!_**

**_Yo: TWT es que no me da tiempo_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: LO IMPORTANET ES QUE YA ACTUALIZE_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>¿Que crees que te diga tu hermano?-Dijo Chan<p>

No lo se pero espero que sea la verdad-Dijo la morena seria

Lice por favor controla tu ira-

¿Y como sabes precisamente que siento ira?-Dijo la ojicafe cruzada de brazos

Soy tu mejor amiga ¿no? , Chris lo único que quería era hacerte rabiar-

Y lo logro...cuando la vea le romperé los dientes-Dijo Lice yéndose furiosa

Cuando estas furiosa no hay quien te controle-Suspiro Chan seria

* * *

><p>Horas Después en la mansión Kazami<p>

Estaba lloviendo , el cielo estaba muy gris y las calles llenas de charcos

Que suerte que llegamos a tiempo-Dijo Shun entrando

Hubiéramos venido mas temprano si no dejábamos a Alice en su departamento- Dijo Kenji serio

¿ Querías que se mojara?-Dijo Kasumi

Tal vez-

Kenji ,Alice no te a hecho nada malo-Dijo Shun

Esta como novia de mi papá...para mi es algo muy malo-Dijo Kenji yéndose a su cuarto

KENJI-Dijo Shun pero Kasumi lo agarro de la mano

Algún día tendrá que aceptarla-

Me preocupa que nunca sea así-

Señor que bueno que llegaron-Dijo una sirvienta

¿Y mi hermana?-

Llego hace una hora-

¿Y donde esta?-

Afuera-

Pero esta lloviendo-

Esta comiendo en el pasillo de afuera-Dijo mientras sonreía

Gracias-

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte <em>

Fabia se encontraba en su departamento y por lo visto lloro durante mucho tiempo

Sabia que ellos dos se habían enamorado-Dijo la peliazul dejando caer lagrimas

En eso sonó el timbre

Voy-Dijo Fabia quitándose las lagrimas y al abrir la puerta vio que era Ren

Creí que tal vez te convendría desahogarte-

¿Y porque crees que necesito desahogarme?-

Tus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar-

¿Tanto se nota?-Dijo Fabia volviendo a derramar lagrimas

Te traje helado-Dijo Ren sonriendo mientras sacaba de una bolsa de plástico un bote de helado

Gracias-

Y películas-Dijo Ren sonriendo

Pasa-Dijo Fabia

Tienes que superarlo-

¿Superar a quien?-

A Shun-

¿Como sabes que me gusta?-Dijo Fabia cruzada de brazos

Tu mirada hacia el y la forma en la que reaccionaste al verlos juntos-

Creo que soy la persona mas obvia del mundo-

Solo un poco-

...-

Pero Shun es un poco ingenuo al no notar lo que sientes hacia el-

Todos ya lo saben , sus hijos , mi mejor amiga , su hermana , su novia , de seguro toda la empresa y tu y el no se da cuenta de nada-Dijo Fabia triste

¿Quieres que veamos la película?-

¿Que genero es?-

Suspenso-

Bien haré las palomitas...Y Ren-

¿Mande?-

Gracias-Dijo Fabia sonriendo dulcemente

* * *

><p><em>En la mansión Kazami <em>

¿ Querías hablar conmigo?-Dijo el pelinegro

Si-Dijo la morena seca

¿Estabas llorando?-

Si-

¿Por que?-

Hoy no a sido un buen día que digamos...Keith y yo ya no estamos juntos y...-

Eso es todo esta despedido-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose pero Lice lo paro

No hay que mezclar lo personal con lo laboral...ademas el ya inicio una relación con Chris y yo...con Gunz-

¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!...ESE DESGRACIADO CASI TE MATA ADEMAS DE QUE TE GOLPEABA Y REGRESAS CON EL?!-Grito el pelinegro furioso y Kasumi quien tenia su ventana abierta desde su recamara escucho

Es mi vida y mis relaciones-

Prefiero mil veces que estes con Keith o con alguien mas-

Es mi deicidio y la vas a respetar-

¡Claro que no! , soy tu hermano y mi deber es ver por tu bien-

¡BASTA!-Grito la morena con lagrimas en los ojos

Lice...-

¡Deja de mentir!-

¿A que te refieres?-

A QUE TU NO ERES MI HERMANO-Grito la morena con lagrimas en los ojos y Shun se quedo en shock y Kasumi sin palabras

LICE...-Dijo el pelinegro un poco tenso

Dime por favor que lo que Chris me dijo es mentira por favor-Dijo la morena llorando a mas no poder

Por supuesto que eres mi hermana , siempre lo has sido-Dijo el pelinegro abrazándola

_*Esto no lo soportare esos dos hermanos vinieron a lastimar a mi familia y ya han sufrido bastante...no se los voy a permitir*-Pensó la pelimorada rompiendo un lápiz _

...-

Nunca debes dudarlo , esta es tu familia-

_*Nunca me respondió*-Pensó la morena triste_

Quítate esas lagrimas-

De acuerdo-Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras ambos hermanos se sentaban en las escaleras

...-

E pensado volver a mi puesto-Dijo la morena

¿Enserio?-Dijo Shun feliz

Lo pensé durante unos meses y con la llegada de Chris lo reflexione por completo y no quiero que se quede en mi puesto sabiendo que ella lo disfutaria-

Entonces le diré a Julie para que empiecen a trabajar ya juntas-

Gracias-

Por cierto necesito tu ayuda-

¿En que? o mas bien ¿Con quien?-Dijo la morena picarona

Con Alice-

Soy toda oídos-

Pues...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y la morena ya sabia lo que le diria

¡¿ENSERIO?!-Exclamo Lice toda emocionada

Necesito pensarlo unos meses aunque no hay mucho que pensar-Dijo el pelinegro ruborizado

¿En que quieres que te ayude primero?-

Quiero que me acompañes a la joyeria-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo despejarse a un hermoso cielo azul

_5 Meses Despues..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡NOOOO! :D<em>**

**_Shun: ¡SI! *O*_**

**_Yo: Creo que ya es obvio lo que planea Shun_**

**_Shun: ¡¿5 MESES?!_**

**_Yo: Oye te estoy haciendo feliz ¿no? ASÍ QUE TE CALLAS O HARÉ QUE SEAS MUY INFELIZ!_**

**_Shun: Me callo :l_**

**_Yo : Mejor ^^ , DEJEN REVIES COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡5 MESES!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	33. Preparativos

**_¡5 MESES PASARON!_**

**_Pero...¿Que paso en esos 5 meses? es lo que nuestro DESESPERADO AMIGO SE PREGUNTA_**

**_Shun: ¡QUIERO SABER! TWT_**

**_Yo: Ya no te desesperes por que ya lo sabras ^.^_**

**_Shun: T^T _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>5 Meses Después<em>

_5 meses pasaron desde entonces , Shun y Alice estaban realmente felices y por supuesto mas enamorados que nunca , Ambos se concentraban en su trabajo y cuando se encontraban en los pasillos solo era una breve sonrisa y al terminar sus labores la pasaban todo el día junto con Kenji y Kasumi . Todos estaban felices ya que Shun era el mismo de seguía evadiendo a Alice , el la quería y la apreciaba pero no como la novia de su padre. Kasumi encontró esa felicidad que hace mucho le faltaba , era mas alegre y entusiasta pero seguía un poco molesta con Mamoru. Runo y Dan al igual que Shun y Alice se encontraban felices y aunque Mamoru se quedo sorprendido cuando su padre le dijo que Runo era su novia la acepto pero no muy entusiasta pero si le hacia feliz ver que Runo hacia reír mucho a su padre y a el cuando ella se enojaba con Dan. Julie estaba feliz con su trabajo ya que podía ver a su hermana y sobrina,y aunque quería enamorarse ahora solo tenia ojos para su familia y su trabajo. Lice volvió a ser la directora de imagen y la jefa del área de mercadotecnia lo cual enojo a Chris ya que ella quería ese y Lice apenas y se dirigían la palabra o Lice lo veía con Chris muy acaramelados o el con Gunz lo cual ponía a ambos muy celosos y dolidos a la y Ren se habían vuelto casi los mejores amigos , se contaban todo , iban al cine o rentaban películas para ver los fines de semana o salían a pasear o a comer por la ciudad , Ren le contó acerca de sus padres que fueron arqueólogos y los padres de Fabia fueron fotógrafos y financieros , se divertían mucho y Ren cayo perdidamente enamorado de Fabia y por desgracia ella no veía como el lo genial que la pasaban juntos. Ya era la ultima semana de Octubre y Shun tenia una sorpresa muy especial..._

¡¿Que?!-Dijeron todos en shock

Organizare la fiesta de "Halloween" como lo hacia antes por favor lleven disfraz-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

¡¿ Volverás a hacer los días festivos?!-Dijo Dan

Si-

¡Señores Shun a vuelto!-Exclamo Dan feliz

Lo que extrañaba era el montón de bocadillos que habia-Dijo Ace sonriendo

¿A que horas sera hermanito por que no me avisaste nada?-Dijo Lice curiosa

A las 8 asi que TODOS lleven sus disfraces por que toda la empresa esta invitada-

¡Si!-Exclamaron todos

Perfecto ya tengo en mente los disfraces de mis sobrinos y el mio-Dijo Lice sonriendo para después irse

Recuerden es mañana-

Si-Dijeron todos yéndose y Alice no paraba de sonreír

¿Por que tan contenta?-Dijo Shun curioso

Estoy muy feliz-

¿Por que?-

Estoy conociendo al Shun que eras antes y me gustas-

¿Antes no te gustaba?-

Cuando eras arrogante , serio , no les ponías atención a tus hijos no , pero has cambiado mucho y eso me gusta mas-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Solo por eso estas feliz?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

No solo por eso...ya llevamos 6 meses de noviazgo-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Pensé que lo habías olvidado-Dijo Shun acercandose a sus labios pero ella detuvo los labios del pelinegro con sus dedos

Estamos en el trabajo-

¿Que te cuesta? Solo uno y ya-

¿Solo uno?-

Si-

Bien-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un dulce y corto beso en los labios

¿De que te vas a disfrazar?-

Ya lo pensé-

¿Y que es?...Seguro te veras atractiva-Dijo el pelinegro picaro

Dile a tu mente pervertida que basta...pero si haré que se te vaya el habla-Dijo Alice riendo

¿Mas que cuando te conocí? , quiero ver eso-

Mañana lo veras-

Déjame adivinar-

Bien-

¿ Policía?-

No-

¿Bombera?-

No-

¿Enfermera?-

Ni soñando-

¿De conejita?-

¡Estas loco!...te dije que dejes esa pervercion que tienes-

Entonces... ¿Ningún adelanto del disfraz?-

No-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Noto algo en tus ojos mas que con las noticias...¿Te pasa algo?-

¿Por que lo preguntas?-

Hoy estas mas sonriente de lo habitual-

¿Tanto se nota?-

Si...¿Que pasa?-

Tuve un sueño-

Aja...-

Y soñé algo maravilloso-

¿Y que soñaste?-

Que teníamos una hija-

¿Que?-Dijo Shun sorprendido

Era una niña muy hermosa , tenia el color de tu cabello , mi tez y los ojos de mi padre...-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¿Y como eran los ojos de tu padre?-

Azules-

Una niña muy hermosa-

Si...me encantaría ser madre y tener una hija-

¿Una hija? no-Dijo el pelinegro serio

¿No?-Dijo Alice triste

No-

Tienes razón es una idea tonta-Dijo Alice triste

Ya tienes dos ¿para que querer otro no?-

Una hija no...¡MUCHOS MAS!-

¡ME ESPANTASTE! ¡COMO TE ODIO!-Dijo Alice abrazándolo mientras sonreía y se quitaba las lagrimas

Por supuesto que me encantaría tener un bebe contigo Alice-

Me asustaste , eres un tonto-Dijo Alice mientras seguía abrazándolo

Lo se...-Dijo Shun para despues darle un dulce beso en los labios

* * *

><p>Lice se encontraba caminando por los pasillos mientras veía unas imágenes para unos productos pero cierta rubia los tiro al piso<p>

Chris...¿No te cansas de tirarme las cosas al piso?-Dijo la morena levantando los papeles

No-Dijo Chris volviéndoselos a tirar

¿Que quieres ahora?-Dijo la morena levantando los papeles

Decirte que Keith y yo llevamos casi 5 meses saliendo-

¡Felicidades!...¿ Algo mas?-Dijo Lice seria

Ponte feliz por mi cuñadita-

No me llames así-

¿Que no te da gusto que Keith y yo salgamos?-

Mi ex novio sale con mi enemiga...claro no estoy feliz-

Pero estas con mi hermano-

Por amenaza y tu lo sabes perfectamente-

Tal vez...Pero que te quede claro aléjate de MI novio-

¿Que no has visto que salgo a fuerzas con tu hermano?...Yo no soy quien busca a Keith el es el que me busca a mi-Dijo la morena yéndose

Yo no soy quien busca a Keith el es el que me busca a mi...ya veremos quien busca a quien-Dijo Chris yéndose molesta

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Despues Con Ace y Keith<em>

¡¿Por que sale con el si le hizo tanto daño?!-Dijo el rubio molesto

Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida-Dijo Ace

¿Que tiene el que no tenga yo?-

No lo se-

¡Se supone que le gustaba yo!-

Otro de los grandes misterios de la vida-Dijo Ace burlón

¡Esto no es una broma!...Tal vez solo jugo conmigo

Lice no es así y ademas no la conoces como yo-

Por eso...¿Sabes si realmente esta enamorada de Gunz?-

No me a contado nada cuando le pregunto me cambia de tema-

Me cambio muy fácilmente-

¿Perdona? Tu empezaste a salir con Chris des pues de que terminaron y unos días después se supo lo de Lice y Gunz y el que la olvido en menos de 24 horas fuiste tu-

...-

Ace te traje tu disfraz...-Dijo la morena entrando con una ropa cubierta con una manta pero al ver a Keith se puso seria

Vaya que trabajas rápido-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Si...ay se me olvidaron las botas-Dijo Lice apunto de irse pero Ace la interrumpió

Yo voy por ellas-

¡NO!-

Ya me lo agradecerás-Dijo Ace saliendo

_*¡ACE! ¡me las vas a pagar!*-_

¿De que vendrás disfrazada?-

Mañana lo veras Clay-

...-

¿Y ti novia ya sabe de que vendrá disfrazada?-

No lo se , intenta adivinar-

De hipócritas...pero para eso no necesitan disfraz-Dijo Lice sonriendo fríamente

...-

Dile a tu novia que yo no te busco y que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo-

¿Enserio?-Dijo el rubio agarrándola de la cintura

Si-Dijo la morena ocultando su rubor

¿Enserio?-Dijo el rubio acercándose

Keith suelta tu mano de mi cintura de una buena vez-

¿O que?-Dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas hacia la morena

Te dejare el ojo morado-

No lo dudo-

¡Basta Keith!-Dijo la morena furiosa pero este la jalo y la beso y esta correspondió por unos 3 segundos

¡¿Que te pasa?!-Dijo la morena empujándolo

Correspondiste-

¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-Grito la morena yéndose mas que furiosa

No lo creo-Dijo el rubio acorralándola en la pared

Voy a llamar a seguridad-

No me asusta-

¡Ya me tienes harta!-Dijo la pelicafe dándole una bofetada para después irse

...-

No me vuelvas a buscar-Dijo la morena yéndose muy triste

* * *

><p><em>Con Fabia y Ren <em>

No se que disfraz escoger-Dijo Fabia viendo catálogos de Halloween-

¿Que tal momia?-

No-

¿Bruja?-

No-

¿ Monstruo de lago nez?-

¡Ren!-

Lo lamento pero no tengo ideas solo trato de ayudar-

Lo se y lo siento ¿Tu como iras?-

Ya lo sabrás-

Ren-

Lo veras mañana-Dijo el ojiambar levantándose para salir

Bien-

Por cierto creo que te verías hermosa de Reina-Dijo el ojiambar yéndose

Tal vez...Dijo Fabia sonriendo

_Al Día Siguiente..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡NO! QUIERO VER DE QUE SE DISFRAZA ALICE!<em>**

**_Yo: Eres un pervertido al sugerirle a Alice que se disfrazara de eso!_**

**_Shun: TWT_**

**_Yo: Y tu asustaste a Alice diciéndole eso!_**

**_Shun: Era mas que obvio que estaba bromeando!_**

**_Yo: PERO ELLA NO LO PENSÓ ASI!_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , SHUN PERVERTIDO_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	34. Fiesta de Disfraces

**_¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!_**

**_¿De que vendra disfrazada Alice? , eso es lo que nuestro pervertido quiere saber ¬¬u_**

**_Shun: ¡Eso es tan!...cierto _**

**_Yo: ¿No que no? _**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Era medio dia y todos se encontraban en la ciudad buscando un disfraz para la noche , algunos ya los tenian listos y otros que aun no habian empezado a la mansion Kazami todos se encontraban comiendo<p>

¿Ya esta listo mi disfraz tia?-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

Ya esta solo hace falta la peluca-

¿De que te vas a disfrazar?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

De angel no creo-Rio Kenji

Jaja m que gracioso , es algo totalmente distinto y creeme que no me reconoceran-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

¿Y tu hermana?-Dijo el pelinegro

Ya lo veras , estare disfrazada igual que Ace-Dijo la orena sonriente

¿Y tu Kenji?-

Aun no lo se , mi tia esta buscando en catalogos para que lo haga o irlo a comprar-

¿Y tu papá? ¿de que iras?-

Ya lo veran-

De Shreck no estaría mal-Dijo Kasumi burlona

Tu tia estaria bien de hulk pero no quiere-Dijo Shun riendo

Cierra la boca-Dijo Lice seria

* * *

><p>¡¿Que?!-Dijero Julie y Runo sonriendo<p>

¿Que les parece la idea?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Se va a quedar encantado contigo Cleopatra-Dijo Runo sonriendo mientras veia el traje de Alice quien estaba a punto de guardarlo en una caja

En eso chocaron con Fabia

Lo lamento encerio yo...-Dijeron Alice y Fabia al mismo tiempo pero se quedaron en shock al ver que tenian el mismo disfraz tirado en el suelo

Esto acabara mal-Dijo Julie

Fabia ¿no vas a usar eso? o ¿si?-Dijo la pelinaranja

Por supuesto que si , me encanto la idea y no pienso cambiar de opinion me pondre ese disfraz-Dijo la ojiverde agarrando su disfraz un poco molesta

Fabia no quiero ser grosera pero...ya rente el disfraz así que me lo pondré en la fiesta-

Yo también pague-

¿Por que no hacen un sorteo?-Dijo Runo

Bien...cruz-Dijo Alice seria

Cara...-Dijo Fabia

Cara...Fabia se queda con el disfraz de Reina egipcia-Dijo Julie

Nos vemos en la fiesta chula-Dijo Fabia yéndose feliz

Genial...¿Que me pondré ahora?-

Dejame pensar-Dijo Julie

¿Julie piensa?...estamos acabadas-Dijo Runo

Jajaja...¡LO TENGO!-

¿Que tienes en mente?-Dijo Alice un poco desanimada

Haremos que Fabia se muera de los celos al ver que tu disfraz es mucho mejor que el de ella-

¿Sirena?-Dijo Runo

No-

¿Gatubela?-

Demasiado-

¿Pirata?-

Muy gastado-

¿Diosa griega?-

¿Te gustaría vestirte de afrodita?-Dijo Julie picara

Paso-

¿Entonces que disfraz usaría Alice?-

Tiene que ser sexy , ruda pero para mas sorpresa Shun no te tiene que reconocer y yo conozco ese disfraz-

¿Cual es?-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Es...

* * *

><p>En la mansión Kazami<p>

¡¿QUE?!-Dijo Kasumi en shock

Ya me oíste-

¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-

No ya me oiste-

¿Invitar a mi salón?...¡estas loco!-

Mientras mas gente mejor-

¡No quiero invitar a Lettuce-

No te pregunte...la vas a invitar-

¡Argg!-Dijo la pelimorada para después irse

No deberías traer a la chica que tanto odia Kasumi y viceversa-Dijo la morena

Tal vez así se lleven mejor-

No puede ser...necesitas clase para saber lo que le conviene a tu hija-

Solo quiero que se dejen de pelear

No discutiré contigo , te veo mas tarde necesito terminar de arreglar el salon para la fiesta-

Bien-

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después<em>

Era de noche y la mansión Kazami estaba adornada con varios adornos de Halloween , telarañas , tumbas , arañas , fantasmas , esqueletos , calabazas en los jardines y brujas y adentro de la casa estaba repleto de adornos de Halloween al igual que el exterior solo que con mesas , platillos , había mucha música adentro y algunos juegos para los niños afuera en los jardines

Te quedo genial la fiesta-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

Gracias Naruto-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Dan disfrazado de este

Ese disfraz te queda como anillo al dedo Batman-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

No me digas a ti te queda genial el disfraz ambos son sin cerebro y son un pozo sin fondo cuando tienen hambre-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Debiste disfrazarte de Shreck pero Batman también te queda bien ambos son aguafiestas y serios ¡el disfraz perfecto!-

Jajaja-Rieron ambos muy divertidos

¿Y tus hijos y tu hermana?-

Arreglándose el de Lice no me gusta mucho...-Dijo el ojiambar serio

A ti no te gusta nada que ella use eres muy sobre protector-

¿Por cierto donde esta Runo? pensé que vendría contigo-

Me dijo que vendría con Julie-

¿Curiosos por saber de que vendrán vestidas sus novias-Dijeron Mira y Ace sonriendo

Ace estaba disfrazado de vaquero y Mira de gitana

Solo un poco-Dijeron ambos sonriendo

Se supone que la curiosidad mato al gato-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Ahhh...-Dijo Dan sin habla

Runo se había vestido de vampiresa y se rizo un poco el cabello

Oh si esa era el efecto que esperábamos en tu cara-Dijo Julie quien venia vestida de mitad angel y mitad diablita

¿Y Alice?-Dijo el pelinegro

Ya viene se está arreglando en el tocador-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras venia

Lice estaba disfrazada de vaquera , una blusa de cuadros rojas y amarillas y esta estaba amarrada la blusa dejando ver el ombligo , un mini short de mezclilla , unas botas cafés y un sombrero de vaquera color rojo

¡Te dije que te PUSIERAS OTRO DIZFRAS-

No pensaba vestirme de monja-Dijo la morena poniendo sus manos en la cadera

¿Y mis hijos?-Dijo Shun

Aquí abajo papa-Dijo Kasumi cruzada de brazos

¡KASUMI!-Dijo el pelinegro al ver a su hija

Kasumi estaba con el pelo negro, la tez morena y pupilentes ambarinos

¿De qué se disfrazo?-Dijo Dan confuso

Se disfrazo de su padre pero en niña-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Para parecer igual que tú y mi hermano-Dijo Kasumi sonriente

No te teñiste el pelo verdad-

Por supuesto que no papá-

Perdón por la tardanza-Dijo Keith viniendo con Chris

Keith traía puesto un traje de hombre lobo y Chris de policía

Iré a atender a los invitados-Dijo Lice seria

No te vayas-Dijo Shun

Es que no quiero que me salten pulgas-Dijo la morena viendo a Keith para luego irse

¿Y Kenji?-Dijo el pelinegro

Jugando con Mamoru afuera-

Pero no e visto a Chan-Dijo Julie

Aquí estoy-Dijo la peliazul quien venía vestida de pirata

Arrr-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo y Runo se puso celosa

¿Y Alice?-

En el tocador-Dijo Kasumi

¡Ya llegamos!-Dijeron Fabia y Ren sonrientes

Ren venia disfrazado de Dracula y Fabia de reina egipcia

Fabia había cambiado de vestido únicamente , un vestido de una manga color blanco con contorno dorado , unas sandalias de espiral color dorado , brazaletes de espiral hasta los codos , di adema de frente dorada , unas tiras sueltas azules en las manos , Fabia se haba puesto toques dorados en los ojos y se pinto los labios de color rojo

Genial otro vampiro-Dijo Runo feliz

Al parecer Fabia es la unica Cleopatra-Dijo Ren sonriendo

La única digna-Bromeo la peliazul

Jajaja-

¿Y Alice?-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo al no verla

En el tocador-

_*Tal vez si disfraz es tan tonto que ni se atreve a mostrarlo*-Pensó la ojiverde sonriendo_

Wow-Se oyó decir a unas personas

¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Que hermosura-Dijo un hombre

¿Quien es ella?-Dijo Shun desconcertado y a la vez encantado y la peliazul solo se ponia celosa

Nunca la e visto-Dijo Dan y Runo y Julie solo se reían mientras la chica se acerba a Shun

¿Enserio no me reconoces?-Dijo la mujer

¡¿Alice?!...eres tu-Dijo Shun en shock al ver que Alice tenia el pelo negro y los ojos azules

Claro que si-

No puede ser...-Dijo Fabia enojada al ver Alice se habia disfrazado de la mujer maravilla

* * *

><p>SHUN: ¡¿LA MUJER MARAVILLA?! O¬O<p>

Yo: Algo me dice que estas feliz

Shun: ¡LO ESTOY!

Yo: Ya me había imaginado ^^u

Shun: ¿Y a ustedes que les pareció el disfraz de Alice?

DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINEN S, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE SE DISFRAZO DE LA MUJER MARAVILLA!

Hasta la próxima


	35. Celebraciones y Problemas

_**NANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!**_

_**NANANANANANANANANA BATMAN!**_

_**Shun: ¡Puedes dejar de cantar eso! ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Si te hubieras disfrazado de Scherck hubiera cantado I will survive :3**_

_**Shun: u.u**_

_**Yo: Los disfraces de Alice y de ti me recuerdan a la Liga de la justicia :3...Que buenos tiempos aquellos ^^**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Me encanta tu disfraz-Dijo Lice sonriendo<p>

Gracias-

¿Como fue que se te ocurrió la idea de ponerte ese disfraz?-Dijo Fabia tratando de ocultar su enojo

Pues mira que vueltas da la vida fui a regresar el disfraz de Cleopatra ya que tu lo ibas a usar y vi a una persona que estaba devolviendo el traje de la mujer maravilla por que se cancelo una de sus fiestas y lo agarre-

Que suerte-Dijo Fabia seria

Lo se-

¿Y mi hermano? pensé que estaría con su adorada novia-Dijo Chris sonriendo

No se donde esta y para serte sincera no me importa donde este-Dijo la morena

No peleen-Dijo Chan

¿Acaso no te importa mi hermano?-

¿Por que te metes? a ti nadie te llamo-Dijo Lice comenzando a enojarse

Es mi hermano-

¡Y lo mencionas para molestarme!-

¿Ya te habías dado cuenta? tal vez no eres tan lenta de lo que pensé

Mira policía chafita mejor vete a arrestar a otros ¿no?-

¿Y tu que vaquerita exhibicionista? vas a ir a sacar leche de las vacas-Dijo la ojimorada riendo

En eso Lice vio a un mesero que estaba dando donas

¿Sabes que?...¡COMETE TU DONA!-Dijo Lice embarrando una dona de chocolate en la boca de Chris

Iré a calmarla-Dijo Chan yéndose tras ella

¡ARGGG!-Grito la rubia yéndose al baño

Eso estuvo genial-Dijo Julie riendo

¿Quieren ya sentarse para cenar?-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Claro , me estoy muriendo de hambre-Dijo Runo

* * *

><p><em>En el jardín <em>

Kenji y Mamoru se encontraba jugando fútbol , Mamoru estaba disfrazado de freddy crouger y Kenji de espanta pajaros

Ya deberíamos estar adentro-Dijo Mamoru mientras pateaba el balón

¿Para ver a Alice con mi padre? no gracias yo paso-Dijo Kenji serio

Pero ella hace feliz a tu papá-

Fabia lo haría mas feliz-

Que tu papá tenga novia no es tan malo-

Si tu papá tuviera novia de seguro no lo aceptarías-

Mi papá tiene novia-

¡¿Enserio?!...¿Quien?

Runo-

¡¿Ella?!...¿Y la aceptas?-

Pues es raro ver a mi papá con otra mujer que no es mi madre pero ella lo hace feliz y eso es lo que debe importar-

¿No te molesta que no esta con la persona que quieres para el?-

Un poco pero mis padres solo son amigos , se quisieron mucho y aun se quieren pero no como yo quisiera y ademas ¿Por que tendría que molestarme con Runo si hace feliz a mi papá?-

¡Chicos!-Dijo Kasumi y ambos voltearon inmediatamente

Vayan adentro-Dijo Aiko quien venia disfrazada de vampiresa y a esta le quedaba espectacular el disfraz y aun mas por su cabello y ojos

Papá ya te quiere adentro y tu madre también-Dijo Kasumi seria

¿ Podríamos hablar?-Dijo Mamoru y esta se volteo y se fue

Sigue molesta-Dijo Kenji

Si eso ya lo note-

Ya entren por que luego nos regañan a nosotras-Dijo Aiko entrando

¿Cuando le dirás que te gusta?-Dijo Mamoru sonriendo

No me gusta solo dije que es linda-

¿No estas muy chico para gustar de alguien?-Dijo Mamoru

Es ardiente-Dijo Kenji y Mamoru solo reía

* * *

><p>Lice se encontraba comiendo con Chan<p>

No tendrías que rebajarte a su nivel-Dijo la ojimiel mientras comía un taco al pastor

No puedo evitarlo es que me enoja-Dijo la morena

¿Cuantos tacos ya te comiste?-Dijo la peliazul

¿Yo que se? 20-Dijo la morena

Y yo que pensaba que Dan comía mas-Dijo Chan

Siempre tuve curiosidad...¿Cuanto comía cuando estaban casados?-

Pues...-Dijo la ojimiel pero vio que alguien le derraba agua encima a Lice

Ups...¿La vaquera tiene que ir a cambiarse los trapos?-Dijo Chris sonrien

Ya me tienes harta-Dijo la morena para después embarrar su mano en frijol

No te...-Dijo la rubia pero le embarro el frijol en el traje

¿Pasa algo?-Dijo la morena riendo mientras movía sus dedos en forma de burla

¡Mira pelos de alambre ya me tienes harta!-

¡Si me tuviera de enemiga también estaría harta de mi! ¡¿Pero que crees?! NO ES ASÍ-

Chicas no peleen-

¡ Aléjate de mi novio!-

¡Yo no lo busco a el , el es el que me busca a mi!-

¡Ya quisieras!-

¡Si te quisiera quitar a Keith lo hubiera hecho desde el principio!-Grito la morena

¡¿Que pasa aquí?!...¿Chicas?-Dijo Shun viendo el disfraz de Chris manchado de frijol y a Lice mojada del cabello

Pregúntale a tu hermanita-Dijo Chris molesta

¿Lice que paso?-

¡Ella paso!-Dijo Lice furiosa para después pisarla en el pie a la rubia y después irse molesta

Marcador Vaquera uno Policía uno-Dijo Chris sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En la sala <em>

Se que le gustaran mucho-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo mientras traía unas hermosas flores del desierto para ponerlo en el altar de su madre

En eso se escucho una risa

¡LETTUCE!-Dijo Kasumi molesta al ver que estaba agarrando la foto de su madre que estaba en el altar

El altar era precioso , en un tocador Kasumi había puesto una foto de su madre que como siempre lucia bellisima , petalos de rosa de color , blanco rojo y rosa , dos velas al lado izquierdo y derecho de la foto y una cruz al fondo

Tu madre era muy bonita pero lastima que nunca seras así-Dijo la peliverde sonriendo

Lettuce venia disfrazada de bruja

Mira...¡Te queda a la perfección el disfraz!-

¿Tratando de encajar en la familia? debe ser triste que solo tu te parezcas a tu mami-Dijo Lettuce sonriendo mientras veía a Kasumi como su hermano y padre

Dame la foto si no quieres que te rompa la cara-

Uyy que miedo-Dijo la peliverde poniendo la foto en su lugar

Deja el altar de mi madre-

¿Quieres que te visite? Halloween es el único día en el que los muertos pueden venir a visitar a sus seres queridos es una vil MENTIRA-

Cállate-Dijo Kasumi apretando el puño

Flores del desierto que lindas-Dijo la peliverde arrebatandocelas

¡SON PARA MI MAMÁ!-

Ups se me cayeron-Dijo Lettuce pisándolas

¡NO!-Grito la "ojiambar" quien estaba apunto de llorar

Veamos ¿que mas puedo usar para hacerte llorar? ¿Romper la foto? ¿ Quemar la?-Dijo la peliverde sacando la foto de su marco y acercándola a la vela encendida

¡ ALÉJATE DEL ALTAR DE MI MADRE!-Grito Kasumi llorando

Tranquila no la quemare-Dijo la peliverde riendo

...-

Eso es lo que quería ver...tus lagrimas , nunca te e visto llorar pero ahora se como te ves-Dijo Lettuce quitando le la peluca y Kasumi la recogió y se la volvió a poner

...-

Eres patética , no me sorprendería que tu mamá nunca te hubiera querido ¿Quien querría a una hija como tu?-

No sigas...-

Tal vez le gusto morirse a si no te ve nunca mas-

...-

Eres tonta , estúpida e inútil... Admítelo estas SOLA-

No es cierto-

Tu mami te abandono-

Mentira...-

Es una pena después de esto no vas a tener mamá que te limpie tus lagrimas por que tu NO TIENES MAMÁ-Dijo la peliverde para después soplarle a las velas para que se apagaran

¡Te odio!-Grito Kasumi yéndose

Mi trabajo a terminado-Dijo Lettuce riendo como bruja para después irse

Después que Lettuce se fue la habitación quedo vacía y una ventana se abrió dejando entrar un viento que rodeaba la foto de Zakuro y las velas se volvieron a encender...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.o<em>**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: ¿Feliz Día De Muertos? ^^U _**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE PASO EN ESE ALTAR?! O.o_**

**_Yo: El espíritu de Zakuro se hizo presente :O_**

**_Shun: Lettuce es una bruja muy mala_**

**_Yo: ¡¿Y PARA QUE LE DIJISTE A KASUMI QUE LA INVITARA?! EMPEORASTE LA SITUACION ENTRE ELLAS_**

**_Shun: TWT _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Lettuce es muy mala ! _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	36. Una propuesta

_**YA SE QUE LLEVO SEMANAS SIN ACTALUZAR...UN MES CREO**_

_**PERO ESTABA ATORADA EN ALGO Y SE ME FUE LA IMAGINACION**_

_**Shun: Sorpresa tu nunca te atoras **_

_**Yo: ¡Lo se! T^T que tortura!**_

_**Shun: Aja ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Ya me había atorado algunas veces pero no tanto como este!**_

_**Shun: ¿No tenias algo que decir?**_

_**Yo: ¡SI!...Hubo un error en la fecha final "de Volverte a Ver" es el 23 de noviembre no el 16 , me confundí ^^u **_

_**Shun: Típico de ti u.u**_

_**Yo: ¬¬**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Dentro de la Fiesta<p>

¿Por que no estas comiendo?-Dijo Alice

Batman no come-Dijo Shun imitando la voz de Batman

No hagas enojar a la mujer maravilla-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro

Ya la oíste Shun-Dijo Mira sonriendo

No tengo hambre de verdad-

Ya no empieces Shun no me gusta que no comas-Dijo Alice

Bien pero solo un poco Batman debe cuidar su figura-Dijo Shun bromeando

Aja...ahora come-Dijo Alice agarrando el tenedor

Bien tu ganas-

Así me gusta-

Perdón por la tardanza...ay que rico brownies-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras agarraba unos cuantos

Lice no te atragantes-Dijo el moreno serio

Yo no me estoy atragantando-Dijo Lice seria mientras se comía otro

Si tu lo dices-

¿Y mis sobrinos?-

Kenji y Mamoru están ahí comiendo con sus amigas pero...¿Y Kasumi? ¿Donde esta?

Se supone que Batman es un buen detective...buen trabajo-Dijo Lice yéndose

Uyy-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Alice ¿puedes acompañarme a darme un paseo por el jardín?-Dijo el pelinegro

Claro...-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras se iba con el

* * *

><p>Con Fabia y Ren<p>

No deberia estar pasando así...-Dijo Fabia molesta al ver a Alice irse con Shun muy felices

¿A que te refieres?-

Quería que Shun se fijara hoy en mi pero Alice se lucio mas-Dijo Fabia molesta

Fabia...-

¿Quien es mas sexy que una mujer vestida de Cleopatra...¡Pues al parecer una amazona!-Dijo Fabia molesta mientras clavaba con fuerza su tenedor en el plato

De Hecho la mujer maravilla es la princesa de las amazonas-Dijo Ren

¡Argh!-

Fabia no necesitas usar un disfraz para verte linda...tu ya lo eres-

Ojala y Shun dijera lo mismo-

Sabes que...Contigo NO SE PUEDE!-Dijo Ren yéndose furioso

¿Que dije?-

* * *

><p><em>Con Kasumi <em>

Se encontraba llorando en la fuente

¿Por que mamá? por que me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba...-Dijo la pelimorada triste

Kasumi deberías estar adentro-Dijo Aiko

Quisiera estar sola por favor-

Pero Kasumi...-

Aiko te lo pido...por favor-

Bien pero no tardes-Dijo la peliplata yéndose

Siempre me haces falta y nunca estas conmigo cuando mas te necesitaba...¡¿Por que me dejaste?!-Dijo Kasumi llorando cada vez mas

_Flashback_

_Era una bella mañana en el jardín de la mansión y Shun estaba cargando a la pequeña_

_¿Mamá?-Dijo la pequeña sonriendo _

_Si...esta en el jardín-Dijo Shun sonriendo_

_Zakuro se encontraba leyendo en la mesa del jardín y la cubría del sol una sombrilla . Tenia un hermoso vestido color lila y unas rosas dibujados en la parte de abajo del vestido y una rosa . Un sombrero blanco con una rosa amarrada_

_Mi pequeña-Dijo Zakuro sonriendo mientras le abría los brazos y caminaba hacia ella la pequeña _

_Fuimos al hospital y no estabas y supuse que estaría aqui-Dijo Shun serio_

_Ya no te pongas así-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo_

_Estas mal de salud-_

_Claro que no-_

_Me entere de tu prueba con el cardiologo-_

_Te lo iba a decir...-Dijo Zakuro bajando la cabeza_

_¡¿CUANDO NO ME ENTERE DE QUE TE DIO UN INFARTO HACE POCO?!-_

_No me grites...menos en frente de nuestra hija-_

_¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-_

_Te lo iba a decir-_

_¿Cuando?-_

_Hoy junto con otra noticia-_

_¿Y cual es esa otra noticia?-Dijo Shun serio mientras veía los ojos a su esposa_

_Volverás a ser papá-Dijo Zakuro sonriendo y Shun ponia una pequeña sonrisa_

_¡ Tendré un hermanito!-Dijo la pequeña Kasumi sonriendo_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Por que me dejaste?-Dijo la pelimorada llorando cada vez mas

Yo no te e dejado Princesa...-Dijo una dulce voz que acariciaba la cabeza de Kasumi

De inmediato la pequeña reconoció la voz y volteo a ver

Mamá...-

* * *

><p>En Otra parte de la mansion<p>

Shun y Alice se encontraban en el techo de la casa

Esto me da miedo-Dijo Alice

Tranquila-

No sabia que había un vivero aquí-Dijo Alice maravillada al ver las plantas en el techo

_*Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Zakuro*_...De aquí sacamos algunas las flores del jardin

Esta precioso-

Me alegra que pienses asi-

¿Por que me trajiste aquí?-

Para una sorpresa-

¿Que sorpresa?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Veala usted misma mujer maravilla-Dijo Shun sonriendo

En eso Alice se asomo a ver desde arriba el jardín y se quedo maravillada por lo que había en el jardín , estaba todo alumbrado por las estrellas lo cual hacia que se viera cada ves mas hermoso el lugar por que ahí en el jardin hecho con una gran variedad de pétalos de rosa decía _¿Te quieres casar conmigo? . _Alice estaba sin aliento , estaba maravillada y poco le faltaba para que brotaran las lagrimas de sus ojos

Shun...-Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el pecho y al voltearse el pelinegro se quitaba la mascara

¿Que Dices Alice? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOO<em>**

**_Yo: Si...¿Que no lees? ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE CORTAS LO EMOCIONANTE ?!_**

**_Yo: Por que me gusta el suspenso :3_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , SHUN LE PROPUSO A ALICE QUE SEA SU ESPOSA_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	37. Reencuentro

_**Shun le propuso a Alice matrimonio! ¿Aceptara o no?**_

_**Shun: Muchas gracias por la buena vibra ¬¬**_

_**Yo: DE NADA ^^**_

_**Shun: ¿Y que pasa con Kasumi?**_

_**Yo: No lo se exactamente bueno...de hecho si solo espero que Zakuro te de un gran golpe por tarado despues de tratar asi a tus hijos por muchos años!**_

_**Shun: T^T**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>¿Mamá?-Dijo Kasumi un poco asustada<p>

Efectivamente era Zakuro la que estaba ahí , resplandecía con una luz blanca que poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo hasta acabarse por completo

Mi niña...has crecido bastante-Dijo Zakuro aguantándose las lagrimas

¡MAMÁ!-Dijo Kasumi corriendo a abrazarla

Aquí estoy Kasumi-Dijo Zakuro derramando una lagrima

Mamá-Decia la pequeña llorando y aferrándose cada vez mas a su madre

Tranquila princesa-

Te e extrañado mucho-

Yo también hija-

Me hacia falta verte , abrazarte , oler tu fragancia-Decía la pequeña cada vez mas destrozada

No me gusta verte asi-

¿Por que nos dejaste?-Dijo la pequeña triste

Ya era mi hora princesa-

Papá se porto horrible cuando nos dejaste-

Lo se y creerme que si estuviera aquí no podría dormir en lo que le resta del año-Dijo Zakuro molesta

Nunca te había visto molesta-Dijo la pequeña

Porque no acostumbro a estarlo-

...-

Kasumi aunque no este aquí siempre estaré con ustedes-

Mi padre se porto como otra persona-

Pero Alice a logrado cambiar eso-

Ella nunca ocupara tu lugar-Dijo Kasumi seria

Lo se...y eso lo sabe tu padre y ella misma también-

Mamá...¿Podria hacerte una pregunta?-

Por supuesto-

¿Alguna vez me quisiste?-

Kasumi siempre te e querido y nunca dejare de hacerlo-

¿Entonces no me dejaste por que no me querías?-

Kasumi yo siempre te voy a querer-

¿Y papá?-

¿A que te refieres?-

Siempre que me ve no puede evitar recordarte y eso lo lastima , no soy tonta y lo e notado-

...-

Y cuando sea adolescente creo que ni tolerara verme porque soy idéntica a ti-

Cariño tu padre y yo te amamos y eso nunca cambiara ademas tu nombre es parecido a su apellido si lo ves desde un punto de vista-

Tienes razón-

Recuerda que siempre te voy a querer...hasta el infinito y de regreso-Dijo la pelimorada sonriendo

Y yo a ti-

Cuídate mi niña-Dijo Zakuro volteandose

No te vayas-Dijo la pequeña triste

Tengo que-

Pero mamá-

Estaré ahi cuando mas me necesites-Dijo Zakuro sonriendo y poco a poco se desvaneció

* * *

><p>¿Que dices Alice?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo<p>

No me esperaba esto-Dijo la pelinaranja

Lo e estado pensando por mucho tiempo y no creo estar mas decidido en este momento-

Shun...-Dijo Alice y este se paro

¿Que pasa? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?-

Shun...Nada me haria mas feliz que convertirme en tu esposa-Dijo Alice sonriendole dulcemente

¿Es un si?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Claro que si-Dijo Alice dándole un beso mientras el le colocaba el anillo

En este momento estas comprometida con Shun Kazami-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

Y tu comprometido con Alice Gehabich-

En eso se mostraron varios fuegos artificiales en el cielo

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice riendo

Si-Dijo el pelinegro

Te amo-Dijo Alice

Y yo a ti-Dijo Shun besándola

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: SOY TAN FELIZ T^T<em>**

**_Yo: Lo acabo de notar_**

**_Shun: ¡¿POR QUE TAN CORTO?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: ERES PURO QUEJA Y QUEJA!...No pude por que la semana es muy atareada , las tareas , mis hermanos , una computadora , ¡el final de volverte a ver! , la musa , ESTOY HACIENDO LO QUE PUEDO T^T_**

**_Shun: Perdón ^^u_**

**_Yo: LO LAMENTO ENSERIO PERO ADEMAS DE QUE ME ESTA QUEDANDO LARGO EL FINAL DE _**_VOLVERTE A VER_**_ ESTA SEMANA LIDIE CON MUCHO PERO YA LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SI ESTA LISTO , DE ESO NO CABE LA MENOR DUDA!_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE DIJO QUE SI!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	38. Yo me opongo

_**Shun: ¡DEJAS MUY ABANDONADO ESTE FIC!**_

_**Yo: ¡ Perdón! pero ya te hice feliz cuando Alice te dijo que si así que **_**_CÁLLATE_**

_**Shun: T^T**_

_**Yo: Lamento enserio lo que a pasado con el fic..¡Yo nunca descuido mis historias! pero me quede atrapada en una parte que al final pude resolver**_

_**Shun: ¿La única cosa que descuidas? ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Pues...**_

_**Shun: Esta señorita descuida su celular , sus series favoritas , sus libretas , sus pulseras ,sus revistas...¿Sigo?**_

_**Yo: Ya cállate ¬¬**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después en la fiesta <em>

Shun ya se tardo-Dijo Fabia

Esta con Alice-

Mucho peor-

Fabia son novios es normal que siempre estén juntos-

...-

¿Nunca te cansaras o si?-Dijo el ojiambar

¿De que?-

De aferrarte a el...Shun esta con Alice y esta muy feliz tienes que entenderlo-

¿Porque no me apoyas en esto?-Dijo Fabia seria

Por que lo que haces esta mal , tu quieres separarlos y ellos se quieren-

No creo que estén enamorados-

¿Que?-

Tal vez solo es atracción y ya-

Van a cumplir casi 6 meses-

...-

No creo que sea simple atracción-

¡¿Pretendes cortarme las ilusiones?!-

¡Ellos se aman! ¡Tu eres la única que se da falsas esperanzas con Shun!-

El me puede llegar a amar-Dijo la ojiverde seria

Hola...¿Se escucha?-Dijo el pelinegro por el micrófono y todos voltearon a ver

Shun-Dijo Fabia viéndolo

Quiero anunciarles algo muy importante-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras veía a Alice

_*¿Que querrá decir?*-Pensó Kenji desconcertado _

Primero que nada espero que se la estén pasando bien...-

¡Menos discurso...¡dilo!-Dijo Dan sonriendo

¡ Déjalo!-Dijo Runo pateando le

Bien...Alice y yo hemos salido por varios meses y vamos a cumplir los 6 dentro de unas semanas y quiero decirles que en esos casi 6 meses han sido uno de los mejores de mi vida-Dijo el pelinegro y Alice se sonrojo

...-

Y esta noche le propuse a Alice que fuera mi esposa...y me dijo que si-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Kenji se quedo con los ojos abiertos y Kasumi estaba entrando y puso una sonrisa pero Fabia tenia los ojos cristalizados

No-Dijo la peliazul soltando lagrimas

¡SI!-Dijeron todos los demás mientras Kenji se acercaba y Shun y Alice se quedaban callados

Ya estaba soportando que fueras su novia pero no puedo soportar esto-Dijo el pequeño yéndose muy triste

Yo si me alegro mucho por ustedes dos , yo se que lo va a terminar aceptando...muchas Felicidades-Dijo Kasumi mientras se iba a buscar a su hermano

Yo me iré-Dijo Fabia saliendo de la fiesta sin que nadie la viera

Fabia-Dijo Ren yendo tras ella

* * *

><p><em>Con Kenji <em>

El pequeño se encontraba con los ojos llorosos , se encontraba en su habitación

Kenji...-Dijo Kasumi

¡Dejame en paz!-

Kenji-

¡¿ESTAS FELIZ?!-

¿Con que?-

¡Con que Alice se case con papá!-

No te puedo negar que me gusto mucho la noticia-

¡A mi no!-

Kenji ellos se quieren y no puedes hacer nada-

Quiero estar solo-

No hasta que entiendas que nuestro padre y Alice se aman...uno no elije de quien se enamora-

Se pelearan algún día y no se volverán a hablar-

Eso es una tonteria-

¡Eso fue lo que paso con Mamoru desde que se pelearon porque el defendió a Lettuce no se han vuelto a hablar-

Eso es muy diferente-

Es lo mismo que dijiste...es una tontería-Dijo Kenji serio

Ahora no estas de humor y creo que ahora tampoco lo estoy-Dijo Kasumi yéndose enojada

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun<em>

Lo tomo peor de lo que pensé-Dijo Alice triste

Tiene que entender-

Es un niño de 6 años...esto es mucho para el-

Escúchame...nada impedirá que me case contigo...¿De acuerdo?-Dijo Shun dándole un beso

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte de la casa<em>

En la sala había un hombre disfrazado de príncipe pero traía un antifaz y cuando se lo quito se revelo que era Gunz y estaba hablando por el telefono

_Platica Telefonica_

_¿Alguna novedad?_

_Si-Dijo el rubio_

_¿Y cual es?-_

_No creo que le vaya a gustar mucho_

_Solo dilo-_

_Shun le propuso matrimonio a su novia-_

_¡¿Que?!-_

_Y ella dijo que si...se van a casar-_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?<em>**

**_Shun: CONCUERDO ¿?_**

**_Yo: Ya lo sabran_**

**_Shun: KENJI NO ACEPTO A ALICE Y ADEMAS SE PELEO CON KASUMI_**

**_Yo: ¿Y que esperabas de un hijo que no le agrada tu novia y te quieres casar con ella?_**

**_Shun: Buen punto_**

**_Yo: ¡¿A DONDE SE FUE FABIA? ¿KENJI ACEPTARA A ALICE? ¿KASUMI DEJARA EL ENOJO CON MAMORU? ¿QUIEN ES LA PERSONA CON QUIEN HABLABA GUNZ? ¿PORQUE ESTOY HACIENDO TANTAS PREGUNTAS? XD_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS ,OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	39. Propuesta inesperada

**_VACACIONES!_**

**_Y FELICES FIESTAS!_**

**_LAMENTO OTRA VEZ NO ACTUALIZAR EL FIC PERO... exámenes ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Repasemos que paso en el capitulo anterior!_**

**_Yo: Pues le anunciaste a todos que te vas a casar con Alice , Fabia se fue triste y por si fuera poco tu hijo aun no aprueba a Alice como tu ahora comprometida ^^u_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente <em>

Todos se encontraban en las empresas Kazami y el jefe no quitaba su sonrisa de la cara

Me das miedo amigo-Dijo Dan mientras le daba unos papeles

¿Por que? yo estoy feliz-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Si eso lo e podido notar-Dijo el pelicafe

Por cierto Fabia necesita hablar contigo-Dijo el ojirojo

¿De que?-

De que ya se cumplió la fecha de estancia de Gunz y Chris-

¡Buenas noticias!-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Es mejor que la vayas a ver para que revisen los detalles-

Tienes razón -

¿Y como esta Kenji con la noticia?-

No me quiere hablar ni conmigo ni con su hermana-

* * *

><p>En la escuela<p>

Los niños se encontraban en el recreo y Kenji se encontraba solo mientras comia

Te estuve buscando-Dijo Mamoru acercando

...-

Tienes que superar esto-

Apenas tarde en aceptar el noviazgo de Alice y estaba dispuesto a tratar con ella pero ¿ser la esposa de mi padre? eso no lo puedo aceptar-

Kenji ellos se quieren-

Pero mi padre no piensa en lo que yo puedo sentir-

Yo creo que si-

El sabe que no me agrada Alice como su novia y solo pensó en el-

Tu me habías dicho antes que harías lo que fuera por ver a tu padre feliz-

...-

El esta siendo feliz por que se volvió a enamorar y de una persona muy especial...yo daría lo que fuera por que mi madre se enamorara de nuevo-

¿No quieres que tu padre regrese con tu madre?-

Si pero ellos ya no se quieren como novios solo como amigos y es preferible eso a que se griten-

¿Que me recomiendas hacer?-Dijo Kenji suspirando

Pídele a tu padre salir una tarde tu y Alice...solos-

Bien-Dijo Kenji

Créeme que estas haciendo bien al intentar darle una oportunidad a Alice

Y yo te daré un consejo...ya has las pases con mi hermana ¿no?-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose y Mamoru solo suspiro

* * *

><p><em>En Las Empresas Kazami<em>

Fabia se encontraba en su oficina hablando con Mira

Me imagino que esto no lo estas llevando bien-

¿Y tu que crees?...¿Que lo paso de maravilla?-Dijo Fabia limpiándose las lagrimas

Tienes que superarlo...no tienes que aferrarte a el-

Es que no se porque lo hago , ¿Por que estoy aferrada a el?-Dijo la peliazul triste

Fabia ¿puedo pasar?-

Claro-Dijo Fabia quitándose las lagrimas

Oye no te despediste de mi ayer-Dijo Shun

Me tengo que ir...hasta luego-Dijo Mira yéndose

Si es que estabas muy contento y pues no vi el caso de despedirme era tu momento de celebración-Dijo Fabia

Te juro que soy el hombre mas feliz de la Tierra-Dijo Shun sonriendo

En eso Alice iba pasando por ahi y como la puerta estaba medio abierta se puso a escuchar

Si eso lo pude notar-Dijo Fabia intentando ocultar la tristeza

Te juro que nunca pensé que me volviera a enamorar-

¿Enserio estas enamorado de ella?-

Por supuesto que si ¿por que lo dudas?-

Simple curiosidad es que la mayoría pensó y lo mismo pensé yo que tal vez que lo que sentías por Alice era solo atracción-

Admito que Alice es una mujer realmente bella pero no me enamore de su belleza si no de lo que ella es...me enamore de su esencia-Dijo Shun sonriendo y Alice no pudo poner una sonrisa

Bueno cambiando de tema tenemos que ver la ida de Chris , Gunz y Ren-

¡Por fin!...aunque me da tristeza lo de Ren a el si lo extrañare-

Yo también-

Y...¿Como vas con el?-Dijo Shun pícaro

¿No te entiendo?-Dijo Fabia desconcertada

_*Esta igual que Shun tampoco se da cuenta cuando a una persona le gusta*-Pensó Alice seria _

Que a Ren le gustas-

¡¿Que?!...no es cierto-Dijo Fabia riendo

Si esta-

No lo creo ya lo hubiera notado-Dijo Fabia y Alice solo quería golpearse la cabeza

Bien si tu lo dices-

Ren me dice que la empresa en que trabaja esta muy interesada en hacer la fusion de ambas-

Si lo se pero aun no estoy seguro-

Que es muy prestigiosa y que nos ayudaría con las ventas a nivel internacional-

...-

¿Me estas escuchando Shun Kazami?-Dijo Fabia seria

Lo siento estoy emocionado por mi boda con Alice-

Si...por lo visto estas en las nubes-Dijo la ojiverde molesta

Por cierto te quiero proponer algo-

Dilo-

Es sobre mi boda-

¿Y que es?-

Quiero que seas nuestra madrina de bodas-Dijo Shun sonriendo y ambas se quedaron en shock y con los ojos bien abiertos

¡¿QUE?!-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: SIIII ¡¿QUE?! O.O<em>**

**_Shun: Esto se pondrá interesante ^^u_**

**_Yo: Ya lo creo _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , feliz "Fin del mundo" , ESTO SE PONDRA INTERESANTE_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	40. Sorpresa

**_ESPERAMOS QUE HAYAN PASADO UNA BONITA NAVIDAD CON SU FAMILIA Y SERES QUERIDOS! :D_**

**_Shun: Y en unos días BIENVENIDO 2013 :DDD_**

**_Yo: Año nuevo! genial otro día para desvelarse ^^u _**

**_Shun: Ya llevas varios dias desvelada_**

**_Yo: Lo se u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_ LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!-Dijo Fabia exaltada<p>

No pero...-

¡Alice y yo no nos hablamos!-

Se que ustedes no tienen la mejor relación-

¡Por que no la tenemos! Alice y yo nos peleamos en la bodega hace 6 meses y sabes que...AUN ME DUELE ESE PUÑETAZO QUE ME DIO-

_*Me alegro por ti*-Pensó la pelinaranja sonriendo_

Pero fue un malentendido por mis hijos y sus bromas-

...-

Vamos Fabia pienso que así tu y Alice podrían llevarse mejor-

¿Ya le preguntaste?-

No pero se que me dirá que si-

¿Ah si?-Dijo Fabia con cara de ¿que?

_*¿Ah si?*-Pensó Alice igual que Fabia _

Si-

¿Como estas tan seguro?-

Nadie se resiste a mis encantos-Dijo Shun bromeando

_*Aun me sorprende tu ego Shun Kazami*-Pensó Alice seria _

No estoy segura...organizar tu boda seria algo incomodo _*como doloroso*-_

Piénsalo por favor-

Claro-Dijo Fabia

Bueno sigamos hablando de la fusión y de Gunz y los demás-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En el estacionamiento <em>

Lice se encontraba llegando a las empresas Kazami y al bajar tenia en la mano unos documentos y un rico frappe

Me muero por mostrarle esto a Alice-Dijo Lice sonriendo

En eso Chris estaba llegando

¡¿Por que me tenia que topar con la rubia oxigenada?!-Dijo Lice en broma

Y yo con la pelos de alambre-Dijo Chris seria

Mira hoy estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero amargarme con tu presencia-

Jajaja-Rió Chris molesta

Si no te importa tengo que pasar-

¡No!-Dijo Chris agarrándola del brazo

Suéltame que me lastimas-Dijo Lice empezando a enojarse

No creas por que me voy Keith va a estar a tu disposición-

¡A mi ya no me interesa!-Dijo Lice seria

No te creo-

Ese es tu problema-Dijo Lice seria y esta le tiro su frappe

No te acerques a mi novio-

Vas a la tienda y me compras uno-Dijo la morena empezando a molestarse

No...-

Mira Chris sabes que no discutiré contigo por nada así que... adiós-

Claro...¡huye la huérfana!-

¡BASTA CHRIS!-Dijo la morena ya fuera de sus cabales

Ayer no terminamos la conversacion-

Tu la iniciaste por ese pulgoso-Dijo Lice alzando la ceja mientras se refiria al disfraz de Keith de hombre lobo

Con el que por cierto ya llevo 5 meses-

Si ya me lo dijiste 5 veces...No necesito mas recordatorios-

Qye te quede Claro que Kieth es mio-Dijo la ojimorada

¿Que parte de no me interesa no has entendido?-Dijo Lice harta de repetir lo mismo

Conozco a las tipas como tu...ARRASTRADAS-Dijo Chris sonriendo pero la morena en vez de darle una bofetada le dio un puñetazo en la nariz

NO ME CONFUNDAS CONTIGO...YO NO ESTOY DE OFRECIDA QUITÁNDOME LA BLUSA EN LAS OFICINAS DE NOVIOS AJENOS-Dijo la morena intentando no sacar lagrimas al recordar el día que termino con Keith

_*Aun le importa* Pensó Chris mientras sentía que de su nariz derramaba algo_

Se me paso a mano-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¡Me rompiste la nariz!-

Yo que tu voy al hospital para que te la revisen y por mi frappe si no quieres que mi hermano y tu noviecito se enteren de tu escena-Dijo la morena yéndose

Idiota-Dijo Chris mientras buscaba su carro para irse al hospital

* * *

><p>Horas Después en la mansión Kazami<p>

¡NO!-Dijeron Alice y Lice molestas con Shun

¿Porque no?-

¡No quiero que Fabia sea la madrina de nuestra boda!-Dijo Alice molesta

¡Yo concuerdo por que ese puesto lo quiero yo!-Dijo la morena

Es una gran idea para que comiencen a tratarse-

Tenias que ser tu-Dijo Kasumi seria

¿Que?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Alice y Fabia nunca se llevaran bien-

¿Y por que no?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

¿Es enserio? Papá eres tonto o te haces-Dijo Kasumi refiriéndose a los sentimientos de Fabia a su padre

No entiendo-Dijo el pelinegro

El punto es que no quiero que Fabia organice nuestra boda-

Papá-Dijo Kenji entrando a la sala

¿Que paso hijo?-

Quiero hacerte una pregunta...mas bien para Alice-Dijo el pelinegro viendola y a todos los desconcertó

¿Que pasa Kenji?-Dijo Alice sonriendo le mientras se agachaba para mirar sus ojos

Quisiera pasar el resto de la tarde contigo...convivir-Dijo Kenji aliviado de decir eso mientras los demás se sorprendían y la pelinaranja solo sonreía de felicidad

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡¿QUE?! O.O<em>**

**_Yo: OMG! YA LO DIJO!_**

**_Shun: Soy muy Feliz T^T _**

**_Yo: Estoy de acuerdo con tu hija ¡¿ERES O TE HACES?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: ^^u_**

**_Yo: ¬¬_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡KENJI PASARA TIEMPO CON ALICE_**

**_FELIZ ULTIMO VIERNES DEL 2012_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	41. Un trato y un sentimiento especial

**_FESTEJANDO EL NUEVO AÑO!_**

**_La buena noticia es que estuve con mi familia y me la pase muy bien! y espero que ustedes también :DD_**

**_La mala es que... EXÁMENES! LOS EXÁMENES ME ESPERAN T^T _**

**_Shun: La felicidad no te podía durar mucho_**

**_Yo: Al menos disfrute esas semanas durmiendo jajaja _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Kenji...¿Estas hablando enserio?-Dijo Shun sonriendo<p>

Si , tengo que aprender a convivir con ella-Dijo el pelinegro resinado

Muchas Gracias Kenji-Dijo Alice abrazandolo y este se sorprendió y se sintió raro

_*Este sentimiento parece ser...NO*-Pensó Kenji molesto_

Ire a encender el auto...¿A donde te gustaría ir?-Dijo Alice emocionado

¿Tomar un helado tal vez?-

Claro-Dijo Alice yéndose muy feliz

Gracias Hijo-Dijo Shun sonriendo le

Hasta yo me sorprendo-Dijo Kasumi un poco dudosa

Lo note...nos vemos en unas horas-Dijo Kenji yéndose

Vaya cambio-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Me alegro que al menos le de una oportunidad-

* * *

><p>Con Gunz y Chris<p>

Se nos acaba el tiempo-Dijo la rubia seria

Lo se ya en unos dias regresaremos a la empresa en donde trabajamos-

Y para empeorar la situacion casi media empresa Kazami viene con nosotros-Dijo la ojimorada molesta

Si llegan a descubrir lo que realmente hicimos en esa empresa nos va a ir mal-Dijo el rubio serio

No invoques las cosas por que ahi en Grecia tampoco nos conviene que se enteren-

Fue una gran idea que usaras a Lice bueno que la amenazaras para llegar a su cuenta bancaria-

No la e encontrado aun-

¡¿QUE?! , 6 MESES Y NO HAS ENCONTRADO NINGUNA CUENTA!-

No , ella y su hermano tienen sus papeles muy bien escondidos y a sus supuestos socios tambien porque no sabemos quienes son!-Dijo Gunz serio

¡Entonces esos seis meses no sirvieron para nada! solo estas con ella por que la tienes amenazada y para buscar esos papeles!-

Tu tampoco te quedas atras o que me vas a decir que estas con Keith porque lo quieres , solo lo usas para molestar a Lice-

Cierto , no hay mejor placer que verla enojada-Dijo Chris sonriendo

Por cierto ella te rompio la nariz ¿no?-Dijo Gunz sonriendo

Cierra la boca-Dijo la rubia molesta

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Kenji<p>

Ambos se encontraban en una plaza tomando un helado

Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado pasar tiempo conmigo-Dijo Alice feliz

¿Y cuando se casan tu y mi padre?-

No hemos fijado fecha de la boda pero yo deseo que sea muy pronto-

¿Lo quieres mucho?-

Si...yo amo a tu padre , es un hombre maravilloso-

...-

Se que esto no te tiene muy feliz y que piensas que Tu padre no piensa en ti pero Kenji yo soy muy feliz alado de tu padre-

Lo noto con la mirada de ambos-

Quiero que sepas que yo nunca remplazare a tu madre-

...-

Y se que no me quieres a mi por que tu quieres a Fabia junto a tu padre-

Me a criado como si fuer su hijo-

Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que al menos tuviste el cariño de una persona que consideras como madre-Dijo Alice abrazandolo

_*Otra vez no*_...No Alice poco a poco porfavor-Dijo el pelinegro separandose

Claro tienes toda la razon...perdon Kenji-

No te preocupes-

...-

Bueno Alice no...-Dijo Kenji pero se le cayo el helado en el vestido de Alice

Oh...-

Alice perdon-

Jajajaja...¡Esta frio!-Dijo la pelinaranja riendo y el tambien termino por rerir

* * *

><p><em>Horas Despues <em>

Alice acababa de dejar a Kenji en su casa , se despidio de Shun con un beso y se fue mientras Kenji se fue a su recamara

¿Y como la pasaste?-Dijo Kasumi entrando

Bien...-

¿Ya te empieza a caer bien Alice?

¡Al contrario ahora me cae peor!-Dijo Kenji molesto

¡¿Por que?!-Dijo Kasumi en shock

Una parte buena y la otra esta muy mal!-

¿Cual es la buena?-

Hice trato con ella-

¿Que clase de trato?-

Pasare tiempo de calidad con Alice cada fin de semana pero ella tiene que aceptar a Fabia como madrina-

¡¿ERES TONTO O QUE?! COMO LE PUEDES PEDIR ESO! ELLAS NO SE SOPORTAN POR QUE ESTAN ENAMORADAS DE MI PAPÁ-Dijo la pelimorada furiosa

Ya se lo propuse y me dijo que si-

¡ERES INCREIBLE!...¿Y CUAL ES LA MALA?-Dijo Kasumi aun molesta

QUE ME LA PASE INCREIBLE CON ELLA HOY-Dijo el ojiambar molesto

¿Que?-

Nos reimos , jugamos , tomamos helado , nos hicimos bromas...todo fue maravilloso-

¿Y que tiene eso de malo?-Dijo el pelinegro

Que yo quiero a Fabia-

Kenji aunque hayas sentido el calor de madre de ella Alice sera...-

¡ESO ES LO QUE ME MOLESTA! QUE YO NUNCA SENTI EL CALOR DE MADRE DE FABIA...LO SENTI CON ALICE-Grito el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>O.O<em>**

**_OSEA LA PARTE BUENA ES LA PARTE MALA , Y LA MALA LA BUENA! ¿QUIEN TE ENTIENDE KENJI?!_**

**_Shun: no se , solo el _**

**_Yo: Pero al parecer por malo que le parezca a Kenji ESTA ACEPTANDO A ALICE!...Lo cual para el es malo_**

**_Shun: Muy confuso _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡KENJI PODRÍA ESTAR ACEPTANDO A ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	42. Bienvenida a la Familia

**_Primera semana de escuela!_**

**_Y sobreviví XD _**

**_Shun: La semana pasada Kenji nos dejo algo confusos_**

**_Yo: La buena noticia es que Fabia si sera la madrina y la mala es que sintió calor de madre de parte de Alice...Vaya problema ^^u_**

**_Shun: La mala es la buena y la buena la mala _**

**_Yo: Algo complicado ^^u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>No te entiendo...-Dijo Kasumi desconcertada<p>

¡Con Fabia si sentí cariño amor pero no el calor de madre!-

No se que se siente pero debería ser bueno que con Alice sientas eso-

Lo se y créeme que si no deseara tanto que Fabia sea la esposa de nuestro padre aceptaría a Alice con gusto pero no es asi-Dijo Kenji entre lagrimas

Yo se que Fabia tal vez no sea tan mala pero siempre la tendrás aunque no sea la esposa de nuestro padre-

...-

Dale una oportunidad a Alice ella nos quiere mucho y lo que ahora mas desea es que la aceptes-

Es que no quiero-Dijo Kenji

¿Porque no lo intentas?...para Alice seria muy importante que la aceptes como pareja de nuestro padre-

Lo se...-

Ella se pone triste al pensar que no la podrás aceptar y porque en dos ocasiones la has rechazado , cuando nuestro padre dijo que tenia una relación con Alice y cuando dijo que Alice acepto casarse con el-

Tengo que pensarlo hermana esto es muy difícil para mi-

Bien...hasta mañana-Dijo Kasumi yéndose

Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi le encantaría que Alice sea la esposa de mi papá-Dijo Kenji sonriendo mientras veía las estrellas

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia Siguiente <em>

Shun se encontraba en su oficina con su hermana y Alice mientras platicaban con Gunz ,Chris y Ren

¿Y cuando nos iríamos a Grecia?-Dijo Shun

Máximo 3 dias-Dijo Ren

Es muy pronto-Dijo Shun sorprendido

Lo se y te pido disculpas Shun pero nuestro jefe cambio los planes-Dijo Ren

¿Porque?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

No lo se Alice...De casualidad ustedes saben ¿porque?-Dijo Ren viendo a Gunz y Chris

En lo absoluto-Dijo Chris mientras se limaba las uñas

_*Yo si*-Pensó Gunz_

Estaré al pendiente hermano-Dijo Lice

Cuñado si quieres yo...-Dijo Gunz pero Shun lo callo

No me digas cuñado porque no lo soy-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

Claro...-

Necesito hablar con Alice...Lice necesito que le des la lista de los empleados que irán-Dijo Shun

¿Estas bromeando no?-

Yo se los puedo dar-Dijo Chris

No mi hermana...¿Que te paso en la nariz?-Dijo Shun

Asuntos personales-Dijo Chris yéndose junto con los demas

Bueno ire a darle esto a Keith-Dijo Lice seria mientras se iba

¿Y de que quieres hablar conmigo?-Dijo Alice curiosa

¿Como te fue con Kenji?-

Me la pase increíble con el...Shun nos divertimos los dos-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Me alegra oír eso amor-

Espero que el también se haya divertido-

Yo estoy seguro de que así sera-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Ya sabes con quien dejaras a los niños cuando nos vayamos?-

Todavia no-Dijo el pelinegro

* * *

><p>Con Keith<p>

El rubio se encontraba en su oficina che cando unos papeles-

La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque mi hermano me lo dijo-Dijo Lice molesta mientras azotaba la puerta

Como digas...¿Tu le rompiste la nariz a Chris no?-

Ya te lo dijo y viste mi marca ahí-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Ambas ¿porque la golpeaste?-

Porque tu noviecita oxigenada ya me tenia harta-Dijo la morena

¿Estabas celosa?-

¡NO!-Dijo Lice molesta

¿Y entonces?-

Tu novia me saco de mis casillas porque NO LA SOPORTO!-Dijo Lice furiosa

¿No la soportas o aun me quieres?-Dijo el ojiazul acercándose a ella

Keith aléjate de mi-Dijo Lice seria

Primero responde-

Estoy saliendo con Gunz...no te creas tan importante-Dijo Lice yéndose triste

Hum...-Dijo Keith resignado

* * *

><p>Horas Después en la mansión Kazami<p>

Todos se encontraban en la sala

¿Para que nos quiere Kenji aquí?-Dijo Lice desconcertada

No lo se-Dijo Kasumi

Solo espero que no sea algo malo-Dijo el pelinegro

No lo creo Shun-Dijo Alice

Hola...gracias por haber venido-Dijo Taiyou

Es mi casa ¿como no voy a venir?-Dijo la pelimorada

Si yo...-

¿Quieres que duerma en la calle o que?-Dijo la ojiazul

Kasumi-Dijo Alice sonriendo le mientras ponía su dedo en los labios indicándole que debía dejar hablar a su hermano

Bien-Dijo la ojiazul calmada

Quería reunirlos a todos porque quiero decirle algo que para mi no a sido facil decir ni aceptar-Dijo el pelinegro viendo a Alice

¿Y que es eso que nos quieres decir?-Dijo Lice desconcertada

Alice...bienvenida a la familia-Dijo Kenji abrazándola mientras todos se quedaban en shock y Alice solo sonreía mientras aceptaba el abrazo

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: SI!<em>**

**_Yo: Por fin Kenji a aceptado a Alice!_**

**_Shun: SOY MUY FELIZ T^T_**

**_Yo: Lamento haberme retrasado por 2 dias en poner el fic pero ya lo hize ^^_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , KENJI ESTA ACEPTANDO A ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	43. Planes

**_YA SE YA LO SE_**

**_E DESCUIDADO BASTANTE ESTA HISTORIA_**

**_Y MIL PERDONES!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS Y SU ESPERA_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Estas hablando enserio?-Dijo Alice derramando una lagrima de alegria<p>

Nunca e hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida Alice-Dijo Kenji sonriendo

¡YA NO HAY NO PARA QUE SE PUEDAN CASAR!-Dijo Kasumi feliz mientras corria a abrazar a Alice

_*Excepto por el de Fabia*-Pensó Lice seria _

Al parecer si...hijo muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo y como dijiste se que no es facil y te agradezco por esto-Dijo Shun abrazando a su hijo

De nada... tómalo como regalo de bodas digo asi no tengo que darles nada-Dijo el pelinegro bromeando

Alice, Chan nos esta esperando-Dijo Lice viendo su celular

¡Oh si!-Dijo Alice acordándose

¿A donde van?-

Al salón de belleza-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Shun por cierto no tenemos con quien dejar a los niños-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando su bolsa

¿Dejarnos?...¿A donde piensan ir?-Dijo Kasumi seria

De eso quisiera hablarles-Dijo Shun

Ya se quien los puede cuidar , Chan-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¡Oh no! yo no pienso quedarme en casa de Mamoru-Dijo la pelimorada cruzada de brazos

La segunda opción seria dejarla con Fabia-Dijo Lice

¡SI! Estar con Fabia hasta suena bien-Dijo la ojiazul feliz

Pero ella se va con nosotros y solo nos queda la opción A...te quedas con Chan-Dijo Lice

Alice...-Dijo Kasumi seria

Ya es hora de que afrontes tus problemas con Mamoru-Dijo Alice sonriendo para después irse con Lice

¿Por cuantos dias?-Dijo la pelimorada

Unos 3 o 4-Dijo el pelinegro

Ya que...-Dijo Kasumi seria

* * *

><p>En las empresas Kazami<p>

No deberías estar trabajando...ya no son horas-Dijo Ren entrando

Al menos me distrae-Dijo la ojiverde sin quitar la mirada del computador

¿De Shun?-

Si...es que ¡no puedo creer que se vaya a casar con Alice!-Dijo la peliazul triste

¿Porque?-

¡Es que no lo se! e estado enamorada de el por mas de 6 años y no se da cuenta de que lo quiero...-

¿Dices que es obvio?-Dijo Ren serio

¡Pues si! digo quien no se da cuenta de que otra persona siente amor por el-

_*Pues al parecer tu*-Pensó el ojiambar triste_

¿Que tiene Alice que no pueda tener yo?, ¿Que le vio a Alice que no me vea a mi?-Dijo la ojiverde derramando lagrimas

Fabia no vale la pena que llores...no te ves linda asi-Dijo Ren dulcemente mientras le quitaba las lagrimas

Gracias...-

Para mi tu eres la mujer mas bella de este mundo-Dijo el ojiambar dándole un beso en la mejilla

Lo dices porque eres mi amigo-Dijo Fabia seria

Oye tengo que ir a ver unos asuntos te veo luego-Dijo Ren serio después del comentario de Fabia

Claro...nos vemos luego-Dijo la ojiverde mientras se ponía a trabajar de nuevo

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte <em>

Gunz y Chris se encontraban en un cafe en una mesa de exterior . Chris estaba en su computadora y Gunz parecía estar desesperado

¿Ya conseguiste la clave del jefe?-Dijo Gunz serio

Mira hackear el sistema de la empresa no es sencillo y menos si uno no se sabe la clave del jefe-

Mira nos iremos en 3 días y tenemos que sabotear la negociación y quedarnos con el dinero-

Si no te gusta búscate a otra hacker que este interesada-Dijo la ojimorada seria

No...esta bien pero por favor ya no te tardes-Dijo el rubio serio

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después...<em>

Dan se encontraba en casa de Shun

¿Se quedaran con Chan?-Dijo el pelicafe

Si espero que no te moleste-

Para nada yo confió mucho en Chan después de todo por algo es mi mejor amiga-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

Hablando de Chan...es algo triste que no se haya vuelto a enamorar en cambio tu estas en una Relación con Runo-

Lo se y me preocupa, yo quiero que ella también sea feliz pero con alguien a su lado-

¿No hubo nadie antes de ti?-

Bueno si Chan me contó que tuvo un novio del que estaba muy enamorada y el se fue y la dejo por su carrera-

No me imagino lo triste que se puso-

Lo se...-

¡Ya llegaron!-Dijo Kasumi sonriendo

Ya se habían tardado...hermana-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¡Ta-da!-Dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

Lice se había teñido el cabello de color negro y con unas pocas tiras rosadas

Ahora si me parezco algo en la familia-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Si-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo

Chan ¿estas segura de que quieres cuidarlos?-Dijo Dan

Por supuesto que si... diviértanse-

De divertirnos tanto no creo, vamos ahí por trabajo-Dijo Alice seria

Pero podríamos darnos una escapada-Dijo el pelinegro abrazando a Alice por detrás

Es cierto-Dijo la ojicafe riendo

_3 días Después _

_Continuara..._


End file.
